


Dragon Tales

by mariothellama



Series: The dragon series [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, An eternal love story, Anniversaries, Coming to Terms with Loss, Dragon Babies, Dragon dynasties, Dragonball team training, Egg Hatching, Family, Fantasy, Fire Dragons, Flying, Friendship, History of the dragon wars, Junior Dragonball Training, M/M, Magic, Magical Destiny, Marco's dead dragon mate is sort of still around, Mating Flight, Mild Sexual Content, Miniature Dragons, Picnics, Rivalry, Sleepovers, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, They play dragon football, Transformation, a magic cavern and an enchanted lake, baby dragons growing up, coming to terms with a new life, dragon-human friendship, ice dragons, magical cooking and baking, making new friends, water dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 66,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: This is the 'real' ending to 'The Lonely Dragon: A Love Story', the one where they really do all live happily ever after as dragons not the 'fairytale' ending. And maybe Marco's dead dragon mate is a little bit more in the picture than we realised? And perhaps life as a dragon is a little more complicated than Erik had anticipated?Continues the story after Chapter 3 of 'The Lonely Dragon: A Love Story'.





	1. The transformation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> This story is a gift for three wonderful readers who wanted to read about Marco and Erik's true happy ending living together as dragons, complete with dragon friends, dragon babies and a bit of an epic fantasy tale.

Erik had just said goodbye to his niece and nephew for the last time and was walking back to where Marco would pick him up for their final flight together. Well to be more precise his last flight on Marco’s back. The next time they would fly together as dragons and Erik’s heart thrilled at the very idea.

There had been some sadness in saying farewell, but it was finally time. As children Erik’s niece and nephew had unquestioningly accepted that Uncle Erik lived with a dragon and, even if they had said something, nobody would have believed them. When they were old enough to understand, they were horrified at the idea that anyone might want to hurt Uncle Marco. Erik had loved to watch Marco with the children when they were young. He was just so gentle and so careful when he played with them. And it always made them both think of the child they longed to have together one day.

That was Erik’s only regret, that in waiting until the end of his natural life span to transform into a dragon, his parents had never got to meet their dragon grandchild. His family had been overjoyed when Erik slipped back into their village one day, about nine months after he had so unwillingly left them on the quest to slay the dragon. They had, not unsurprisingly, thought he was crazy when he told them about Marco. But eventually they had agreed to make the long hike to where Erik said he lived just to keep him happy.

Their mouths had fallen open in a mixture of fear and wonder when they saw Marco. Erik had gone to stand next to his beloved dragon, leaning against one of his massive forelegs while Marco nuzzled lovingly at his hair, desperately trying to convey how much he cared about Erik. Erik realised to his surprise that his magnificent, awesome dragon was incredibly nervous about earning the approval of his future in-laws.

‘Please ask your family if I can speak to them, Erik.’

Erik cleared his throat. ‘Marco wants to know if he can speak to you. He’s telepathic and it’s considered extremely rude to intrude into someone’s mind without permission.’

Erik’s mother nodded, stunned into silence by what she was seeing.

‘I know that I am probably not what you imagined as Erik’s future partner. But I love Erik with all my heart. He makes me happier than I could ever have dreamed of. I only want to make him happy. I want to spend the rest of eternity with him. And I would like to do it with your blessing if at all possible.’

Erik felt quite overcome with emotion listening to Marco’s words and he hugged his dragon’s leg tightly. His parent’s seemed similarly moved but still not entirely convinced.

It was Erik’s mother who finally spoke. She was a sensible woman and Marco could see where Erik got his common sense from.

‘When we said goodbye to Erik, we fully expected him to be eaten by a dragon. So a dragon falling in love with him has to be an improvement, even if it will take us some time to get used to it.’

Marco laughed, a huge, deep, infectious, rumbling laugh that made them all join in.

Things weren’t easy straight away, but Erik’s family slowly began to get used to Marco and to accept him as part of the family. And over time they had become comfortable enough with the idea of having a dragon in the family that they regularly walked the few kilometres to the landing place that Marco had found near their village to let him fly them one by one to his lair.

That was where Erik was headed for now. He smiled as he saw his great golden dragon gracefully swooping in to land. Marco stooped his neck to kiss Erik’s hair.

‘Alright, little one?’

‘Yes. It is a little sad. But I am ready for the next great adventure. With you. Although are you going to go on calling me ‘little one’ once I am as big as you?’

‘Of course, little one. You will always be my precious little one, no matter what.’

And with that, Erik climbed onto Marco’s back, savouring the exhilaration of take-off for one last time. They flew over the wild beauty of the Pfälzer Wald that was home to both of them, with the canopy of the trees thick below them and the moon and stars glinting above before touching down in the large clearing in front of Marco’s lair.

Erik got down slowly, stroking over Marco’s golden scales. His mood was quiet and subdued.

‘I understand, little one. It’s your last night in human form. It’s a solemn occasion.’

‘I want this. I want an eternity with you so badly. But I am nervous about the transformation as well.’

‘I know. It will be hard, I won’t lie to you. But I will be with you every step of the way.’

‘And that’s all I need,’ said Erik, kissing his dragon’s mighty foreleg.

They bathed together in the water of the enchanted lake, Erik taking even longer than usual to groom and pet Marco until the dragon’s loud purrs echoed through the cavern. Erik had barely aged over the years he had been with Marco, kept young by the magic even though he was just short of seventy years of age.

Marco summoned up the meal he had fed Erik on their first ever night together- goulash, mashed potato and braised red cabbage. Erik had since learned that this had been Marco’s favourite meal when he was still human, the one he remembered his mother cooking for him. Erik knew that this might be the last time he tasted meat. Even though Marco could get everything he needed from the enchanted lake and never needed to hunt, he chose not to eat meat. He said it was something about the feeling of eating flesh with such powerful jaws and teeth. It would be Erik’s own choice, but he suspected that he would feel exactly the same as Marco.

Then they settled down to sleep, Erik lying in his favourite position on Marco’s belly, cosseted in the gossamer strong embrace of Marco’s wings. Erik needed no pillow or coverlet to sleep warm and cosy when he had his dragon. And so he drifted off into the dreamworld where he and Marco met in human form every night.

***

Erik woke refreshed as ever the next morning, but with butterflies in his stomach. He was too nervous to eat as they waited expectantly. He heard the mighty sound of dragons’ wings flapping as they landed outside even deep inside the cavern.

‘My two closest friends are here,’ advised Marco, ‘Pierre and Mario with their mates. They will help us to temporarily strengthen the magical defences of the cavern so that we stay safe and undisturbed during your transformation, so that I can focus all of my attention on you. And one of them will stay here, in the entrance tunnel, until they know that all is well.’

‘Can I … can I see them?’ asked Erik. He knew that he was not allowed to see any dragon except for his mate while he was still human. But today was different. He would either be a dragon himself by sundown or …

‘Would it help?’

Erik nodded.

‘Alright. I will warn them that we are coming.'

Erik didn’t really know what to expect as he walked to the mouth of the lair with Marco. But, even though he had known his dragon for decades now, what he saw still took his breath away. Four massive dragons waited outside, obviously two mated pairs.

Marco walked straight up to one of them, a big dragon whose scales were the most perfect shade of rich milk chocolate and who seemed to have some sort of a tuft of hair sticking up between his horns. He and Marco did a kind of weird dance, clashing their forearms together in what was obviously a pre-arranged pattern of movements.

Erik looked on in astonishment until he heard an amused voice in his head, ‘You get used to it, I promise. Well after a decade or two that is. Please excuse me speaking to you without asking permission. I’m Matthias and this idiot here is my mate, Pierre, ‘although the fond look that Matthias bestowed on his cavorting mate showed just how much he loved him. ‘I really hope that the two of us can be friends.’

Erik nodded, turning to look at the dragon who addressed him. He was the biggest out of the four of them, with strongly defined eye ridges and a kind, intelligent expression in his clear blue eyes.

‘These two lovebirds are Mario and Nuri. They are recently mated, so we need to put up with this all the time.’

Mario and Nuri were truly beautiful, slightly smaller than Pierre and Matthias. Mario was the smallest of them all but his chest and forelegs looked incredibly broad, heavy and powerful. But what Erik really marvelled at was just how sleek and shining they both were, one dark, one chestnut, with eyes like deep, dark endless pools of reflection.

They were so well matched, a perfect pair. And it warmed Erik’s heart to see just how affectionate they were with each other, constantly in physical contact, rubbing each other with their eye and nose ridges, entwining their necks together ever so gracefully and ever so lovingly.

‘Did that help?’ asked Marco as they walked back to the cavern, leaving Matthias guarding the entrance passage.

‘It did. Matthias spoke to me. He said he hoped he would be friends.’

Marco snorted. ‘I’m not surprised. He’s been hoping that I’d find a new mate so that, well as he put it, he’d have someone to have a sensible conversation with while Pierre and I are behaving like a couple of idiots. His words, not mine, I have to add.’

Erik smiled. ‘And … ’ He broke off.

‘Go on, Erik. Say what you’re thinking.’

‘It was good to see how affectionate Mario and Nuri with each other. I love being so close to you, sleeping on your belly, lying curled up against you. I was worried about losing that.’

Marco halted, looking direct at Erik, his wonderful eyes swirling and sparkling in an elaborate kaleidoscope of colours.

‘Oh little one. You have no idea what is before us. I love you the way you are and I loved having you around all pink and soft and naked. And if that was what we had forever, then it would be perfect. But you are so fragile and so flammable. I always have to be so careful with you. Once you are a dragon we can be together with no worries and no restraints. And it will be glorious.’

Now Erik could hear the longing in his dragon’s voice.

‘And I am so looking forward to being able to curl up against you, little one. To snuggle myself against your warm belly. To feel your arms around me. To feel your wings caressing me and holding me safe and warm.’

Erik’s mouth dropped open in a loud ‘O’ of astonishment.

‘You never realised did you, that we dragons spend most of the time that we are not off having adventures cuddled up in our lairs with our mates?’

Erik shook his head, suddenly even more excited about the life that lay ahead of him. But then a thought struck him.

‘If I am so fragile, why did you want to have me naked so much of the time? Wouldn’t protective clothing have been a better idea?’

Marco actually growled, plumes of smoke coming out of his nostrils. ‘I would have hated the idea of you having to be protected from me. Of course I loved having you naked around the place as you are truly lovely in your human form.’

Erik felt himself blushing bright pink all over. That was something he would not miss when he became a dragon, or so he hoped. He didn’t think that dragons could blush, although if any dragon could he had the feeling that it would be him!

‘And,’ Marco continued, ‘our bond really is stronger when we lie together skin against hide when we are in different forms.  But I never wanted to forget for one moment just how fragile you are. Having you naked in my arms meant that I would see even the tiniest scratch on your skin. And that would have cut me to the core.’

There was a sudden lump in Erik’s throat as he flung his arms round his dragon, burying his face in Marco’s golden scales. He could scarcely believe his luck in finding such an astonishing, caring, loving mate as Marco, even if he was a dragon. So it was time, finally time. He didn’t want to put this off any longer.

‘I’m ready’, he said. And he was, even though he knew how hard what lay ahead would be.

They both waded into the waters of the enchanted lake. Erik knew what he had to do. He had to let himself sink under the waters and exhale. As the last mortal breath left his body, the magic would enter him and transform him.

It wouldn’t be easy. It went against every fundamental human instinct. But he had to trust the magic. After all the wonders he had seen and experienced, how could he fail to? And he had Marco. Marco who would be with him every step of the way through their mental bond.

As he breathed out his last, Erik felt the power rushing through him. It felt like his body was being torn apart. It felt like his limbs were being ripped from him. He was burning, burning up from the inside, exploding with fire. He stumbled out of the water, power surging in his veins. The fire was burning in his mind now, the burning was driving him mad.

He had to get away. He had to get out of here, out into the cool air to calm his fever. He wanted to rampage through the forest, destroying everything in his way. And he could, he knew that. He was a dragon after all. But something was stopping him. He reached out with one powerful foreleg, clawing a deep wound in what lay in his way. He felt a sense of satisfaction at what he knew was the tearing of flesh. But something was holding him back. And that gave him enough pause to focus. To hear Marco’s voice in his mind. Their bond was so much stronger and richer now. He focused on Marco’s words.

‘Everything is alright, little one. You are perfect. Everything is perfect. I love you so much. You just need to focus. Be calm, little one. Be calm and let me hold you, Erik. Let me take care of you.’

Erik felt the red mist begin to clear. He was still powerful and mighty, but he was able to control the power, to channel it. He slumped down on his rear end, exhausted, unable to fully operate his brand new body yet. That would take time. But for now he rested, letting Marco support him.

Erik looked concernedly at the large gash he had ripped in Marco’s side. ‘I’m so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you.’

‘It’s nothing. You should have seen what I did to my first mate when I was in transformation. It took him weeks to heal.’

Erik cocked his head. ‘There was … it felt like there was someone else here … someone who held me back and stopped me from damaging you more, gave me time to listen to you.’

‘That was Robert. He knew that it would break my heart to have to hurt you. You see … ’and Marco smiled a broad dragony smile, ‘ … well … you are slightly bigger than me and it seems as if you will be at least as powerful as me once you have adjusted to your new body.’

Erik puffed his chest a little in pride, but he didn’t want to be diverted from the question he needed to ask, ‘Robert? Who’s Robert?’

‘Robert is my first mate.’

‘But I thought he was dead.’

‘Well it’s a little bit more complicated than that. Physically yes. But dragons are quasi immortal and his spirit lives on in the magic. He can manifest here in the cavern or in other caverns where he has a connection to the inhabitants. He spends much of his time out and about doing his own thing, or with the other spirit dragons or talking to the elder dragons.’

‘Oh,’ was all that Erik could say. Suddenly his legs couldn’t support his weight anymore and he slumped to the floor of the cavern. ‘Any more surprises for me?’

‘I’m sorry for keeping this from you, but I thought it might be a bit too much before you were a dragon yourself. And he wasn’t about much when you were in your human form as he wanted to give us privacy.

He’s here right now. You’ll be able to see him and speak to him if you open your mind to him. If you want to that is.’

Erik knew that he had to do this, that now he knew the truth he couldn’t push Robert out of Marco’s life again, confused and overwhelmed as he was. So he concentrated on opening his mind.

A huge, magnificent jet black dragon manifested before him, with shining, glittering sapphire eyes that were even more beautiful than the string of jewels made from his tears that had protected Erik from harm outside the cavern in the time before his transformation. Robert seemed at one and the same time both very solid and very ethereal. He was very much there and his presence felt big and weighty, but Erik could see the walls of the cavern through his shimmering form.

‘Hello, little one. It’s lovely to finally meet you properly. And you need have no worries. You are the most wonderful, beautiful dragon imaginable. I will leave you two alone now so that Marco can help you get used to your new life. But I would like to come back and visit, to get to know you better, if that’s alright with you.’

‘Of c-c-c-c-course,’ was all that Erik could stammer out and then Robert was gone.

He heard Marco chuckle. ‘That was a lot to take in in your first hours as a dragon, but Robert is right: you are wonderful. Do you want to see yourself?’


	2. A new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter describes Erik's first day as a dragon. 
> 
> This is primarily Marco and Erik's story, but I have explained a little more about Robert and Marco's life together and why Robert is still part of their life in 'The First Mate', which is also a bit of a dragon baby teaser.

Marco and Erik were still by the shore of the enchanted lake. Marco waved a claw and a huge wave rose up, flattening itself into a mirror-like surface so that Erik could see his brand new dragon form for the very first time.

‘Look, Erik! You really are most wonderful,’ he said fondly, 'I can’t wait to see you in full flight with the moonlight glinting off your scales.’

Erik looked into the watery mirror and couldn’t resist preening himself a little. He had half feared that he wouldn’t measure up to the magnificence of Marco or the other dragons that he had met, especially now he’d seen Marco’s first mate, but he couldn’t help being pleasantly pleased at what he saw.

He was large, as Marco had said, slightly bigger than Marco in fact and he hoped that he would indeed be strong once he was fully in control of his new body. But his head, neck and limbs were relatively slim for a dragon, finely formed and elegant. His scales were variegated shades of brown, like a pile of multi-coloured late autumn leaves, some of which were tinged slightly pink at the edges. Erik had to smile, even in dragon form he still seemed to be able to blush pinkly.

He tried to get up, to move closer to the mirror to see his eyes more closely, but he collapsed in a less than elegant heap.

Marco nudged him lovingly with his snout. ‘You are beautiful and you are going to be a very elegant and graceful dragon, of that I am sure. But it will take some time. You need to get used to having a tail for one thing. And you must be weak. You need to eat.’

‘I wanted to see my eyes. Your eyes are so beautiful. As are Robert’s,’ Erik said wistfully.

‘Oh, Erik, your eyes are truly stunning. They sparkle brown and green at one and the same time. Look deep into my eyes, little one.’

Erik did so and realised to his delight that he could see his own eyes reflected there, that he could see them sparkling in Marco’s beautiful eyes. Instinctively he leaned forward, pressing the tip of his snout against Marco’s in what he supposed must be their first ever dragon kiss.

He could hear the joy in his mind. He sensed, he knew, just how happy Marco was. Their connection had always been strong, but now it was more intense, more intimate, more filled with love than ever before.

‘You need to eat, little one. You need to recover your strength.’

There was a mound of fresh fruit and vegetables beside Marco and he speared an apple with one sharp talon, holding it out to Erik. Erik nibbled at it surprisingly gently, before biting into it and crunching the juicy green apple down in almost a single bite. Now he understood why Marco chose not to eat meat and Erik was sure that he would make the same decision. His jaws and teeth were so strong, so very powerful, that the mere thought of them tearing through flesh was unimaginable.

Marco continued feeding him, until the pile of fruit and vegetables was almost completely consumed. This wasn’t at all how Erik had imagined his first meal as a dragon, being almost tenderly fed by his mate.

He felt a sudden rumbling deep inside. He hiccupped. Then he burped. And then to his great surprise, a small jet of flame shot out of his nose.

‘Oooops, sorry,’ he apologised, ‘dragon indigestion, I think.’

Marco just laughed. ‘Learning to control your fire will be one of the lessons you need to learn. I warn you, the next few weeks are going to be a bit like going back to school. But we’ll have so much fun, I promise!’

And, as if to illustrate, Marco impaled an apple on his talon and let out a small, very controlled, jet of fire, perfectly cooking the apple, turning it round to make sure that the skin was evenly caramelised all over. Then he offered it to Erik.

Erik hesitated. The apple was clearly still very hot, smoke rising from it.

‘Go on, Erik. You’re a dragon. You’re more or less fireproof. We can share!’

So together they gently nibbled at the apple. It was all very romantic. And Erik knew that this was also the beginning of his dragon education, of him starting to develop the fine motor skills that he would need.

He had always marvelled at just how delicate and precise Marco’s movements were for such a powerful being, at how Marco could so tenderly stroke and caress him, even with his huge, sharp talons. And now that he knew what it was like to live in a dragon’s body himself, he was even more amazed.

This all gave Erik an idea. ‘Can the enchanted lake give me anything to eat or drink that I ask for?’

‘Of course. It just needs to be in your head, to be something that you know and have eaten or drunk. Do you want to try? It would be a good way for you to start practicing how to harness the magic.’

Erik nodded. He had an idea already, something he really, really wanted right now.

‘You just need to concentrate. Hold the image in your mind and reach out and touch the magic. It’s hard to explain. You need to experience it. But you are part of the cavern now. The magic has accepted you. It’s part of you. You just need to learn how to control it.’

Erik thought hard about what he wanted to eat. Then he concentrated on the magic, trying to open his mind. He couldn’t put into words what happened next, but it felt like the power was whispering to him, rippling over his scales. And then there was what could best be described a sudden rush of wind flowing through the cavern.

‘Oooooooooh,’ was all he could say.

‘Yes, it’s an intoxicating feeling, isn’t it,’ observed Marco. ‘This is just the very beginning, little one. And what you have conjured up is pretty impressive too!’

Erik looked down at his feet. It was exactly what he had imagined. A huge three-tier chocolate cake. With cherries. And covered in whipped cream and chocolate shavings.

It looked so good. But maybe he had made a terrible mistake? How could he eat cake in dragon form?

Marco had no such reservations, however, digging a claw into the cake and offering it to Erik to lick. ‘Remember that you have a very long, agile dragon tongue,’ he said with a wink and a smile.

Erik blushed – he wasn’t sure that dragons could blush, but it felt as if he was blushing and he wouldn’t have been at all surprised if the pink tips of his scales were flushing deeper pink – at the memory of how Marco had pleasured him with his tongue.

Marco knew exactly what he was thinking of course and leaned closer to Erik, almost as if he was whispering confidentially in his ear, even though they were of course communicating telepathically. ‘And it is going to blow your mind just how much better that is going to feel now you are a dragon, my most precious little one.’

Erik was completely certain that he was blushing this time. But he was definitely looking forward to testing out the truth of what Marco had just said.

For now it was time for cake and they spent a happy few minutes feeding each other cake and licking the sticky remnants from their claws.

Erik suddenly lifted his head. ‘It’s Matthias. He’s speaking to me. The others are here and they want to come and visit. To see me. Is that OK, Marco?’

‘It’s your decision, Erik. This is your home. And your first day as a dragon. It’s up to you if you feel like having visitors.’

So just a couple of minutes later, four large, very excited dragons came barrelling into the cavern. Luckily the cavern was large, but a group of six dragons took up most of the available space.

‘Cake!’ squealed Mario excitedly. ‘You’re having cake!’ Erik showed off his new skills and summoned up enough cake to feed them all, trying out several different recipes this time.

Mario and Nuri immediately started to feed each other cake, just like Erik and Marco had, nuzzling and cooing at each other like a pair of lovebirds. This was obviously a ‘thing’ for newly mated dragons, as Erik supposed he and Marco were too now.

Matthias looked him up and down approvingly, touching their noses together in greeting. ‘You make a very fine dragon indeed, Erik. I am sure that we are going to have lots of fun together.’

‘And you look fairly unscathed, Marco,’ commented Pierre, ‘remarkably so given just how big Erik is. Matthias tore lumps out of me, the big brute that he is. It took me weeks to heal.’

‘Don’t be rude!’ complained Matthias, bumping his shoulder hard against his mate’s in indignation. But then they lovingly rubbed their necks together and Erik had the feeling that these two were always like this.

‘Robert was here and stopped Erik from doing me too much damage,’ explained Marco.

‘Oh!’ exclaimed Nuri. ‘That was a lot to take in on the first day. No wonder we are eating cake!’

Their guests left after a couple of hours, promising to come back and visit, while exacting promises of visits and adventures once Erik was experienced enough to fly longer distances.

‘And the others can’t wait to meet you,’ said Mario, ‘they’re all jealous that we got to meet Marco’s mate first, but we’re his best friends so of course we did!’

Matthias turned to Erik as they were leaving. ‘You have Marco and he’ll help you and give you everything you need. But if you ever need to talk to someone who isn’t your mate, I’m always here for you. You or Marco can make contact with me mentally at any time and I’ll come and see you.’

Erik sighed once his friends were away. It had been fun, but he was tired. And his head hurt. Five other dragons talking inside his mind all at once would take time getting used to.

Marco nodded in understanding. ‘It’s exhausting at first, I know. And managing the mental bond is something else that you will need to get used to. With someone like Matthias, you’ve formed a friendship bond and you can always contact each other, but you aren’t continually mentally connected. I think that it will be the same for you and Robert.

You and I are different. We are constantly mentally connected, always aware of each other. But we aren’t always actively present in each other’s minds, aware of one another’s thoughts and in constant communication. That would be too much, it would mean that we had no separate existence, no privacy. It’s hard to describe. It is like the bond is always there, but asleep some of the time, although we can always wake it up when we want to.

But, with your permission, I’d like to keep the bond active most of the time for these first few weeks, just while you are getting used to everything.’

Erik nodded. Everything was overwhelming, but new and exciting, and he had Marco to help him through it, the dragon whom he loved and trusted with all his heart.

‘And now, how about a bath before bed,’ suggested Marco. ‘We’re both exhausted, not to mention a little bit sticky, and we could do with a nice wash and then a good rest.’

Bath time had always been one of Erik’s favourite parts of the day. He’d enjoyed washing and petting his dragon and he wondered how it would be once he wasn’t human any more.

They waded into the waters of the enchanted lake, Erik a little unsteadily. He seemed to be coming to terms with the front part of his body, but his hind quarters were more troublesome. He was having to adapt to having a longer body, powerful back legs and a long tail. He’d never really thought about having a tail before!

Marco nosed at him gently. ‘It will come, Erik. It just takes time. I still remember what it was like.’ And then he hissed loudly as the water flowed over the wound in his side.

‘I’m so sorry, Marco. I hate that I hurt you.’

‘You couldn’t help it. And it’s worth it – it would be worth a hundred times this temporary pain - to have you with me forever like this. But if you want to help me, licking the wound will help to soothe it.’

So Erik did so, feeling a little awkward at first until he realised that Marco was making those faint, rumbling purring noises that he only made when he was completely relaxed and contented.

That was how he realised that bath time could be just as much fun when they were both dragons, that they could help each other wash with tongues and talons, that they could still stroke and scratch each other. Soon they were both purring so loudly that the cavern was vibrating with the sound. The enchanted lake itself seemed almost to be rippling with happiness along with them.

Erik took courage and decided to try something he had been longing to do since he had first seen Mario and Nuri. He rubbed his pronounced eye ridges over Marco’s throat, just under his jaw, which made both of them purr even louder with the pleasure. And then he started to rub his neck against Marco’s until their necks were intertwined and moving together in an elaborate courtship dance. It felt so good, just so very good.

Marco looked at him with glowing, sparkling eyes. ‘You know that only mates can trust each other enough to ever do that. Dragons are hard to seriously injure, very hard to kill. But our throats and our bellies are our most vulnerable parts and we only ever voluntarily expose them to our mates.’

‘Is that why you waited so long, why it was so special when I finally started to sleep on your belly?’

‘Yes, little one. Even though I loved you. Even though you were human. That was still a big barrier for me to overcome.’

Erik bent his head to caress his mate. ‘And now, speaking of sleep … ’

They shook themselves dry before going over to their sleeping place on the soft, warm sand.

Erik hesitated before lying down, remembering what Marco had said about wanting to sleep curled up against him.

But Marco reassured him. ‘Not tonight, little one. I am longing for that, but we have all the time in the world. Your first night as a dragon, you should sleep safely in my arms, just like you have every other night we have spent together.’

Erik sighed a happy dragony sigh as he snuggled up with his back to Marco’s belly. He felt Marco’s massive forearm lying warm and heavy over him, felt a powerful tail curling round him and Marco’s neck wrapped round him. He was totally enfolded in his dragon’s embrace and he understood what Marco had meant. His mate could hold him tight and close now, without any lingering fear that he could damage his fragile human lover, the worry he must have lived with every day for years.

There was one last thing that Erik needed to know. ‘In our dreamworld, will we still be humans?’

‘I suspect so. We are us, our true selves, the pure essence of who we are, in the dreamworld. It made sense to manifest as humans at the beginning. I was once human too and it was easier for you to understand, to relate to me in that state. We bonded extremely early for a dragon and their human mate, from the very first night. That is unusual

But who knows what will happen over the course of the centuries. That is all part of the great adventure. And I am so glad to be sharing it with you.’

‘Me too, Marco. I love you so much.’

‘I love you too, little one.’

And with that they slipped away into their dreamworld, where a tall, slim, elegant brown-haired man met once more with his shining golden-haired soulmate to spend the hours of darkness in perfect harmony and bliss.


	3. Learning

Erik felt panic running through his veins. As he fought his way back to consciousness, he didn’t seem to know where he was or even who he was. Something heavy was holding him down and he began instinctively to struggle against it. But there was something soothing and familiar in his mind as well. He focused on it for a moment and the fog in his head began to clear. It was Marco.

‘Hush, my precious little one. Everything is going to be alright. I’m here. I’ve got you. Just relax. It will pass.’

Erik looked round, twisting his neck to see Marco’s beautiful amber gold eyes looking at him, filled with a mixture of love and concern. The weight he felt was Marco’s arms, legs and tail holding him safe and secure.

Suddenly it all came flooding back and the panic was overtaken by excitement. ‘I’m a dragon!’ exclaimed Erik excitedly.

‘Yes you are,’ said Marco, the relief and amusement audible in his voice as he gently nuzzled at his mate, ‘and you are a wonderful, beautiful dragon who is going to have amazing adventures with the dragon who loves you with all his heart.’

Erik snuggled back down happily, enjoying the comfort of being held tight in his mate’s embrace. ‘Can we just stay like this for a minute or two? I was so tired last night that I went to sleep almost straight away and didn’t really have the chance to appreciate just how good it feels being in your arms like this.’

‘Of course!’ And with that Marco curled himself even tighter round Erik’s body and the two of them relaxed together, simply enjoying their closeness. That was until a loud rumbling noise from Erik’s stomach told them it was most definitely time for breakfast.

‘Sorry,’ shrugged Erik, blushing slightly pink, ‘I guess that yesterday used up a lot of energy and I need to eat.’

But Marco just laughed. ‘We have centuries ahead of us to snuggle, little one. And you need to eat to be strong enough for all the new experiences that lie ahead of you.’

It was Erik who summoned up their breakfast. Harnessing the magic seemed to be coming easily to him. After they had eaten, Marco looked at him with a quizzical expression.

‘Let’s go outside. I want to try something.’

This was the first time that Erik had really tried to walk in his dragon form. He felt stiff and clumsy at first, but it gradually became easier, even if he still had trouble controlling his tail. And it felt so good being outside. Everything looked brighter, sounded sharper, smelled more strongly. It was as if the world had become a more colourful, vibrant place overnight.

‘I had no idea,' said an awestruck Erik, looking around him in wonder.

‘Yes, it is rather overwhelming at first. It’s partly the magic flowing through you, partly the fact that all your senses are more heightened in your dragon form. Put quite simply, the world is now a more magical place for you.

And I want to keep it that way. I had thought that it would take longer for the magic to be strong enough in you for us to combine to protect our home, but I think you are powerful enough already.’

‘Protect our home?’

‘Yes. Think of all the stories you’ve heard, Erik. All the tales of knights being sent to slay dragons or virgins being sacrificed involve a single dragon, never a pair or a family.’

Erik had to agree, that was true. He and Marco had been troubled by a handful of budding dragon slayers over the past forty years. Marco had sent the ones who clearly had personal esteem issues, issues that they were trying to compensate for by waving an overly-large sword about, to the island to annoy the other knights.

But Erik had spoken to the ones who had seemed more reasonable, the ones who had seemed less than enthusiastic about dragon slaying. He had explained how things were and given them a choice. Either they could go to the island of the knights or Marco would give them a large pile of gold and they could make a new life for themselves somewhere else in a land far, far away.

Just to be on the safe side, they had told the young men that the gold would vanish if they told anyone what had happened. That wasn’t actually true, but they were pretty certain that the ones who had chosen to accept the offer were intelligent enough not to put it to the test out of sheer curiosity.

But the idea of saying goodbye to these unwelcome and usually annoying visitors was an attractive one, so Erik was definitely all ears as Marco explained further.

‘Mated dragons can combine their strength to protect their lairs and the land around them, so that they are effectively invisible to casual observers. That way they can build a safe environment for them and their families, especially their children. Do you want to try with me?’

Erik nodded, curious about really putting his ability to wield magic to the test for the first time.

Marco held out a forearm. ‘Link your arm with mine. Join your mind to mine. Just let go and follow my lead.’

Erik did as Marco asked. At first he felt nothing, but then he felt the power flowing through him. It seemed to be bubbling up from the ground, through their conjoined bodies and into the sky.

‘Erik! Look!’ ordered Marco.

And Erik looked up to see something that made him gasp in amazement. What looked like a shimmering dome hovered above their lair and the surrounding area, shimmering with power like a glittering rainbow.

‘It’s so beautiful’ he gasped.

‘It is. I’ve missed this.’

That was when Erik realised that the protective dome that had shielded the lair for centuries must also have perished when Robert had died. But Marco sounded happy rather than sad.

‘And now we are safe. Protected from the outside world. You, me and our future children. And this means that you can spend time outside straight away, even without me. That will make things easier for you.’

And it did. There was so much for Erik to learn, so many things that he had to practice over and over again, and it was indeed better for him that he was able to spend so much time outside. Not only that, being able to move about more freely made it possible for him to come to terms with his new body as quickly as he could, learning how to move as fluidly and as elegantly as Marco, developing his muscles and building up his strength. Erik wasn’t vain, but he was starting to become quietly content with his new dragon physique, satisfied that he measured up alright to the other dragons he had met, that he would not put Marco to shame.

The first big lesson Erik had to learn was how to manage and control the mental bond, how to remain connected with Marco, but maintain his privacy at the same time, or how to put their bond ‘on mute’ as Marco had termed it. Erik cherished his mental bond with Marco and couldn’t imagine his life without it. He knew that they had agreed to stay permanently connected for the first few weeks, while everything was still new to him, but maybe there was a way for it to last for longer?

So he shyly asked Marco about it one day, worried that perhaps being connected with him all the time was too big an intrusion, that Marco might want his privacy back

‘Of course, little one,’ and the swirling colours of joy in Marco’s eyes reassured Erik that he was genuinely delighted at Erik’s hesitant enquiry, ‘nothing would make me happier. You already have such good control over your telepathic powers that it should be simple.

We will always be aware of one other, be a part of each other, but actively communicating is something different, something we consciously decide to do. And we need to trust each other, to know that we would never try to read the other’s thoughts and feelings without permission, to invade the other’s mind. And I do trust you, completely and utterly.’

Erik also became expert at long distance communication, especially since Matthias had volunteered to act as his practice conversation partner. He was beginning to be able to juggle different levels of mental bonding, to communicate with different dragons at the same time and in different ways. For of course there was Robert too, who was around quite a lot.

It was all much more complex that Erik had imagined. He was aware of Marco when he was talking to Robert or Matthias, but Marco wouldn’t know what they were discussing unless he was part of the conversation as well. It was becoming easier over time, however, and Erik knew that this was an important skill he had to master in order to be able to function in a large group of dragons.

He learned to control his fire too, to be able to roast an apple as expertly as Marco had done for him on his first day as a dragon. Marco also showed him how to be able to roar out great jets of flame.

‘In the unlikely event that you have to protect yourself from a human, setting the ground on fire in front of them tends to make most of them run away without you actually having to hurt them.’

Then Marco paused, not really wanting to say what came next, but feeling that he had to. There were things that he had no right to keep from Erik.

‘You will need to learn how to defend yourself against another dragon as well. How to fight. And how to kill. I can’t teach you that. It would be too painful for me. If it is alright with you, Pierre and Matthias have agreed to undertake that part of your education.’

Of course Erik agreed. He could understand why Marco didn’t want to do this and he would feel safe with Pierre and Matthias. But he had to ask.

‘Do dragons fight often? Do they kill each other?’

Marco sighed, sinking down and turning partially onto his back, inviting Erik to snuggle up against him, nuzzling him tenderly with his snout as he tried to find the right words to answer his mate’s perfectly reasonable questions.

‘No, dragons rarely fight. They haven’t for hundreds of years. You remember the almost madness of your transformation, the rush of uncontrolled power?’

Erik did and he shivered, his blood running cold at the memory of how he had hurt Marco, at the thought of how much worse the injuries would have been if Robert hadn’t been there to stop him.

‘That is what it is like when dragons fight. That is why we have made the solemn and painful decision that no dragon can be allowed to live who has that madness running through their veins. They are a danger not just to humanity and all other living things on this earth, but to the very existence of dragonkind itself. That responsibility now lies on you too.’

Erik swallowed hard, suddenly aware of the crushing burden of duty resting on him, that he was now part of something much bigger than the two of them. It had been just him and Marco for so long that it was hard to take all of this in, but Marco wasn’t finished.

‘Centuries ago there were great dragon wars. Hundreds of dragons died. Only a few elder dragons survive from the days before the dragon wars, dragons who remember the madness and the chaos, but the memory of it, the horror of it, remains in all of us.

Entire families were wiped out. Whole magical bloodlines were extinguished forever. It has taken us generations to begin to rebuild our numbers, to restore our culture and our heritage, to re-establish the great families.

There are only two real great families left in the west. Some of our bloodlines and histories are complex and intermingled. Robert’s was, for example, and so is Mario’s.

But what I haven’t told you until now is that falling in love with me, becoming my mate, has inextricably allied you with one of the two great families, the one I chose. In fact I am sort of … well I am kind of important in that family.’ Marco shrugged, trying to look modest, as if it didn’t matter.

‘And Robert, whose magic is also in you, was not only part of our family but also very significant to the other great family. It’s complicated. But you are now part of a powerful magical bloodline.

You’ve already met Pierre & Matthias and Mario & Nuri because they’re my closest friends and their mates. You’ll meet the rest of the family soon.

And you’ll meet the members of the other family as well eventually. We get on perfectly well most of the time. We have allied to protect our common heritage, our shared values, to safeguard what is important to us. And there are intermarriages, even what you could almost term transfers, between us. There is conflict and competition, of course. We are dragons after all, mighty and powerful beings. But we have found an outlet for that, a way to channel it. You will learn more about that in due course too.

This is why it is so important for you to learn so much so quickly. I need to equip you to be part of this new world, to be able to survive and protect yourself.

I’m so sorry, Erik. This is partly why I was reluctant at first for you to know how you could live as a dragon with me. You were so young, and so good, and so perfect. But I was selfish. I loved you too much. I needed you too much. I wanted to share my life with you forever. I couldn’t bear to have to say goodbye to you one day. And so I brought you into this world. But there were so many things that I didn’t tell you until it was far too late. I was a coward. I was afraid that it would be too much for you to accept, that you would leave me.’

At this Marco cried a huge solitary tear, which dropped to the ground as a perfect shimmering green emerald.

Erik shifted himself so that he could nuzzle against his mate, stroking Marco with his snout, entwining their necks together as lovingly and as soothingly as possible.

‘No, Marco. This was my choice. You gave me the choice. And I chose you. I chose this life. If I had that decision to make again, I would make the same choice a thousand times over. And I understand why you couldn’t tell me about Robert, about all of this. I could never have truly understood these things before I knew what it was like to be a dragon, before I could feel what that meant in my own flesh and bones.

But, even if I had known, I would still have made the same choice. I would just have been more nervous beforehand. And you know why I would have made the same decision? Because I knew you and I trusted you. I saw just how good and how loving you were, how much you hated the thought of hurting a single living thing. I saw how you wanted me to make the decision of my own free will. I saw how tender you were with me, how caring you were, how you looked after me.

And more than that. I could feel those things, I felt them inside me because we were bonded from the very first night we spent together. And I could _never_ have walked away from that. It would have been like ripping out my own heart and casting it aside.

You’re not perfect, Marco. And I love you even more fiercely because you’re not perfect. You are damaged and flawed and you’ve made mistakes, terrible mistakes. But you have learned from them and moved on with your life. And that makes you truly remarkable and I am honoured that you chose me as your mate.

So everything you have told me means only one thing. I want to work as hard as I can and learn as much as I can so that I can be the best possible mate for you, so that I am worthy to stand at your side, so that I can be the dragon you need and deserve by you.’

Erik’s scales were glowing by now, his eyes flashing and sparkling, glinting green and brown as he spoke.

‘Oh Erik, you already are. And you have no idea just how glorious and just how magnificent you look like this, all fired up and passionate. I am proud to have you by my side. I always have been and I always will be.’

Erik let himself be pulled into Marco’s embrace as they curled up together, badly needing to hold each other tight and close. As he lay there, immersing himself in the deepest intimacies of his bond with Marco, feeling the waves of love, devotion and pride wash over his mind, he heard another voice in his head, that of the third dragon who called the cavern home.

‘Well done, little one. You are a truly impressive dragon. I am proud to be able to say that my magic flows through your blood. You are perfect: brave, strong and noble, a true warrior with a good, pure and loving heart. You are exactly what Marco needs. What your family needs. What our kind needs. What I need.’

And with that Erik felt something almost like a mystical caress across his hide, as if Robert was giving him his blessing.

His new dragon life was shaping up to be a little more complicated than he had expected, but Erik was determined to live up to the responsibilities he had unwittingly inherited along with his love for the beautiful golden dragon in whose arms he lay.


	4. An important test

 

Erik was true to his word. He understood that Marco loved him exactly the way he was and his love for Marco was absolute and unconditional, but he worked harder than ever before to develop the skills he needed to survive and flourish as a dragon, to be the mate Marco deserved and needed, especially now he knew what responsibilities lay upon them.

He grew strong, supple and graceful, glorying in the command he now had over his dragon body. He worked long and hard on his mental control, becoming a skilled and powerful telepath. And he learned how to harness the magic, to utilise it in subtle and effective ways. As Marco had suspected from the very first evening, it transpired that Erik had a particular affinity with food magic. He could weave the strands of magic to create amazing dishes and wonderful creations; he only needed to have the recipe in his head to be able to summon it up. Erik could even tease and persuade the magic into producing complex dishes and vessels: wicker baskets that could be carried outside in dragon claws for picnics in the sun, dragon-sized drinking straws, even elaborate cake stands. The only limit seemed to be Erik’s imagination!

Marco had never eaten as well in his entire life. Piles of steaming, golden-crusted juicy vegetable pies. Stews and casseroles. And of course Erik’s famous cakes. The fame of Erik’s cakes was spreading and other members of the family had started clamouring for invitations to afternoon tea, even though Marco carefully controlled the guest list until Erik was ready.

Their first visitors from outside the circle of Marco’s closest friends flew in from southern Spain, Marc, his mate and their beautiful small daughter. Erik conjured up a pile of huge, sparkly, pink-iced cupcakes, each one the perfect size for a little dragon princess.

‘You’ve made a friend for life there,’ observed Marc, as his daughter cuddled up against Erik’s leg, entranced by her cupcakes, which were topped with silver balls, pink strands of the finest spun sugar, pink and white marshmallows and sugar paste roses.

‘I thought she’d like a cake just for herself, a special baby-dragon-sized cake.’

The look that Marco gave Erik made his heart melt with sheer bliss. He would have known exactly what Marco was thinking at that moment even if he hadn’t been able to read his thoughts.

Marco and Erik were eating dinner together one night, their snouts happily buried in a huge dish of root vegetable stew topped with rich, cheesy mash. Marco loved it when they ate together like this, sharing their food, snouts happily nudging against each other as they rooted about in the dish. Dessert was a massive fruit crumble and Marco sat back happily afterwards to digest his dinner, licking every last trace of crumble topping from his mouth and jaws, sighing as he contentedly patted his now extremely full belly.

‘There are so many reasons why I am glad to have fallen in love with you, little one. And the fact that I am now the best-fed dragon alive is only one of them. Your food magic really is something special, Erik.’

‘It’s nothing,’ shrugged Erik, ‘it’s only food. I’ve always enjoyed cooking, so it seems to come easy.’

‘No, Erik. It is a special talent. Your food magic is so subtle, so complex and creative. I’ve never seen anything like it. It is far, far easier to do something dramatic like blow up the top of a mountain than it is to create such beautiful and imaginative dishes. I always knew that you were special, little one.’

Marco caressed Erik ever so tenderly with his snout as he spoke. This was something that Erik could never get enough of, just how loving and affectionate they were with one another, constantly nudging, nuzzling and caressing each other, curling up in a cosy pile of intermingled dragon limbs to nap. He knew just how cautious and restrained Marco had been with him when he was still human. But now they never had to think twice about rubbing their snouts together or caressing the other with a massive claw.

Erik had begun to understand the way Pierre and Matthias were together, always bumping shoulders or swiping at each other with their massive forelegs, even though they were obviously devoted to each other. Pierre had had to be so careful of Matthias for decades until all of a sudden his mate transformed into a dragon even bigger and more powerful than he was. No wonder they now enjoyed the rough and tumble of their everyday relationship.

And perhaps the most blissful part of the day was when they lay down together to go to sleep. Erik had so much to learn that he was exhausted by the time evening came, but he always awoke refreshed after a night sleeping in Marco’s arms. He had been a dragon for about two weeks when he shyly lay down first one evening, when it finally dawned on him how vulnerable it really did feel to roll over and expose his belly like this, even to his mate, and just how much Marco must have loved him and trusted him to be able to do this almost from the very beginning.

Marco looked at him, his scales seeming to gleam with excitement, his eyes sparkling gold and green and amber. ‘Are you sure, little one?’

Erik nodded and Marco carefully lay down against him, snuggling up against his belly with a blissed-out sigh. Erik carefully curled his tail round his mate, winding his neck round Marco, before folding his limbs round his dragon. This was perfect, he felt whole, he felt complete, finally holding his dragon in his loving embrace.

He realised that he would always think of Marco as ‘his dragon’ even though he was now a dragon himself, just as he would always be Marco’s ‘little one’ although he stood a few centimetres taller in the shoulder than his golden mate. That was how they had fallen in love with each other and that was how they would always see each other, just like his father had always seen his mother as the beautiful young girl he had once known, even when they were both old and grey after a lifetime of happiness together.

They were dozing happily together one morning, when Marco suddenly sat bolt upright, a look of consternation on his face. Erik had never seen Marco like this.

‘What is it?’ he asked, worried about Marco’s response.

‘It’s one of the elder dragons. He’s asking for permission to land. He wants to meet you.’

Marco stood up, hurriedly checking the cavern to make sure that everything was in order, shaking himself out so that he appeared in his best light. Erik did the same, suddenly curious about a dragon who could make his magnificent Marco quite so nervous.

The dragon who entered the cavern a few minutes later was smaller than most of the dragons Erik had met thus far and appeared less impressive at first glance. But he radiated wisdom, he commanded respect, and Erik would have instinctively bowed his head to him, even if Marco hadn’t done it first. The eyes of the elder dragon were filled with the wisdom of the ages, of all that he had seen, but kindness and empathy also radiated from them.

‘It is an honour to welcome you to our cavern, Miroslav,’ Marco formally welcomed their visitor. ‘To what do we owe the privilege?’

‘I’d heard so much about your mate, Marco, that I had to see him for myself. So this is your Erik. Hmmm. Interesting.’

Although he was nervous, Erik tried to stay calm under Miroslav’s scrutiny, to stand tall and proud and prove himself worthy of being Marco’s chosen mate.

‘I was glad to hear that Marco had found himself a new mate. He was alone for far too long. And you are very interesting, very interesting indeed.’

Miroslav raised his voice slightly, ‘And I suppose that you are here too somewhere, Robert.’

As if commanded, a huge, black dragon shimmered into view.

The elder dragon addressed Erik directly, ‘Are you alright with this Erik, I mean the three of you?’

‘Of course. It took some getting used to at first. But I wouldn’t have Marco if it wasn’t for Robert. And I would rather we had this, the three of us together, than that they were apart forever. I know … I know how much it would hurt me not to be able to be with Marco. I’ve never doubted Marco’s love for me and Robert is part of my life now. My life would feel emptier without him.’

Erik could feel the love and gratitude flowing from Marco and Robert as he spoke, but he kept his attention focused on Miroslav, whose gaze took in all three of them.

Finally the elder dragon spoke again, ‘Very interesting indeed. The three of you are something very special. I’ve seen nothing like this for millennia.

Now I’ve heard you have a special talent for food magic, Erik. Cake in particular. I suppose that cake for breakfast isn’t very healthy. But today is a special day, so maybe we can make an exception.’

Erik could have sworn that the impressive dragon winked, just for a split second. So Erik summoned up a vast apple cake – which seemed appropriate enough for breakfast - and giant bowls of milky coffee sprinkled with chocolate and cinnamon, each one big enough for a dragon to lap from it comfortably. It was a good morning and Erik felt like he had passed an important test.

There was only one problem, one thing that marred Erik’s wonderful new dragon life. It would need to be addressed, but he wasn’t sure how to and he wanted to speak to Matthias about it.

He got his chance a few days later. Marco and Pierre were off doing ‘stuff’. Erik hadn’t enquired too closely. He was closer to Marco than he had ever imagined was possible, they spent almost every moment together, waking or sleeping, but they still needed their own lives, their own interests.

Matthias had come to visit him while Marco and Pierre were amusing themselves. Erik summoned up a basket of tasty dragon snacks and they carried them out of the cavern to enjoy a lazy afternoon of sunbathing and chatting.

‘These are so good, Erik,’ complimented Matthias as he polished off another pile of snacks. ‘and ... well ... I am eating for two now.’

Erik turned to face him, his eyes sparkling with joy, ‘You and Pierre are expecting a baby! I’m so happy for you both.’

‘We’ve been together for about four hundred years now, so it seemed about time. You know that most dragon couples only have one child – something to do with balance in the magic. But it is important that we have a child. Not just because we want one together - we do, so very much – but to pass on the magic we have created together, to make sure that our kind survive and prosper.’

‘What’s … what’s it like? If that isn’t too personal a question,’ Erik hastily added.

But Matthias just smiled at him happily. ‘It’s wonderful, Erik. The most amazing feeling in the world. Pierre and I were quite open as to who would carry our child and the magic chose me. I can sense him or her, even though I can’t communicate with them yet.

Dragons are magical, telepathic beings right from conception, which means that it would be cruel to leave our baby alone before they can understand what that means and how to cope with it. So I will carry him or her everywhere with me under my heart until I lay the egg in the sand of our cavern where it will hatch. Once the egg is buried in the warm sand, either Pierre or I will have to stay with it at all times. I doubt we will want to leave our egg for any length of time.’

Matthias laughed, ‘That’s the only drawback to being pregnant. Pierre can’t help fussing over me. I was so relieved that he agreed I was safe enough here with you today to go off and have some fun with Marco. He needs it. And I needed some peace.’

‘You can come here and relax any time, Matthias. You are safe under our protection dome. I can feed you nourishing dragon pregnancy foods, or maybe just cake! And if Marco is with Pierre, he and I can be in contact in one swish of a dragon’s tail, no matter where they are.’

Then a sudden thought struck Erik. ‘Oh no! I have just realised how protective Marco will be of me when I am carrying our child. He’ll barely leave me alone for a moment.’

‘He’ll be terrible,’ laughed Matthias, before going on more seriously, ‘You’re certain it will be you, aren’t you.’

‘I want it to be,’ sighed Erik, ‘just so very much. But that’s not the only reason. I think it would be easier for Robert if it was me and he’s part of our family as well. He shouldn’t have to see Marco pregnant with someone else’s child. That would just be too cruel. And … and I hope that we don’t have to wait too long for our own child.’

‘You have a good heart, Erik. And I have the suspicion that you won’t have to wait too long, something tells me that.’

Matthias stopped speaking for a moment, regarding Erik curiously. ‘You’re blushing. I’d call it adorable, but you’d probably hit me. I’m guessing Marco makes you blush on purpose sometimes because he loves seeing it.’

‘It is so annoying. It's the one human characteristic I wish I’d lost when I transformed.’

‘It’s a quirk of the magic. Most of us retain one identifiable human characteristic from our former selves. Marco shimmers golden. Pierre has that stupid tuft of hair. I have this strong brow line. And your scales blush pink.’

Erik still needed to ask Matthias’s advice on what was bothering him, but he was temporarily diverted. ‘Did all dragons begin life as humans?’

‘The majority of us who are currently alive, yes. You know about the terrible dragon wars by now?’

Erik nodded.

‘All of us have sworn a solemn oath never to let history repeat itself. So few of us were left alive afterwards. You’ve met Miroslav. He is one of the few who lived through the dragon wars who are still with us. Most of those who survived departed into the magic once our population began to stabilise, unable to live with the horror of the memories of what they had witnessed.

Our population restored itself slowly, so as to retain the equilibrium in the magic, so that no single family or faction or strand of magic gained the ascendency. That is why so many dragons took human mates. We all brought something new, something valuable that replenished the bloodline.

No pair born as dragons have mated since the dragon wars. The day that takes place will be a great blessing and a celebration for our kind, a symbol that renewal has finally come. But we will never forget!’ Matthias’s eyes flashed with bright blue sparks as he finished speaking.

Erik felt subdued as he listened to Matthias, but it made his question even more important.

‘The thing is … Well Marco and I can’t have a child if we can’t mate in dragon form. And we can’t mate if I can’t fly. And he won’t let me. I mean he lets me strengthen my wings and practise taking off and landing. And I know that’s important, that I need learn that to be safe. But he won’t let me fly outside the protection dome. And that means that he can’t fly either because he won’t leave me. It’s been three weeks now and I know that isn’t healthy for him.’

Matthias sighed. ‘Pierre and I feared that this might happen. It is rare for a dragon to lose their mate and even rarer for them to survive it. We were with him afterwards and there was a time we feared he wouldn’t make it, that we would have to end his life for all our sakes. That would have been soul destroying for us, Pierre in particular, but it was our responsibility and we couldn’t let anyone else do that, not to Marco.

But he did survive. And now we know why, because of you. You’re special. But he still feels guilty about Robert. He is completely terrified of losing you. And he feels responsible for you. That is something it took me a long time to realise. The dragon feels completely responsible for their human mate, for their transformation and their safety because they know what they are bringing them into, even though we would always have made the same choice, no matter what.’

Erik had gradually begun to suspect this, it explained a lot about Marco’s behaviour, but it was good to hear Matthias confirm it.

‘But, while I understand why Marco is behaving like this, it can’t go on He is denying you your rightful dragon heritage. You can never play a full part in the life of your family, of your kind, if you can’t fly. Physically, you need to be able to fly. Your body demands it - you are a dragon after all.

It is Marco’s responsibility to teach you how to fly safely. And he is risking your life. The two of you are so close that eventually your body will decide it is time to mate, there is no way to avoid that. If you can’t fly properly, that could be fatal for you.

So you have to explain to Marco that you understand why he is reacting this way, but that he needs to teach you to fly to safeguard your health and wellbeing. Only he can do that for you. And it might help if you reassure him that you won’t take any risks, that you will follow all his instructions. Once he sees how strong and magnificent you are, once he experiences the powerful feeling of flying with his mate again, then he’ll finally be able to relax and enjoy it.’

‘Thank you so very much, Matthias. That helps me greatly. I’ll speak to Marco. Now how about some more snacks?’ And with that Erik trotted gracefully back into the cavern to produce more food, leaving Matthias relaxing in the sun, his foreleg resting protectively over his and Pierre’s future baby dragon.


	5. Of flights and Dragonball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Erik and Marco's first flight as a stand-alone gift fic - 'The First Flight' - which takes place pretty much in the middle of this chapter.

Erik was restless as they lay down to sleep that night, unable to settle, preoccupied with the conversation he would have to have with Marco sometime. Eventually he gave up trying to get comfortable, turning round to face Marco, looking his dragon straight in those wonderful amber-green eyes that glinted with flecks of gold.

‘What is it, little one?’ asked Marco tenderly, seeing the concern and confusion in Erik’s expression.

Erik took a deep breath, it was now or never, this really couldn’t wait. But he had an idea as to something that might help as well.

‘I totally understand why you are so nervous about me flying. And I promise to be careful, to do everything that you tell me to do. But, Marco. I am a dragon. I need to fly. I want to fly. I want to fly by your side, high over the forest, as your mate the way I am made to do. And I need you to teach me.’

Marco said nothing and just looked at Erik with a strange look in his eyes.

So Erik continued on, beginning to babble in his desperation to convince Marco to let him fly, ‘I mean, I can’t live a proper life as a dragon if I can’t fly. I can’t meet the rest of our family. What happens when Matthias is too pregnant to fly any more or the baby is too young to travel? How am I meant to see them? You can’t keep me trapped a prisoner in this cavern just to keep me safe no matter how much you want to.

And,’ now Erik could hear the desperate pleading tone in his voice, ‘if I can’t fly, we can never mate, we can never have a child of our own. Please, Marco. I’m begging you.’

There was nothing more for Erik to say and he stopped speaking, looking sorrowfully at the cavern floor as he waited for Marco’s response.

He felt Marco’s snout nudging at him, stroking him lovingly, attempting to comfort him.

‘I know, Erik. I’m sorry. I haven’t been fair to you. Pierre told me pretty much the same thing today, that I was failing in my duty to you as my mate. It’s just that I can’t bear the thought of anything happening to you, of me being responsible for that again.

And … well the truth is that every time I think about you flying … I think … I think about the last time I flew alongside a dragon who was my mate, and all the pain and the guilt comes flooding back. I hoped that would go away over time, but … ’

Erik had begun to suspect this was part of the problem, which was precisely why he had summoned backup in case it was needed. And, perfectly on cue, Robert shimmered into view.

‘R-R-R-R-R-R-obert.’ stammered Marco, ‘H-H-H-H-H-H-how?’

‘Erik summoned me. Your young mate has far more sense in one of his claws than you have in your entire several-hundred-year-old dragon body.’

‘May I try and talk some sense into him?’ Robert knew he had to ask for Erik’s permission first, that was important.

‘Go ahead.’

Robert walked up to Marco and sat down in front of him, looking his mate in the eyes, lifting one shimmering foreleg to caress him. ‘Listen to me, Marco. What happened was a freak accident. You have to stop feeling guilty about it. You can’t let it ruin the rest of your life. And above all you can’t let it ruin Erik’s life, which is what it will do. That isn’t fair to him. Or to me.

I don’t want to be responsible for that. Erik is too special, too precious. What the two of you have together is too important. You behaving like this isn’t just disrespectful to your relationship with Erik, but also to me, to us, to what we had.

I understand how you feel, we both do, but you need to try and let go of it. For all of our sakes. I taught you to fly and now you need to teach Erik. That is your responsibility, your duty. What happens after that is Erik’s responsibility and I have no doubt that he will be careful and sensible.

But if you want to truly honour what we had together, Marco, then you need to lead the life you are meant to lead with Erik. It was me who brought you into this world. If anything I am responsible, both for you and for Erik. And I wouldn’t change a thing, I wouldn’t want to lose one moment we spent together. But you need to move forward. And I really, really want to get to meet my baby niece or nephew one day.’

Marco smiled faintly at that, even though Erik could see that his eyes were glittering with unshed tears, as were Robert’s.

‘Thank you for that. I know what I need to do now.’

‘Good. Well, I’ll leave you two in peace now. You need to sleep, you have a busy day ahead of you. I think someone will be having flying lessons tomorrow.’

Robert went to leave, but Erik stopped him. ‘Wait. Can you … is it possible … can you stay with us tonight? I mean, if it isn't too painful for you.’

Robert cocked his head questioningly, which gave Erik the courage to go on. ‘The two of you never got a chance to say goodbye to each other. But you could now, through me I mean.’

‘Oh Erik, nothing would make me happier. But your dreamworld is a special, intimate place for the two of you. I would never want to intrude.’

‘But if I wanted it too?’

Marco came up behind him and he felt his mate’s neck winding lovingly round him. ‘Are you sure, little one, really sure?’

‘Do you want this, Marco?’

‘Of course, but only if you are completely sure. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you, you are so good and pure and loving. I knew that from the very first day I met you.’

Erik just smiled at his dragon, before lying down to make himself comfortable. And after a moment's hesitation, two other dragons curled up round him. From behind he was held close and safe in the arms of his mate, as he had been during so many wonderful nights before. And in front of him lay a majestic, black dragon, snuggled peacefully up against his belly, with Erik’s head and tail curled round him.

There were two men in his dreamworld that night, one tall and golden with amber-green eyes, the other tall and dark with eyes of the most brilliant blue. Robert went to lie down next to Erik, but Erik placed his finger on his lips, shushing him as he lay down behind Marco, holding his mate in his arms. This was Robert and Marco’s night together, to hold each other, to kiss, to say the farewells they had never got the chance to utter in the waking world. And Erik wasn’t jealous at all, only happy that he could give this gift to the one he loved.

He was alone with Marco again when he woke up, with Marco looking down at him with shining eyes. Erik could feel how happy and contented Marco was, he appeared more at peace with himself and the part of him that had always been slightly dark and broken by his pain and loss seemed to finally be beginning to heal.

‘Thank you, Erik,’ he said in a soft voice full of wonder, ‘that meant so much to us, I don’t have the words to say just how grateful and how touched I am that you would do that for me, for us.’

But Erik just smiled at his dragon. ‘I’m just happy that I could give you both that and … and … I don’t know if it is something you would want but … I know that you used to celebrate the day of your transformation as Robert’s and yours anniversary before … and … if you like … we could do that once a year on your anniversary.’

‘Oh Erik!’ exclaimed Marco, his heart overflowing with love and joy as he curled himself tight round the body of his beloved mate in a warm embrace.

***

Marco was true to his word and Erik began his serious flight training the very next day. At times Erik caught sight of the worry flickering across his face, felt the momentary fear in his mind, but Marco remained steadfast and Erik did his best to encourage him that everything would be alright.

They made their first flight together two weeks later and it was glorious, truly glorious. Finally the last of Marco’s lingering doubts and fears began to evaporate and a whole new world opened up for him and Erik.

Their first daytime flight took place not long after, to visit Pierre and Matthias in their lair. They flew south over the spiny ridge of the Black Forest, which looked so different to _their_ forest, but was incredibly beautiful in its own way. Marco led the way to the rocky outcrop perched high in the hills above Freiburg where their dragon best friends lived. They spent a wonderful day with Pierre and Matthias in their lair. It was good to be able to start visiting other dragons, even if Marco thought that their lair would always remain a visitor magnet because of the lure of Erik’s cooking, especially his famous cakes.

And Erik couldn’t get enough of flying beside Marco, at how gloriously powerful it felt to be soaring high in the sky at the side of the one he loved with all his heart. Flying with his mate was everything he had dreamed of and better.

It was after that flight that Marco shyly asked him something, slightly scuffing his huge feet in the sand of the cavern floor as he spoke.

‘Do you think you are ready for a longer flight yet, Erik? And to be confronted with the rest of this crazy family I have brought you into?’

Erik nodded interestedly, even if he was a little nervous at the thought. ‘Yes. Why? How?’

‘Well it’s just that I have been skipping Dragonball practice ever since your transformation and we have a big game coming up. The rest of the family have kind of started complaining. I’m the second captain too, and our captain is injured, so it is sort of important that I’m there.

But I’ll get into terrible trouble if I don’t bring you, everybody is desperately curious to meet you. Matthias will be there, but he’s too heavily pregnant by now to train, so he’ll be able to keep you company. And of course Mario and Nuri will be there.’

The next practice session was a few days later and Erik woke up with butterflies in his stomach again, almost too excited for breakfast.

Pierre and Matthias arrived for moral support before the four of them flew off, north to the vast stone arena that also served as their training ground. This was the longest flight Erik had undertaken so far, but he thrilled with anticipation as they approached their destination, as he saw just how big and how impressive it was. Erik suddenly felt part of something, something important and meaningful that had lasted over time. He began to finally understand what his new family meant, what he was now a part of.

Huge black and gold banners fluttered proudly over the training ground and massive golden pylons reached high into the sky. And the air was filled with the sound of mighty dragon wings coming in to land, one after another. Many of the dragons had brought their mates and their children with them to watch and it really was a family atmosphere.

‘What about the girl dragons,’ Erik whispered to Marco, ‘do they play too?’

Marco shook his head seriously, ‘Oh no, not with us. They have their own Dragonball teams. They are far too aggressive for us to play with them.’

Erik could see that Marco was torn between staying by his side and going off to warm up with Pierre. So Erik gently nudged him, ‘Go, have fun, do me proud. I’ll be fine here with Matthias.’

Erik and Matthias found a comfy place to sit and watch the action.

‘Has Marco been boring you already about how we have the biggest arena and how this is the most beautiful place in the world?’

‘No,’ said Erik cautiously, ‘he hadn’t even mentioned it until a few days ago. I knew that he used to regularly go off and do stuff when I was still human, but I always spent the time that he was away with my family.’

‘This means a lot to him, as in a lot,’ stressed Matthias, ‘it’s very personal to him. I need to warn you. He is our captain until the injury to Marcel’s leg heals and he can get … well let’s just say that he can get very excitable indeed when he is wearing the captain’s amulet.’

Matthias started explaining the rules to him and introducing the dragons on the arena floor. They played in teams of eleven and the aim was simple: to get the ball in your opponent’s net while preventing them from getting it in yours. No magic was allowed, that was cheating. When you were in possession of the ball you had to have your feet on the ground and run with it, but you were allowed to fly over the pitch without the ball.

As Matthias explained, that was a question of tactics. Dragons were always faster in the air than on the ground, but you had to factor in the time lapse and accuracy for take off and landing and you had more control of the ball if your feet were securely on the ground when you received it. So the balance between running and flying was also dependent on what position you played in.

Pierre and Marco played up front and Erik’s heart thudded with pride as he saw how glorious Marco was, rushing up and down the pitch like a mighty golden whirlwind. And Pierre was beautiful to watch as he danced and pirouetted so confidently and majestically with the ball.

He nudged Matthias in the ribs, ‘He’s good your mate, isn’t he?’

Matthias grinned proudly, ‘He is, isn’t he? One of the best in the world. As is your Marco.’

Now it was Erik’s turn to beam with pride.

Matthias pointed out the other dragons who played up front, including Mario. And then there were the dragons who occupied the space in the middle, the ‘link’ players as Matthias called them, including Nuri and a young, friendly-looking dragon, who he learned was called Julian.

And then there were the dragons at the back, whose primary job was to stop the other team scoring. One was Marc, whom he’d already met and who’d greeted him warmly when they arrived. Lukasz was Polish, golden and sharp featured. And there was also a huge, slightly grumpy-looking dragon, who’d flown in from Greece, although Matthias assured him that he was actually a big softie at heart.

Erik wasn’t an expert, but he could spot a gap in the formation on the left, behind Marco, who was struggling to get the ball. He commented on that to Matthias, who sighed sadly, ‘Yes, we have a few dragons unable to play right now. Our captain. Young Raphael. Normally I could step in, but well … ’ he gestured at his large ‘egg bump’. And then he looked at Erik thoughtfully.

During a break in practice, Matthias beckoned Marco over. ‘This might sound like a crazy idea, captain, but maybe Erik could take part in practice, just to see how it goes. He’s strong. I suspect he’ll be fast and elegant. He might be just what we need to fill the gap?’

Erik’s jaw dropped wide open, ‘B-B-B-B-But, I’ve only been a dragon for a couple of months now.’

Matthias winked at him, ‘True, but one of the few positive things about Marco’s paranoia and all that strength and flight training he made you do, is that you are actually very well-developed and highly accomplished for your age.’

Marco looked at Erik, excitement glinting in his wonderful eyes, ‘So, what do you think, little one? Do you want to play alongside me?’


	6. Uncle Erik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one are mainly about Dragonball. But there might be an egg hatching and maybe other interesting developments too.
> 
> I had the names for the Durmeus and Götzahin babies from the beginning, but not for the Aubinter baby until inspiration struck. So I would like to thank Blue_Night for letting me borrow the name of one of their characters for the occupant of Pierre and Matthias's egg. And there might be the odd similarity too!

Erik’s mind was whirring. Of course he wanted to play. It looked so thrilling and exciting, with the huge, powerful dragons darting and dashing all over the vast arena floor. And the thought of being able to play alongside Marco was as enticing to him as it obviously was to his mate. But he was worried too. Worried that he was new to being a dragon, that he didn’t really know how to play. What if he was really bad at it? What if he messed it up for the others? What if he embarrassed Marco? After all, this was the first time he had been properly introduced to most of the rest of the family?

‘Well, yes … I would … I would really like to … but should I? … Can I? … ’ he stuttered.

It was Mario who made the decision for him. He had wandered over to see what the mini-conference was about.

‘Go on,’ he urged, knocking his shoulder against Erik’s companionably, ‘give it a try, it will be fun. Don’t worry too much about the rules right now. This is only a practice game. Just have a go and see what happens.’

Erik felt a strange feeling inside him as he ran onto the field for the first time, akin to the butterflies that had fluttered in his stomach on the morning of his first flight. And then they began to play and Erik forgot everything in the exhilaration of his first Dragonball game. He could see why this meant so much to Marco. Erik loved the power and the speed, the skill needed to control the ball and the camaraderie with the other dragons.

He tried to follow the advice he’d been given, not to fly during his first game, to stay on the ground and focus on his ball control and positional play. And it seemed to be going alright. Sometimes things went wrong, either his pass missed its intended target or he judged the distance wrong. And then there was the slightly embarrassing moment when he trod on Nuri’s tail by accident, even though Nuri just smiled at him as he tried to apologise and assured him that it happened to all of them. But all in all he was happy. He had enjoyed himself and not disgraced Marco.

Erik was standing by the side afterwards, his flanks still heaving a little from the unaccustomed exertion, chatting to Łukasz and Marc, when Marco came trotting up to him with two dragons he hadn’t met before. One was thin and ascetic looking, but he smiled at Erik warmly, with the slightest hint of a paternal twinkle in his eye. The other was much larger, a dark and imposing dragon with a definite air of authority. Erik knew instinctively that this must be one of the surviving elder dragons.

It was the elder dragon who spoke first. ‘Well Thomas, what do you think?’

‘He has potential, a lot of potential. He’s strong, fast and accurate and has the makings of an intelligent player. He’s young, but already fully grown, unlike the dragon born who have to grow to full maturity. And he is surprisingly strong and well-developed, with excellent control over his body, given how recently he transformed.’

Erik couldn’t help feeling a tiny flicker of pride at hearing this and he could sense that Marco felt exactly the same.

The elder dragon considered him thoughtfully for some time before speaking again, ‘It’s as much your decision, Marco. You know your mate better than any of us, not to mention how much work is involved.’

Erik felt a bit uncomfortable being talked about like this, but he trusted Marco and he knew how important this was for him.

‘Erik will work as hard as he needs to, of that I have no doubt,’ Marco responded. ‘I can make sure that he is fully briefed on the rules and the tactical plan. That isn’t a problem. Since it is Erik, I am sure that Robert will help too, he knows our opposition well.’

The elder dragon cocked his head at the mention of Robert, raising a questioning eye ridge.

Marco shrugged, ‘It’s complicated, better not to ask.’

Matthias had waddled over to join them by now, Pierre following in his wake, ‘And I’ll be confined to the cavern before long. I’m getting too big to fly and I won’t want to venture far from home once our egg is laid, so if Erik wants to fly down and visit me, I can instruct him in the dark arts of how to stop a strike dragon in their tracks without giving away a penalty.’ He couldn’t resist winking at his mate as he said this, accompanied by a loving swipe with his foreleg.

Pierre harrumphed, ‘You’re just taking advantage of the fact that you’re carrying our egg and I can’t retaliate,’ but he rubbed his shoulder affectionately against his mate’s as he spoke.

‘Well, Erik,’ said the dragon who Erik would later learn was their coach, ‘what do you think? Do you want to join the team?’

Erik swallowed hard, seven dragons regarding him closely, waiting for his answer. ‘It would be an honour, if you’ll have me.’

He was surprised to see just how happy this made the other dragons. Thomas and the elder dragon smiled warmly, shaking his claws in welcome. Pierre did an excited little dance and Marc, Łukasz and Matthias all congratulated him.

And Marco. Marco was quite simply overjoyed, beaming with pride and happiness. ‘We’re going to play together, little one. You have no idea how happy that makes me, Erik,’ he whispered privately through their mental bond. And Erik beamed back at him, pleased that he could make his mate so happy and proud.

***

The next few weeks were exhausting but exciting for Erik. Training was hard. Erik was sore in parts of his body he hadn’t known existed until now. His feet and his tail had been stood on countless times until he’d got used to maintaining his place in the formation. And the first time he had gone down was hard. He’d lain there winded, struggling to catch his breath for a moment, until the grumpy-looking Greek dragon he was still slightly afraid of came over to help him up, waiting patiently by his side until he’d checked that all his limbs were still in full working order.

‘That means he likes you,’ confided Łukasz as he trotted past.

They had team practice two or three times a week and Erik was really beginning to feel part of his new family now. After every training session they flew to a nearby lake to bathe together, washing the dust from the arena floor from their scales. This gave him more time to get to know the other dragons better.

Marco and Pierre had taken one of the youngest dragons under their wing. He was young, talented and potentially brilliant, but he still had to learn to control himself – he had the bad habit of spitting fire at his opponents when he was provoked – and Pierre often had to calm him down, which the others found slightly amusing.

They were sunbathing after their team bath one day, taking the opportunity to rest tired wings and sore muscles before flying home, when Erik spotted a young, sand-coloured dragon looking at him curiously. He’d noticed this before and this time he had the chance to ask Marco who he was without anyone else overhearing.

‘That’s Felix,’ sighed Marco, ‘he’s young, the youngest member of our family in fact. And he’s just fallen in love. They are both young. And the big problem is that the human he is in love with is a traveller from far away. So if they stay together, he will be able to see his family only very rarely. But if they don’t stay together, well you know that that means. So that is why he is so fascinated with you. You transformed only a short time ago and you are the only dragon he’s met who was still human until recently.’

‘I see,’ mused Erik, ‘would it help if I spoke to him? If that is allowed, I mean.’

‘Of course,’ smiled Marco, beckoning Felix over.

The three of them sat chatting companionably for a while, talking about training and the upcoming big game.

Finally Felix asked the question that was so close to his heart. ‘Erik, can I ask … did you … well did you ever have any doubts? Any regrets?’

Erik thought for a moment, he knew that this was important for the young dragon. ‘It was a lot to take in at first, yes. And I understand now why there were so many things that Marco couldn’t tell me. I had fears. But I never had any real doubts. And there were never any regrets. Although it was easier for me because my family were close by.

I still don’t regret anything. I would have chosen this life a thousand times over. I trusted Marco right from the beginning and I loved him and I knew that he only ever wanted the best for me.’ He turned to look at his mate, their love for one another shining out of them. Marco gently nuzzled at him.

‘If you … if you had to give us advice, what would it be?’ Felix asked hesitantly.

‘Only the two of you can answer that. But what I would say is that if you are meant to be together, if you truly love each other, then you will know and you will find a way to make it work.’

Felix looked hopeful. ‘Do you really believe that?’

‘Yes, I do. And Felix, you are both young. You don’t need to make an irrevocable decision right now. Why not agree to spend a year or two together first of all to see how it goes, without pressure?’

The young dragon’s face lit up at Erik’s words. ‘Thank you, Erik, thank you so much.’ And he trotted off happily.

Marco nosed affectionately at his mate. ‘That was clever of you, Erik. They need to stop worrying about what the future holds and just enjoy being together. Once they are bonded, well it won’t make all their problems go away, but they will know that they are meant to be together.’

‘Exactly,’ laughed Erik, ‘it is clear that they love each other. And there is no way that they could be together for that long without bonding. And once that happens, well there is no way of escaping, is there? Not that I ever wanted to, not from the very first night that we spent together.’

They kissed softly, before bidding farewell to their dragon companions to fly back to the seclusion of their cavern.

***

In addition to team practice, Erik had personalised training sessions almost every day with Marco and some of their friends. Mario and Nuri flew over to help as often as they could. And Marco spent hours drilling him on the rules and their tactics, drawing complex diagrams with his claw in the sand of the cavern floor. Not to mention the hours that Robert spent briefing him on every one of their opponents’ weaknesses.

Erik’s head was swimming with everything that he had learned. Sometimes he’d no idea how he would ever be able to remember any of it in the heat of battle. And every single inch of his body ached by the end of the day, as he bathed his sore muscles and painful joints in the healing waters of the enchanted lake before sinking gratefully into Marco’s arms to sleep. But he was coping. And he was happy. Especially when he flew off to visit Matthias in his lair deep in the Black Forest.

Matthias had laid his egg. It was nestled safely in the warm sand of his cave and now he and Pierre were waiting impatiently for it to hatch and to finally get to meet their new son or daughter.

‘What is it like?’ asked Erik curiously.

‘It’s strange,’ replied Matthias, ‘Pierre was all concerned and fussing while I was still carrying our egg, but I was completely calm. Probably because he or she was with me all the time, because I could sense them, keep them safe. But now the egg is in our lair, waiting to hatch, I can hardly bear to leave it. Not because I fear the egg will hatch while I am away, but because I don’t want to leave him or her alone. But Pierre is right. I need to get outside. I need the exercise. I need to fly. So that is why training with you is good for me. So let’s go!’

They flew to a clearing close by to practice defensive manoeuvres. Matthias did indeed know a few tricks that he could pass onto Erik. And after a few of these sessions, he looked at Erik thoughtfully and said, ‘You know, it will be difficult, a big challenge, but I think that you might be about ready.’

And it seemed that their dragon coach was thinking along the same lines. He came over to Erik after training one day with a smile on his face. ‘You’ve worked hard, Erik. I’m proud of you. And I’m willing to give you the chance to play if you want it.’

Erik jumped up and down with joy while Marco and Pierre danced in circles round him. They’d done it!

The last few training sessions were intense, Pierre was absent as their egg was about to hatch, although they hoped that he would be back before the big game. Erik stopped suddenly in the middle of training one day, causing a multi-dragon pile up behind him. His tail banged excitedly on the ground. ‘It’s Matthias! It’s the egg! It’s hatching! Can we go and visit tomorrow? Pl-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-ase, Marco,’ he begged.

Erik could hardly sleep that night, he was so excited, only being held close in Marco’s arms calmed him enough to rest. So they flew south straight after breakfast the next morning, landing just outside Pierre and Matthias’s lair.

Erik rushed in impatiently, only to skid to an abrupt halt as he saw Matthias holding the baby. He sat down suddenly, his legs no longer able to support him, his eyes wide in wonder, as Marco came up to join him.

‘Oh that is perfect, Matthias, simply perfect,’ sighed Erik.

‘Yes, he is, isn’t he?’ Matthias looked down at the baby dragon cradled in his arms, planting a soft kiss on his head. The little one gurgled, stretching out his forearms to his daddy.

‘He’s so active already,’ cooed Pierre proudly, ‘less than twenty-four hours old and he’s communicating and exploring his environment. He’s going to be a handful, though. Just like his father.’ He tickled their son tenderly with a claw, making him gurgle again.

‘Would you like to hold him, Erik?’ asked Matthias.

‘Can I really?’

Matthias settled the baby dragon snugly in Erik’s arms, ‘He’s called Oscar.’

‘Hello, Oscar. I’ve been waiting to meet you for so long.’

Oscar looked up at Erik with the clear blue eyes he’d inherited from one of his fathers. He had Pierre’s trademark tuft of hair, but in blond, more like Matthias’s colouring. And his scales were a lovely rich shade of light chocolate brown.

‘You are a beautiful baby dragon and you are going to grow up to be an extremely handsome and very clever dragon, I am quite sure of that.’ This was Erik’s first ever encounter with a dragon baby and he was head over heels in love already.

Pierre and Matthias exchanged meaningful glances. ‘Well,’ said Matthias, ‘this is as good a time as any. It is a dragon custom for the parents to ask someone trustworthy to act as aunt or uncle to the new arrival, a bit like human godparents. And we’d like to ask you.’

‘Really!’ exclaimed Erik, ‘I mean I’d love to. But don’t you want to ask someone with more experience? I haven’t been a dragon for very long.’

‘You know all there is to know about the things that really matter, about love and goodness and respect. And you have Marco by your side. So it is really kind of “two for the price of one”,’ joked Pierre.

‘You’ll be perfect, little one. Just perfect. I love you so much. I love you more and more with each and every day we spend together.’

Sitting there with his friends, bathed in Marco’s love, holding his dragon nephew in his arms, Erik was happier than he had ever imagined possible. Only one thing could make his joy more complete. He could be patient. He could wait a bit longer for that. But not for too long!

 


	7. The big match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timing of this chapter is purely coincidental, simply because I am trying to update this fic once a week while I can. Although I did decide that it might be a good idea to post before the weekend this time!
> 
> Strangely enough, despite the fact that I write a lot of non-AU football fics, this is the first time I have ever written a match. The 'incidents' are mainly based on/inspired by things that happened in different games. There is a still too often repeated 'joke' in the Anglophone world about the female brain being incapable of understanding the offside rule, which I was amused to recollect writing part of the action. For Erik is, of course, worried about Marco ending up offside if the move goes wrong. And, as we all know, Marco is *never* offside (hollow laughter).
> 
> There is a reference in this chapter to Dragonball being more than just a fun game for dragons. That will be explained in a subsequent chapter. Blue_Night and I developed our dragon and Shapeshifter stories independently, but there may be the odd common theme. Well, they do say that great minds think alike ;-)

The next two weeks passed in a blur for Erik. But he still managed to fly down to visit his brand new baby nephew as often as possible. He quickly learned that baby dragons took decades, even centuries, to grow to full maturity, but were surprisingly mobile and agile almost from birth. Watching Oscar start to walk was the perfect distraction from worrying about the forthcoming big match.

‘He kind of reminds me of myself when I was still getting used to my new dragon body,’ giggled Erik, ‘I kept forgetting about my tail and nearly falling over.’

Oscar’s current walking strategy seemed to be tottering about as fast as his little legs could carry him, before either falling over or lying down exhausted. Then Erik or Matthias would scoop him up for a cuddle or a snack. Oscar loved cuddles best of all, especially when they were accompanied by dragon snack time.

‘Would you like to feed him?’ asked Matthias, coming over to Erik with the flask of baby milk. ‘He’s getting really hungry, we’ll have to put him on solid food soon, but he still needs his milk.’

‘Can I?’ breathed Erik, his eyes sparkling at the thought, ‘I mean you’re his father.’

‘Of course,’ Matthias reassured him, ‘and it’s important that he bonds with you too. You’re his uncle after all.’

Erik took the flask carefully in his claws and brought it up to little Oscar’s snout. Oscar sniffed at the milk before greedily closing his jaws round the mouth of the flask and happily sucking down his milk. The only sounds in the lair were Oscar’s contented gurgles and milky burps as Erik and Matthias watched him drink, their eyes glowing softly with love.

‘I think I can hear his thoughts,’ said Erik, eyes wide in wonder, ‘they are unfocused as yet and mainly seem to involve food right now, but I’m sure that it is Oscar.’

‘That wouldn’t surprise me. You were the first person to hold him apart from his parents, so it makes sense that you have a bond. He is telepathic, he can pick up on some thoughts and feelings already, and Pierre and I can sense him, but we’ll need to train him properly when he gets a bit older.’

‘How long until he can fly?’

‘It will be a few years before his wings are strong enough for proper flight, but he’ll start training in a year or so, albeit under close parental supervision. But I’ve got a special baby harness so that he can fly to Munich with me the day after tomorrow to watch his daddy and his uncles play.’ Matthias couldn’t resist tickling his son with the tip of a claw as he spoke.

‘I am so happy that this worked out for you, Erik. Otherwise I might have had to play. But one of us really should be with Oscar when he is so very little and we need Pierre at his very best if we are to have any chance of beating the Crimson Scarlets.’

Erik looked suddenly serious, even little Oscar seemed to sense that something was going on and briefly stopped sucking at his milk until Erik soothed him.

‘I am nervous,’ he confessed, ‘so much is riding on this. What if I mess up? What if it’s my fault that we lose? There is so much to remember. I have no idea how I am going to keep all of it straight in my head during the game.’

‘All anyone can ask of you is that you do your best. And you have proved that already. What you have achieved in the last few weeks has been amazing and a tribute to your hard work and commitment. And no single player can win or lose a game, we win or lose as a team, as a family, that’s all that matters. Although I know how you feel. You should see how grumpy Pierre gets when he doesn’t score and we lose. It can take me days to cheer him up again.’

Erik smiled at this, even if he didn’t feel completely reassured.

‘I have one last piece of advice,’ continued Matthias. ‘Don’t worry about trying to remember everything. We practice so much, spend so much time preparing, do all these drills, so that we don’t have to remember, so that it is second nature when it comes to the game. And, when it comes to it, you need to be able to trust your instincts. That is the most important thing of all.’

Matthias’s words were still echoing in Erik’s mind as he and Marco took off the next morning. The whole team would fly together to spend the night before the big game in a Dragonball training camp. He and Marco were two of the last dragons to join the convoy, they would pick up Pierre on the way and finally Mario and Nuri, who lived not far from the arena where the Crimson Scarlets played. And then their team would be complete.

Erik’s heart thrilled with pride as he saw the mighty flight of dragons approaching with Thomas and the elder dragons at its head. He and Marco took their place in the formation, which when complete would number twenty powerful dragons flying as one.

They landed on a meadow not far from the Crimson Scarlets’ arena, raising a protection dome to keep them from being disturbed or discovered. Huge black and gold banners flew proudly over their camp.

Erik didn’t want to sound greedy, but he had an important question he needed to know the answer to. ‘How will we eat?’ he whispered to Marco. He understood that the combined power of twenty dragons was enough to raise a strong protection spell. But food magic? Here in the middle of nowhere? And Dragonball used up a lot of energy.

‘Don’t worry, Erik. The elder dragons can work magic anywhere in the world. They are the most powerful of us all.’

And then Erik noticed the two elder dragons who belonged to their family standing slightly to one side. He had learned that the imposing dragon he’d met at his first training session was called Michael, even though he still couldn’t imagine ever calling him that. But it was Sebastian, the other, friendlier looking, elder dragon who came over to Erik.

‘Mario and Nuri tell us that you have a special talent for food magic. Would you like to join your power to ours? Maybe you can help us to conjure up something a bit more appetising than usual?’

Erik hesitated for a moment but Marco nudged him forward, ‘Go on, Erik. You can do it.’

So Erik found himself standing alongside the elder dragons. They had the power to summon up lunch for twenty hungry dragons, while Erik was able to manipulate their magic into producing some of his favourite recipes.

The other dragons all complimented him as they sat down for lunch. The afternoon was filled with tactical briefings and the final training session, before they ate dinner together and settled down for the evening.

Erik was worried that he would be too excited to sleep. He missed their cavern, even though it was fun to be sleeping out in the open air with the other dragons. Their friends were equally excited and they chatted with Mario and Nuri until long after the sun had set.

Erik was unsure if he would be able to sleep curled up with Marco here with the other dragons, even though he badly needed the reassurance and comfort of his mate’s embrace. But Marco just laughed his concerns away. ‘You are my beloved mate, little one. And there is only one place you are going to sleep the night before your first big game.’

Erik snuggled down happily in Marco’s arms, feeling the familiar caress of their mental bond enfold him in love and warmth.

He awoke the next morning refreshed and ready for action. One last warm-up session and then it was time to fly to the arena. Erik didn’t feel as if he had butterflies in his stomach as they approached the impressive arena, it felt more as if a huge flock of birds had congregated there.

The arena was huge, lit with red, flickering torches and the scarlet banners of the family whose home arena it was flew above it.

‘Don’t be nervous, little one,’ he heard Marco in his mind, ‘it’s designed to strike fear into our hearts. But we are good. And well prepared. We can hold our own against them, I promise you.’

A mighty whooshing sound filled the air as twenty dragons landed at the same time. They settled in and then it was time to check out the arena.

Erik was curious to meet the other family, he had heard so much about them. Two dragons came forward to meet them. One was huge, the biggest dragon Erik had ever seen, tall and broad but with a friendly and pleasant expression. The dragon by his side was much smaller, stockier but extremely powerful, with an obvious air of authority. He wore a red captain’s amulet on his arm, similar to the black and gold one on Marco’s arm.

‘That’s Philipp, their captain, and his mate Manuel, their goal dragon,’ said Marco quietly, ‘come on, it’s time to do our duty.’

‘Our duty?’ queried Erik.

‘Of course, you’re the captain’s mate.’

Erik trotted over to where the two dragons were standing waiting for them, trying to look imposing and confident as befitted the dragon at Marco’s side.

Philipp spoke to him kindly. ‘So you’re Marco’s mate. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you. I knew Robert well. Would you like to meet some of the others’?

Erik nodded and Philipp introduced him to the dragons milling around the arena floor, who greeted him and Marco with friendly smiles and warm claw shakes.

He was intrigued by a young, light-coloured dragon, who kept sending longing looks at one of Erik’s teammates, before trotting over to speak to him shyly. ‘Don’t look at them,’ whispered Marco inside his mind. ‘They like each other, as in they like each other a lot. But they are both dragon born, born into different families. And you know the legend. We try not to notice, to let them have their privacy and just hope that it works out for them somehow, even if it seems doomed right now.’

So Erik concentrated on the other dragons, focusing on getting the measure of the dragons who he would be facing in the game. He’d been briefed on them over and over again, but this was the first time he had seen them. He looked for Thomas, one of the dragons Robert had particularly warned him about, who came over to greet him with a big grin on his face, his blue-green eyes twinkling with barely concealed mischief. He introduced Erik to his mate. Thomas was tall, slightly taller than Erik, and he looked a little ungainly, but Robert had warned Erik not to be fooled by that. His mate was smaller, with the sunniest expression Erik had ever seen on a dragon. Although Robert had warned him to watch out for him too!

And then it was time for the game. The action was fast and furious, with barely a moment to rest or catch his breath. If Erik was honest, the Crimson Scarlets were the slightly better team, but Marco was right, they were holding their own. After the ninety minutes were up, the score stood at one dragon goal each – Pierre had scored once, as had Thomas. So that meant that they were into extra time.

Erik was standing at the side, his sides heaving as he breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath before drinking something.

Marco came trotting up to him. ‘Are you alright, Erik? I’m asking as your captain, not as your mate. I’d like to keep you on, but if you need to rest I’ll replace you. But you need to tell me the truth. Only you know how you feel. And this is all uncharted territory for you.’

Erik thought for a moment. He knew that he shouldn’t take any risks, that he should only stay on the field if he was sure he had the stamina for it. But he was sure. He knew he could do this. All the practice. All the training. All the hard work had prepared him for this moment. So he nodded, ‘Yes, Marco. I am sure. I can do this.’

Marco nodded back at him and half-turned to go leave, before turning back to look at Erik. ‘And Erik, both as your captain and as your mate, I’m proud of you. Never doubt that.’

Marco’s words gave Erik even more strength to go on. The next half an hour was tense. There was an awkward moment when he half feared that Marco was going to lose his temper with one of their opponents. There had been a disagreement between him and one of the other dragons, a bad-tempered, ugly looking brute. Marco had walked away, but something had been said and Erik had been horrified to see Marco whip round, eyes glowing and teeth showing, before the referee intervened to calm the situation down. The referee today was Miroslav, the wise, kind elder dragon Erik had met soon after his transformation and he had been pleased to see him again today.

The match was drawing to a close, they were losing by one dragon goal. Erik could feel himself becoming increasingly desperate, chasing down every chance, dashing here and there after the ball, always looking for an opening, for an opportunity. There had been one glorious moment when he had prevented the opposition strike dragon from almost certainly scoring the winning goal, coming in from the side, sliding along the ground, clearing the ball, but without giving away a penalty. The other dragon had walked away disgruntled, clearly bemused at having failed to score, while Roman, their goal dragon, had patted Erik warmly on his rear end in congratulation and gratitude.

They were in the dying minutes. Erik had the ball, rushing down the left hand side. He could see Pierre ahead of him on his right. Everyone expected him to cross the ball to Pierre. The Crimson Scarlets’ defence dragons were starting to encircle Pierre. Erik shot another glance across the arena. Pierre was pulling the defence dragons forward with him. Marco was slowing his pace, almost as if he knew what Erik was thinking. If they timed this right, it might just work. But it was a risk. Then he remembered what Matthias had said to him: ‘trust your instincts.’

And so he took a deep breath and passed the ball forward to Marco. It worked, somehow it worked, and now their captain was moving forward to try to get a better angle. The opposing captain realised what had happened, but far too late, and his challenge on Marco was extremely clumsy as a result. Both dragons went down in a sprawling heap of limbs and claws and complete chaos erupted. Every dragon in the arena ran to the scene of the crime and arguments broke out all round. Erik wanted to see if Marco was alright, but he couldn’t get near him.

Then he heard the flapping of wings and Miroslav landed next to the melee, drawing himself up to his full height. Erik could see just how imposing the senior elder dragon really was when he put his mind to it.

‘SILENCE!’ The command was heard loud and clear in the mind of every dragon in the arena. The shouting and the shoving stopped and all the dragons on the field hung their heads sheepishly. ‘WHAT KIND OF BEHAVIOUR IS THIS? WE ARE MEANT TO BE CIVILISED BEINGS: WE GAVE UP FIGHTING WITH OUR OWN KIND CENTURIES AGO. HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE TRUE MEANING OF DRAGONBALL?’

Marco and Philipp had struggled to their feet by now, shaking one another’s claws. They both apologized to Miroslav on behalf of their teams. The elder dragon seemed to calm down a little at this, starting to once more resemble the kindly dragon Erik had first met.

‘I accept your apologies. And my decision is … ’ Every dragon in the arena held their breath to hear what Miroslav would say. ‘ … a penalty to the Black and Gold team.’

Erik had to fight to control his emotions. He wanted to jump up and down with joy. Their ploy had worked. They had won a penalty. The risk had been worth it. But still he couldn’t look as Pierre stepped up to the penalty spot. The huge cheer that went up didn’t really register either. But he felt Marco’s snout poking at him excitedly. ‘It’s OK, Erik. You can look now. It worked. We did it!’

His nerves soon came back again though, as he had to suffer through the agony of penalties, standing shoulder to shoulder with his teammates on the arena floor. Marco was successful. As was Pierre. And Mario of course. But two of their teammates missed and came walking back sadly to be comforted by their teammates, their heads downcast and their tails trailing in the dust. However, the agony was not yet over, for Roman had saved two of the penalties from the Crimson Scarlets.

At first Erik wasn’t that concerned. Marco had mentioned this beforehand, but had assured him that he would be last on the list of penalty takers. Only their goal dragon was below him. But the penalties went on and on and on until Erik began to feel hot and sweaty. He could feel how tense and nervous Marco was too. Not just nervous about winning or losing, but starting to get concerned that the chance of his mate having to take a penalty was no longer such a remote possibility.

And then it happened. Erik was the tenth penalty dragon. Erik had felt sorry for the young dragon from the other team who had just missed. But now it was his turn. The score stood at eight dragon goals each after penalties.

Marco came up to him, looking him deep in the eyes. ‘I’m sorry to have put you in this situation, Erik. I never thought it would come to this. Just do your best. You are not responsible for this. Other older, more experienced dragons missed their penalties. And that doesn’t matter anyway. We are a family. We win together, we lose together, no matter what happens. If you miss, then it is up to the goal dragons. And if it is still stalemate after that, well we’ll just start again.’

Erik walked up to the penalty spot as slowly as he could, trying to calm his nerves, desperately trying to stop his legs from wobbling. He looked at the huge, imposing goal dragon facing him, trying to psych him out. Erik had one advantage. Manuel had never seen him play before and had no idea what to expect. Something clicked inside Erik. He wasn’t just going to go out with a whimper. He was going to try to win this. For his beloved mate. For his team. For his family. Erik was a Black and Gold dragon and proud of it.

He made his decision. He didn’t want to risk trying anything too fancy and missing altogether. So he hit the ball as hard as he could, using every last drop of his remaining strength, aiming towards Manuel’s left side, just far enough over to make the goal dragon have to reach for it. He saw Manuel get a claw to it and hung his head sadly. He’d tried his best, but he’d still failed. He’d already turned to walk back to the others when he lifted his head to see his teammates came running towards him.

‘You did it, Erik! You did it! He got a claw to it. But you put enough force on the shot that the momentum carried it in. We won. And it’s all down to you, my beloved little one.’

Erik’s legs finally failed him and he sat down hard on the arena floor, his tail curled round him. A light-brown blur streaked towards him, followed by Matthias  in hot pursuit. It was Oscar, who had wriggled free of his father’s arms to come and join in the celebrations. It seemed his nephew had been inspired to learn to run by his first Dragonball game and he really did take after Pierre, as fast as lightening, just like his father. He’d be a great player one day, Erik thought fondly. Oscar clambered excitedly onto Erik, climbing up to sit proudly on Uncle Erik’s head. And that was how Erik celebrated his first Dragonball victory: surrounded by friends and family, his wonderful mate by his side, with his baby nephew perched on top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that most of the dragons are recognisable. The doomed lovers (although they will get a happy ending) are, of course, Weigl and Kimmich. After much deliberation, Thomas's mate is Thiago Alcantara. The dragon Marco nearly has an argument with is Franck Ribéry.
> 
> The Black and Gold elder dragons are Michael Zorc and Sebastian Kehl. I thought long and hard about the coach, but I went for Tuchel as my ascetic looking dragon on the grounds that he likes Erik and would have had him in the first team at Mainz if he hadn't chosen Dortmund instead.


	8. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brings to an end the first part of Erik's life as a dragon. His birthday - when he became a dragon - is in May and it is now autumn, hence the reference to leaves falling from the trees. The next chapter will, of course, be their mating flight and then things will really start to speed up so that we can get to 'the egg'.

And how they celebrated in front of their families and friends. The tremendous sound of twenty mighty dragons jumping up and down, standing shoulder to shoulder, their tails thudding against the ground, made the ground shake and leaves fall from the trees as far as five kilometres away. Actually it was twenty-one and a bit mighty dragons since Oscar refused to leave Uncle Erik’s side. That meant Matthias stayed with them, albeit muttering dark threats that it was Pierre’s job to chase after their son from now on when he decided to start practicing his sprinting. But it was clear that he was proud of both his mate and his son.

And Erik felt … well Erik felt like he was part of something special, something he hadn’t known even existed until a few months ago. He had known that he wanted to spend his life with Marco, he had never doubted that for one single moment. And of course he had wanted to experience what it was like to live the life of a dragon.

But now he knew that he had been longing for something else as well. And he had found it. He was part of a family, part of something bigger than he was – the world of dragons and dragon magic. Finally he understood what Marco and Matthias had been telling him over these past weeks. They stood side by side together no matter what happened, they won together, they lost together – they were a family. And he was part of this family now, part of the Black and Gold dragon family. Forever. Nothing could ever change that.

It seemed like Erik wasn’t the only dragon feeling a little overwhelmed by his emotions. He saw several of the others surreptitiously wiping away tears, including the dragon he still thought of affectionately as ‘the grumpy-looking Greek dragon.’

He nudged Marco’s mind privately, needing to ask. ‘Is he …? I mean, am I imagining things? Is Sokratis really crying? I would never have expected to see that.’

Marco’s answer came straight away. ‘Yes, little one. He can get very emotional sometimes. We just ignore it and let him keep his dignity.’

The celebrations went on and on, long into the night. Erik’s body was still full of adrenalin, but he could feel the fatigue beginning to set in, the gnawing ache in his wings and legs. Obviously Marco could sense it too and he came up to Erik, rubbing him affectionately with his golden snout, love and concern visible in his whirling, iridescent eyes.

‘I am worried that the flight home will be too much for you tonight, Erik. Mario and Nuri have suggested that we spend the night at their lair as it isn’t far from here. Pierre and Matthias will come too, so that Oscar isn’t up too late. It could be fun. A big dragon sleepover! And the flight home tomorrow will be good for you, it will help ease the stiffness in your wings.’

Erik hesitated. Marco was right. And he had made a solemn promise to Marco never to take any risks when flying. And the idea of them all spending the night together did sound like fun. But something made him hesitate. Fortunately his mate knew him all too well.

‘You are thinking about Robert, aren’t you Erik? You want to celebrate with him as well, don’t you, to thank him for helping you?’

Erik nodded, feeling a little pathetic.

‘Oh little one, just when I think that it would be impossible for me to love you more, you can surprise me with just how amazing you are. Robert agrees with me that you are safer spending the night here. And … ‘ Marco’s eyes sparkled even brighter with shards of gold and green and amber as he revealed their plans, ‘ … we will all fly back to our lair tomorrow, even Oscar, so that we can have a big party. What do you think, Erik?’

‘That would be wonderful, but will it be alright for Oscar to visit, I mean with Robert being there? How do we explain him?’

‘There’s no need to worry about that. Oscar won’t be able to see Robert yet. He is too young and his mental powers are not yet properly trained.’

It was late when they reluctantly took their leave of their still euphoric family and teammates to make the short flight to Mario and Nuri’s lair in the hills of the Allgäu. It was very different from Erik and Marco’s home, but equally beautiful. And their lair was cosy and comfortable Erik thought gratefully as he snuggled down in Marco’s embrace to sleep, feeling the aching tiredness begin to seep out of his bones and muscles, glad not to be having to make the long flight home. And he was glad to be with his friends, lulled to sleep not just by the warmth of Marco’s body encircling him and the soft caress of their mental bond, but by the soft snuffling noises little Oscar made as he slept.

Erik felt much better when he woke, lying there for a moment enjoying the feeling of Marco curled tight around him and the closeness of their bond, something that still filled him with wonder and delight. Until of course his stomach rumbled loudly.

Marco laughed. ‘Someone is hungry! I’m not surprised, little one, you used up a lot of energy yesterday. Let’s see if you can join your magic to Mario’s and produce something special for breakfast.’

To Erik’s great astonishment, it worked perfectly. He had half thought that he had only been able to do this in the Dragonball training camp due to the power of the elder dragons, but it seemed that it would work everywhere. The others had requested pancakes again and Erik summoned up stack after stack of huge golden pancakes, stuffed full of fruit and dripping with syrup, topped with a mountain of fluffy whipped cream.

He saw the longing expression Oscar’s face. He didn’t have enough teeth yet to be able to chew his way through pancakes, but Erik had an idea. After a whispered conversation with Mario, they were able to produce a big bowl of creamy berry porridge drizzled with syrup. Oscar’s blue eyes were huge with excitement as he dived snout first into the bowl, slurping up the porridge and the berries with gusto, even if his breakfast did end up decorating most of his head as well. But nobody minded, not today.

‘You know, Erik,’ remarked Nuri as he rubbed his full belly in satisfaction, ‘I know you don’t think that there is anything special about your food magic, but there is. Not only is it subtle and creative, but it brings dragons together, gives pleasure and happiness, and that is the best magic of all. I am glad that you are Marco’s mate. Well, that isn’t the only reason, but you know what I mean.’

Erik felt the telltale signs that his scales were staring to blush pink, so he changed the topic quickly. ‘I’ve been meaning to ask. Why do we eat human food? We’re dragons. I mean, I never heard a fairytale about a pancake-eating dragon.’

Pierre smiled at him. ‘Well most of what you read in the fairytales about dragons isn’t exactly true, is it? But it is a good question. It is really the magic that feeds us and gives us energy, but in the form of food and drink. You know how the magic likes to stick close to physical reality where possible.

And I suppose that since so many of us began life as humans, it is logical that we would naturally stick to the food and drink we were already familiar with and we have passed that on to our children. And you know too that almost all of us avoid eating flesh and why. Millennia ago dragons would have hunted for their food, but the very idea of hunting and killing is anathema to us now.’

‘That is something else I have been meaning to ask. What did Miroslav mean yesterday during the game … when he told us to remember the true meaning of Dragonball … when we were all on the verge of fighting?’

The others all stayed silent, looking at Marco. Obviously this was one of the things only his mate should explain to him.

Marco sat still for a moment, sunk deep in thought, clearly deciding how best to answer Erik’s question.

‘It’s complicated to explain. You remember I told you about the great dragon wars?’ Erik nodded, not wanting to interrupt Marco by speaking. ‘Well our kind were almost eradicated in that senseless, bloody conflict. Only a few of the elder dragons survived, many of whom could not cope with the horror and the guilt of what had happened and faded away into the magic.

Those who survived and stayed, among them Miroslav, swore an oath not only to rebuild dragonkind but to make sure that nothing like that could ever take place again. The dragons wars occurred because … well because our forebears were driven mad by the sheer overwhelming power and glory of being a dragon, it became too much to bear and they literally lost their reason. You know those times when you feel the pure undiluted magnificence of what it means to be a dragon flowing in your veins, when we are flying in the forest, or like you will feel when we mate in dragon form?’

Erik couldn’t help blushing, but he nodded, knowing exactly what Marco meant. He always loved being a dragon, but there were those special moments when it was so wonderful that the gloriousness of it almost hurt.

‘Well imagine if you felt like that all the time? If there was nothing to ground you and remind you of what was really important?’

Erik shivered, he could so easily imagine how dangerously intoxicating that would be. Despite all the wonders of his new life, there was a dangerous, potentially dark side to life as a dragon, one that Marco had always tried to prepare him for and protect him from. Out of the corner of his eye, Erik could see Matthias hugging little Oscar closer to him, kissing him gently on his tiny snout while he shifted closer to Pierre, obviously wanting to hold on tight to what was most important to him, his love for his son and his mate.

‘That is one of the reasons why the magic works in such a physical way sometimes, when it comes to transformation, for example. Or nutrition. Or having baby dragons. It stops us becoming too magical and means that we retain some kind of connection with our physical selves. And Dragonball is part of that, which is why the use of magic is forbidden,’ continued Marco after a short pause.

‘It‘s complicated and I can’t really explain it adequately. I’m not sure that I understand everything myself, not even after centuries. We are magical beings, every atom of our being is magical, is created by and uses magic, but we need to try and be more than just the product of magic. And as I think you are starting to realise, the magic has a separate existence from dragonkind, is a force of its own that flows through and helps to sustain this world.’

‘So Dragonball puts us in contact with our physical selves, gives us a way to work out our frustrations and anger?’ Erik wanted to help Marco out, to show him that he understood what was being explained.

‘Partially yes,’ nodded Marco, ‘but there is more. Dragons are actually very solitary creatures, spending most of our time alone in our lairs with our mates. Or … ’Marco paused and Erik realised that he was thinking of the centuries he had spent alone. Erik had always known how hard losing his first mate had been for Marco, but it was only now he was coming to understand just how strong the dragon he loved must have been to survive this.

‘It was my connection to my friends and my family that kept me sane.’ Marco looked round at the dragons surrounding him, his gratitude to them shining out of his eyes. ‘And that is the most important thing that Dragonball gives us. It brings us together. Above all it reminds us that we are a family, that we are not alone.’

Erik didn’t know what to say, but simply kissed his mate on the snout, winding their necks together, pressing himself close to the wonderful, amazing dragon who had captured his heart the very first moment he saw him. All of his attention was focused on Marco, but he didn’t need to look around to know that their friends were doing exactly the same, telling their mates just how much they loved them. Not to forget little Oscar either!

Only one thing could make Erik happier and that was flying home with his friends to greet Robert. And the eight dragons celebrated together, celebrated love, friendship and family, until little Oscar was half asleep, worn out by all the excitement, and it was finally time for Matthias to load him into his flight carrier and take him home.


	9. The first mating flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter about Erik and Marco's life together and the one after that will 100% be 'the egg'!

Erik felt strangely restless in the days following the big game, unable to settle back down to normal life. At first he thought it was just a reaction to all the excitement, but his restlessness didn’t go away with the passage of time. Sometimes his scales flushed pink for no apparent reason. And the nights he spent with Marco in their dreamworld seemed so much more vivid than before. Marco’s amber-green eyes glowed more brightly than ever and he shone like shimmering gold even in his human form.

Their bodies were as one every night and it was amazing, simply amazing. Erik awoke every morning refreshed and satisfied, but needing and wanting more, aching for something more. But what exactly he wanted and needed was not quite clear to him. Sometimes he caught sight of Marco looking at him with a strange expression in his glittering eyes, a mix of concern and love, interest and excitement.

Matters came to a head one evening. Erik suddenly stood up, unable to keep still any more. He started to pace about their lair, walking in endless circles, his tail tracing patterns in the warm sand. He was hot, burning hot, and his scales were pulsing in a rainbow of shades of pink and brown.

Marco came over to him, gently kissing him on the snout, before herding him out of the cavern and into the night air. It was still warm outside but the balmy air flowing over Erik’s over-heated body made him shiver. Only the sheer strength of the love and desire he could sense flowing from his mate helped Erik to keep calm.

‘What’s happening to me, Marco? Am I sick?’ he asked worriedly.

‘No, little one. You’re not sick, quite the opposite. And something wonderful is happening to you. To us.’ Marco’s eyes were a swirling kaleidoscope of gold and green and amber, and his scales were pulsing with a golden light Erik had never seen before, not in all the years they had been together.

‘Fly for me, little one. I’ll come for you. I promise.’ And with that he nudged Erik up and into the air.

Erik was still confused, but all became clear as he took off into the night sky. Adrenalin and excitement flooded his body as he spread his mighty wings, rising upwards and upwards in intricate spirals, the roar of the wind rushing past him kissing and caressing his scales. His instincts took over, instincts he hadn’t even known he had. He was finally flying for his beloved mate, for his Marco. At last they were going to mate as dragons and every cell in Erik’s body exulted at the thought.

He wasn’t flying to get away from Marco, he was flying for his mate. He was flying to show Marco how strong and magnificent he was, how elegant he was, how skillful he was. He flew over the trees and castles of the forest where they had made their home, twisting and turning, corkscrewing through the velvet blackness of the night, his glowing scales inscribing elaborate patterns against the canvas of the dark sky.

Their courtship dance was glorious. He could sense Marco behind him, matching and following every move he made. He felt so powerful, filled with the glory of their mating flight and the strength of their love. Part of him wanted this to go on forever, but he needed and wanted Marco so badly that he felt as if he would burn up from the inside out if they didn’t consummate their love. So he slowed, inviting Marco to join him, swishing his tail and arching his neck as provocatively as he could.

His enticement worked and he felt the warmth of Marco’s body above him, felt their minds becoming completely one as Marco wound his limbs round Erik, supporting his weight in a tight embrace.

‘I’ve got you, Erik. I’ll take care of you my little one. You are wonderful … amazing … perfect … more than I could ever have dreamed of.’

Erik basked in his mate’s love as he furled his wings, as he surrendered himself to Marco, letting his beloved one carry him, their necks entwined as Marco’s strong wings bore them aloft. He was safe in the arms of the one he loved since the first moment they had met, his magnificent golden dragon, and he trusted him utterly.

He was almost surprised when they landed in front of their lair again, as Marco urged him back into the cavern and into the waters of the enchanted lake. His scales hissed and steamed as he entered the lake, the magic surrounding him, dancing over him like sparks of lightning. He could feel the water lapping across his belly, the ripples telling him that he was ready for his mate to take him, for them to become one in the deepest and most intimate way imaginable, united in heart, body and mind.

Erik felt as if he was actually on fire by now, flames of love and lust licking through his veins, burning with the fire of his desperate need for Marco. He could sense that it was exactly the same for Marco. Their mental bond was stronger than it had ever been and it felt as if they were burning together, their mutual passion fuelling the flames of the other’s desire.

Even in the midst of the raging inferno consuming them, Marco took care to reassure him. ‘Everything is alright, little one. I’ll take care of you. I promise. And it will be wonderful beyond your wildest dreams. I promise you that too.’

And then Erik felt what he had been longing for. He felt his dragon deep inside him, satisfying the burning aching need in every cell of his being, in his heart, in his eternal dragon soul. Marco felt perfect inside him, as if they were made for each other, fitting together like a unique lock and key, like they were one. They moved together in total unison, sending waves of hot, bubbling pleasure bursting through Erik’s body. He had thought Marco was being poetic when he said that they would burn like the heat of an exploding sun when they mated in dragon form, but that was what it truly felt like.

Their incredible pleasure built and built to a furious crescendo. Erik cried out, letting out a loud, wild cry that reverberated around the cavern as Marco found his release, his mate calling out himself as he filled Erik with what felt like rivers of molten fire. The burning ecstasy he felt, the sparkling caresses of the waters of the lake against his belly, this seemed to be enough for Erik to reach his own climax.

Their mating had been so intense, the love and the happiness flowing between Marco’s mind and his was so beautiful, that Erik was glad that it was not yet over, happy that they stayed bound together in their perfect bliss and joy for some time. Marco’s right leg and forearm were resting on the bottom of the lake, while his left side was braced against Erik’s back, his talons carefully sheathed. And now he wound his tail round Erik’s and entwined their necks, binding them together in complete physical and mental union. Their hearts had always been one and now they really were one in every sense of the word.

Finally it was over and somehow they managed to make their way out of the enchanted lake to collapse together on its sandy shore.

‘That was, well that was, well wonderful doesn’t really do it justice,’ Erik breathed in wonder, snuggling up close to his beloved dragon, relishing the closeness and the intimacy as well as the incredible, blissful satisfaction that suffused his entire body.

‘You were truly amazing, little one, truly amazing.’ Marco’s voice was full of love and wonder, not to mention a touch of pride as he went on, ‘Your mating cry was so loud and so passionate that I am sure that there will be many dragons demanding attention from their mates tonight.’

Erik felt as if he must be blushing pink again, for a different reason this time. ‘What! I wasn’t that loud!’

‘Of course you were. You gave voice to your passion not just with your tongue but with your mind. And it was glorious, just glorious.’ Marco’s eyes were like glowing orbs flecked with gold as he remembered their mating.

‘So everyone knows what we just did?’ Erik asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

‘Not everyone. But the dragons of our family, the dragons we are close to, those who were within range of your mental cry, they will know. And they will be filled with joy for us. There is no need to be embarrassed. A first mating flight is something special, something to celebrate. As is every dragon mating. Because … well because mating is one of the purest and most profound things we do as dragons.’

Erik just looked at him, deeply confused by now.

‘Do you remember how you felt when you flew for me? You felt powerful and magnificent, the sheer glory of being a dragon flowing through your veins.’

Erik nodded, his eyes shining at the memory.

‘That is a wonderful feeling, the most amazing feeling imaginable, but also a dangerous and intoxicating one. However we were protected and kept safe by our love for each other, by the strength of our bond. That is why we can surrender ourselves to the totality of our dragon nature when we mate in such a deep and intense manner. Our love itself is an integral part of what it means to be a dragon and keeps us grounded and sane.’

Erik was silent for a moment, digesting what Marco had just told him. Every time it seemed like he was getting to grips with what it meant to be a dragon, it turned out that there was something new to learn.

‘You have questions, little one, don’t you?’

His dragon knew him too well, thought Erik. He had a whole list of questions he was burning to ask, but one had to take priority.

‘Could I be … could I be carrying our child?’

Marco shook his head. ‘No, little one, you would know if you were, you would sense it, you would have felt the magic working in you. And you are too young yet. Our first mating flight was just for us.’

Erik hung his head slightly, unsure whether or not to be relieved or disappointed.

Marco nuzzled him reassuringly with his snout. ‘I know how much you want this. And I don’t think we will have to wait as long as some of our friends. It will happen when we want it and when the magic thinks it is the right time. That will be soon, I promise you. And you will make me the happiest dragon in the world when it does.’

Erik sighed happily, comforted by Marco’s words. And he had another question. ‘I felt like I was burning, like I was on fire, but it was the most intense pleasure I had ever experienced. I … I enjoyed it. How can that be?’

His mate laughed softly, kissing him on the snout. ‘Of course you burned in your ecstasy, Erik. You are a fire dragon after all. Fire is the essential element of your nature.’

‘A fire dragon,’ repeated Erik in shock, ‘I never thought about it before. Aren’t all dragons creatures of fire?’

‘You are right that most of the dragons left in this world are fire dragons. Every dragon you have met until now is a fire dragon. I suppose that is why you haven’t questioned it before. But there are families of ice dragons in the north, not as many as there once were alas. Our family has close links with an ice dragon family. Our family seat is cold enough in winter for them to come and visit, so you will get to meet them. I will take you to the north when you are older, but you have to pass a test first as fire dragons can do a lot of damage to their environment.’

‘Are there other kinds of dragons?’ asked Erik.

Marco’s expression was wistful and his eyes looked sad. ‘Once, a very long, long time ago, the legends say that there were water dragons. None of us have ever met one, not even elders like Miroslav, but there are always rumours, tales of fantastic creatures being sighted in deep and mysterious lakes. I would so love to see a water dragon, I’ve dreamed of that since I first heard the stories. Some dragons don’t believe that water dragons are real, but I believe in them and I hope that they are out there somewhere.’

‘Then I believe in them too. Maybe we can go on an adventure together to find a water dragon one day,’ suggested Erik, snuggling against his mate.

‘I’d like that,’ answered Marco, tenderly kissing Erik on the snout, ‘but now it is time for bed.’

So they made their way over to their sleeping place, curling up together with Erik held tight in Marco’s arms. And that night they probably were the happiest dragons in the entire world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had this chapter planned for some time. I didn't want to go into the mechanics of how they mated in too much detail, but obviously I had to have it clear in my head to write it. Their details of their sexual biology is drawn from lizard reproduction as that is the closest physical fit. I did spend an evening watching videos of lizards mating on YouTube, one of the strangest things I have ever done, which was actually an incredibly relaxing experience.
> 
> I know that if sea/lake monsters like the Loch Ness Monster exist, scientifically they would most likely be the survivors/descendents of prehistoric creatures. But I couldn't resist the water dragons. The images of Nessie are not unlike the medieval Lindworms, which are after all dragons!


	10. Of ice dragons and anniversaries ... and little Oscar is in there too

It was a few days later when Pierre and Matthias flew in, with little Oscar safely tucked into his flight carrier. This wasn’t just a friendly visit, but an intervention. Ever since Oscar had been born, Pierre had been reluctant to leave his new family, staying close to home. It was lovely, but it was also driving Matthias up the walls of their lair. Pierre needed to let off steam, needed to go off and do his dragon bro stuff with Marco or he became impossible to live with. So they had hatched a plan.

Matthias turned to face his mate, rubbing his snout lovingly against his neck. ‘You are the best mate any dragon could ask for and a wonderful, wonderful father, but this can’t be your whole life. You need to go off and do things. So Erik and I are going to stay here with Oscar and you and Marco are going to go off and have some fun. And then we’ll all have dinner together later. Alright?’ It wasn’t really a question, more of a statement.

Pierre tried to argue, until he looked at the stern expressions on the faces of the three dragons facing him. So he tried another tack, ‘But what about you, Matthias? Don’t you need time to do your things, your own stuff?’

Matthias looked at him lovingly. ‘This is my thing. I’m going to have a lovely afternoon with Erik, eating snacks and talking about stuff while Oscar plays. I love you dearly, but I need some peace and quiet to do that too.’

‘Oh,’ was all that Auba said in response, finally realising what Matthias was telling him.

Marco bumped shoulders with him, ‘Come on, let’s go and give these two some peace.’ And then they both took off, spiralling high into the skies above the Pfälzer Wald.

Erik couldn’t help his eyes lingering on Marco as his magnificent golden dragon flew away, his powerful wings driving his ascent. He didn’t often get the chance to watch Marco fly and it was a glorious sight to see.

When they were nearly out of eyesight, he turned round to see Matthias watching Pierre vanish into the distance with a wistful and fond expression on his face, while little Oscar jumped up and down waving goodbye to his daddy.

‘All these centuries together and he still takes my breath away,’ sighed Matthias. Erik couldn’t help but nod in agreement, he was sure that it would be exactly the same for him and Marco, no matter how long they were together.

They settled down for a comfortable afternoon in the sun outside the cavern. Oscar would be quite safe under the protection dome as Erik and Marco had strengthened it to make it baby dragon proof. Nobody knew exactly how much magic was in a baby dragon’s body, but it would take years for Oscar to be able to control it properly. And the protection dome was strong enough to stop him if he made a sudden sprint for freedom, something that happened quite a lot these days according to Matthias. It was actually quite handy having Pierre around to catch him most of the time.

But he was beginning to learn how to control his telepathic powers and chattered away happily with Uncle Erik, even if it wasn’t always clear what he was saying yet. And he loved playing games which helped him to practice his telepathy. One of his absolute favourite ‘educational games’ was when either Erik or Matthias sent him instructions to follow, things like jumping up and down three times or touching his snout with his foreleg. When he got it right, the adult dragons copied him and they all scampered about a bit in celebration afterwards.

Erik trotted in and out of the lair a couple of times with the things they would need. A basket of dragon snacks to keep them going. And he somewhat shyly brought out a huge, squishy pillow he had conjured up for Oscar. ‘I thought he might like it for his naptime. And it might make him feel more at home if he ever stays here overnight.’

And Oscar did like it. After some games and running round for a bit, he flopped down on his pillow next to Erik and Matthias and went to sleep.

Now that they could speak privately, Matthias turned to Erik, his eyes glinting with amused sparkling flecks of blue, ‘So you and Marco finally had your first mating flight.’

Erik flushed slightly pink, but only a little. He was more proud and happy than embarrassed. ‘Yes, and it was wonderful, more amazing than I could have imagined.’

‘I’m so pleased for you both. It’s a big milestone in your life together. And maybe it won’t be too long before you have one of these of your own.’ They both looked at the gently snoring Oscar curled up on his fluffy pillow, rolled up into a ball so that his tail was touching his tiny snout.

‘It would be nice if they were close enough in age to be able to grow up together, to still be able to play together,’ mused Erik as he bent down to gently kiss his nephew, who sighed happily in his sleep.

And then their conversation turned to other things, to Dragonball and team training. Matthias was intending to be back in training very soon. And Erik hoped that there would still be a place in the team for him from time to time. He had loved the thrill and the adrenalin rush of playing Dragonball so much. And he loved playing alongside Marco. And somehow they whiled away the afternoon, with Oscar snoozing beside them, until Marco and Pierre came back in a rush of noise and excitement and it was time for dinner.

***

The next weeks and months passed and Erik couldn’t have been happier. Their Dragonball coach decided that Erik was just as good playing on the right side of the pitch as on the left, which gave him so many more opportunities to play.

Winter was coming. The leaves had fallen from the trees in their beloved forest. The nights were getting cold and the darkness came earlier. But that didn’t matter to Erik and Marco snuggled up warm and cosy in their lair after their evening flight together. And winter meant that Erik would get the chance to meet the ice dragons for the first time.

It was the middle of December when Erik woke up early, tendrils of excitement fluttering in his stomach. Today they would fly north to their family’s gathering place to greet the ice dragons. Marco was as excited as he was and wanted them to arrive early to make sure that they saw the ice dragons come in to land.

Erik’s keen dragon eyes scanned the skies, looking to the north from where the ice dragons would be flying in from their home by the shore of Lake Norsjø. Maybe it was his imagination, but he thought that he saw something glinting in the pale winter sun. It looked like there was a sea of diamonds floating on the horizon. As the jewel-like phenomenon came nearer, he could see that it really was the ice dragons flying in perfect formation, all fifteen of them. The air vibrated with the sound their wings made as they came into land, as the world shimmered and danced in storm of snow and ice.

The ice storm settled and Erik could finally get a good look at the new arrivals. The ice dragons were enchanting, similar to the fire dragons Erik was familiar with, but slightly slimmer, their features sharper and more pronounced, just as if they were sculpted from solid ice. But it was their wings that really took Erik’s breath away, elaborate, delicate-looking crystalline structures that were obviously incredibly strong, able to support these mighty dragons in flight. He sighed out loud as the ice dragons furled their wings, like fans of made out of icy lace snapping shut. Now he saw them close up, the ice dragons weren’t white as snow or clear as ice, but shimmered in a palette of pale winter shades of blue and green and silver.

His eyes were big in wonder and Marco nudged him fondly, ‘Do I need to be jealous, little one? Or worry about you running off with an ice dragon?’

Erik turned to him with love in his eyes, ‘Of course not. You will always be the most magnificent dragon in the whole world in my eyes, my beautiful golden mate. And I love you. But they are wonderful to behold.’

‘Yes, they are. Now come on and I’ll introduce you.’

Erik felt reluctant to approach the shimmering ice dragons. They seemed too mystical and magical to be real. But then he saw little Oscar break loose from Matthias’s grasp to run up to one of the ice dragons who was standing a little in front of the others, probably their leader. He clearly heard Oscar say the words ‘pretty’ and ‘shiny’. The imposing ice dragon smiled, bending all the way down to gently rub his snout against the baby dragon’s head in greeting, making Oscar giggle happily.

‘Hello! And who do you belong to?’

Pierre skidding up to them answered his question. ‘Hallo Steffen. I see you have met my son.’

‘I should have known he was yours given how fast he is,’ Steffen laughed. ‘He is adorable.’ And then Pierre and Steffen greeted each other warmly, obviously old friends.

Marco brought Erik over to introduce him to the ice dragon captain.

‘So this is your mate, Marco. I am so pleased to finally meet you, Erik. I’ve heard so much about you. Marco never stopped talking about the wonderful man he had fallen in love with and how much he was longing for you to be able to join him in our dragon life. And I’ve heard that you are a pretty decent Dragonball player as well.’

Erik was sure that Marco would be blushing if he could, he was certainly hanging his head a little in embarrassment. But Erik couldn’t help being delighted at hearing this and he stood a little taller, preening his scales slightly.

And then he met the others, Torbjørn and Espen, Rafik and Vegard and all the rest of them. And they turned out to be quite normal dragons as they laughed and joked, sharing stories and catching up over lunch and as the day wore on. Most of the dragons stayed there overnight. Matthias had been going to take Oscar home for the night, but he refused to leave, the lure of the pretty, shiny dragons _and_ Uncles Erik and Marco was far too much for a small dragon to resist. And some of the other young dragons were with them too, including Marc’s little Spanish princess, so there were lots of new friends for Oscar to play with.

The two families played their annual Dragonball match the next day, a game which was friendly but competitive. The Black and Golds won comfortably in the end. Marco scored three times, even ending up in the Dragongoal himself the third time and having to carefully untangle his claws and tail from the net, much to Erik’s amusement.

Erik watched the ice dragons take off for their northern homeland with a wistful expression on his face afterwards, the warm invitations to come and visit them ringing in his ears.

‘I’ll take you to visit them, I promise,’ Marco said quietly enough so that only Erik could hear him. And Erik himself was hatching a plan in his mind, one he was still keeping secret from Marco. The last rumoured home of the water dragons lay directly to the west of where their ice dragon friends lived, more or less on the same line of latitude. Maybe he could persuade Marco to combine the trips and go on a quest to find the water dragons? Maybe they would even be able to take their own little one on the journey? That would be simply perfect.

***

Their year was marked out by the changing of the seasons and by the important anniversaries in their lives. The anniversary of Oscar’s birth. The day when Erik transformed into a dragon, which also happened to be the same day as his human birthday. And the day which came to mean most of all to them, Marco and Robert’s anniversary.

After that very special night they had spent together, it had been Erik who had asked Robert if he would like to spend their anniversary together like that every year. Robert hadn’t said anything at first and Erik feared that he had overstepped the mark, that Robert was offended, but then he realised that the black dragon was simply overcome with emotion and unable to speak. One perfect tear rolled from his eye and fell to the cavern floor as a glowing blue sapphire.

‘I didn’t know I could do that anymore,’ Robert said in wonder. He picked up the sapphire between two slightly transparent talons to inspect it carefully. It was truly beautiful, one of the most magnificent gems Erik had ever seen.

Marco looked at Robert with a question in his eyes, a question Erik couldn’t quite read. Robert nodded. There was a flash of magic and the sapphire hung round Robert’s neck on a golden chain, a match to the pearl that still hung round Marco’s neck, the pearl that could never be removed as long as he and Erik loved each other.

‘Now the three of us are bound together in love and friendship as long as you want it, Erik,’ Robert said in a voice hoarse with emotion. ‘You and Marco love each other and are mates and I never want to come between that. I am so grateful that Marco found you, that he is happy, that he will have the family he always dreamed of some day. And I am overjoyed that you let me still be part of Marco’s life, part of your life. For I love Marco, I always did and I always will. I loved him from the very first moment I saw him. But you have become just so very precious and dear to me as well, Erik.’

Erik’s heart was welling up with emotion as well by now. For he felt the same. Learning about Robert had been a shock, but now he couldn’t imagine a life without him in it. Their anniversary night was the most beautiful gift he could give to Robert and Marco, but he was beginning to realise that it was deeply meaningful to him as well.

They always spent the evening before their anniversary night with one another, just the three of them quietly together. And then Erik lay down to sleep between his beloved golden mate and the amazing black dragon who had become so important to him. On that special night he always awoke in the company of two men in his dreamworld, one tall and golden with amber-green eyes, one tall and dark with eyes of the most brilliant blue.

Robert and Marco held each other through the night, while Erik held his mate close in his arms. And, unlike the very first night they had spent together, Robert always stayed until the three of them woke again in the morning, pressing a brief kiss first on Marco’s snout and then on Erik’s before vanishing back into the magic.

And that was how the first few years of Erik’s dragon life unfolded. Oscar grew very slightly bigger every year. At first his entire tiny little dragon baby body had been able to curl up on the special pillow he used when he visited Uncle Erik, now his legs dangled off the sides. His telepathy was becoming well-developed and they had started to train his magic.

And he had begun to learn to fly. He still travelled safely strapped into his travel carrier on long journeys, but he loved to fly himself. Pierre and Matthias had a special harness for him, which let him fly independently of them but stopped him flying away and supported his weight when it all became too much for his developing wings.

Something else measured out the months and years of Erik and Marco’s life together. Every three months or so, Erik rose to fly for Marco, for them to mate. It was glorious and wonderful and blissful each and every time and Erik knew that they needed to wait a few years, that he was still too young, that there was more that he needed to learn before he could be the father he wanted to be. But, as much as he loved Marco with all his heart, he was starting to feel empty inside after they mated and he knew that his mate could sense it too. So, as the fifth anniversary of his transformation came round, he knew that it was time to speak to Marco.


	11. The chapter with the egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The already existing oneshot 'The First Mate' is set right at the end of this chapter and deals with Erik and Robert and 'expecting an egg' in more detail.

It was Erik’s birthday and he had spent it with Marco, Robert and their closest friends. Of course there had been cake, indeed lots of cake, and they had all laughed as Oscar dived in head first, covering himself in berries and cream until Pierre picked him up to dunk him headfirst in the enchanted lake to wash the mess off.

It had been a wonderful day, as ever. Erik was lying down comfortably afterwards, feeling relaxed and happy with Marco’s body curled lovingly round him and their tails entwined. He was wondering if this was an appropriate time to bring up the one thing that was weighing on his mind, or if that would spoil their perfect day. Marco had surely seen the longing looks he gave little Oscar.

It was Marco who found a way to raise the topic, however, pulling Erik closer. He could sense Marco’s mind reaching for his, wanting to deepen their bond even further. Erik opened himself to Marco unhesitatingly, feeling that deep connection flowing between which made them one being.

‘When we mate … You know that I would gladly fly for you, give myself to you. I want to, I need to be with you that way. It had to be the way it is at first, but now … ’

Erik didn’t react, not sure what Marco was trying to say.

‘The thing is, little one, I’m not sure that you want that, not right now. You want us to have a little dragonling of our own. You always wanted that, right from the time you knew it was possible. And then Pierre and Matthias had Oscar and … ’

‘Yes, I do, I want it with all my heart,’ Erik broke in, ‘I love you and our life together. I know that it is far too soon, that some pairs even wait centuries. But I don’t want to. I can’t explain why. I just want this so badly.’

‘And you want to be the one to keep our egg safe until it is time for it to hatch in the sand of the cavern, I know that too.’

‘Yes,’ breathed Erik, ‘I can’t explain that properly either. I want it. I always have. It’s partly because I think it would be easier for Robert that way.’ He could sense that Marco agreed with him, but he had to go on and confess the one thing he had been trying to keep secret from Marco, well apart from the idea of going to find the water dragons that is. But this was different and he felt ashamed of what he had to say.

‘It’s not just that. I want to be the one who is able to give you the family you want. I want to have something that is just for us, something special: our egg, our baby dragon, our family. I need that. I’m sorry. That sounds so spoilt and selfish.’

‘No, little one. It sounds completely normal. You have given so much. You have been so understanding, so open and loving, in the way you embraced our unusual situation. I have never known any being to be as pure and noble as you are. That is why you want this. And that is why I want it too. And you know that I have always believed that we won’t have to wait too long. There is something so unique and special about you, my beloved Erik.’

Marco shifted round so that he was looking at Erik, his eyes sparkling and dancing in a kaleidoscope of colours in the way they only did when he was especially happy and excited. ‘You know how it works. The magic has to believe that it is the right time. But we have to want it too and be open to the idea. And I want this as much as you do. So what do you say, Erik? Is it time for us to start our family?’

Erik was so full of joy that words failed him. But he didn‘t need to answer Marco. Marco could see and sense that he was overjoyed and simply pulled him close, holding him tight in a warm, loving embrace.

Erik waited impatiently for their next mating flight. He knew that there were no guarantees, but he hoped, he believed, he dared to dream. And somehow everything felt more intense this time, from the very first moment when his love and longing for Marco coursed through his body in hot waves of need and desire, forcing him out of the cavern and up into the night sky to fly for his magnificent mate. He felt strong and powerful, flying higher and further than ever before in a mating flight, flying in increasingly complex and intricate patterns.

He was displaying himself to his mate in all his glory, challenging him to follow him, to prove himself worthy, inviting him to capture him. And Marco did just that, the two of them weaving a sparkling, glowing trail through the velvet dark of the night, leaving a shimmering trail of stars in their wake. Their dance of love and passion lit up the night sky over the Pfälzer Wald with its brilliance until finally Marco could contain himself no more, swooping in to capture his beloved prey to bear him back to their lair.

The waters of the enchanted lake steamed and bubbled round their heated bodies. Erik could feel the magic pulsing all around them, he could feel it sparking on his scales. He was burning for Marco. He felt like he would expire if his mate didn’t quench the blazing inferno of need raging inside him. But even in the blinding heat of his passion, he felt the soft kiss that Marco placed against the back of his neck, felt the gentle touch of his mate’s snout nuzzling him lovingly. And then they were one, one in body, heart and soul, burning together in their love like the glorious fire dragons they were.

When they were bound together, Erik thought just one word over and over again, begging the magic to make their dream come true: ‘please’. He heard Marco’s thoughts joining his in an achingly beautiful dragon song of eternal love and longing. And then he felt it, a hot spark of magic like an exploding star inside him. And he knew.

They lay close together on the sandy shore afterwards, their bodies curled close together, nose to tail. Erik couldn’t speak or think, he could only feel. Feel the elation pervading every cell of his body. Feel the love and joy flooding out of Marco. Above all he could feel the tiny life inside him, the tiny growing life that he would protect and nurture in the months that lay ahead. And Erik was determined to enjoy and cherish every single second of this amazing adventure.

Marco enfolded him in a tight embrace as they tried to go to sleep that night, the excitement keeping them awake. Marco couldn’t help himself from tenderly stroking across Erik’s ridged belly with a sharp talon.

‘It’s silly, I know it will be weeks before it will be obvious that you are carrying our egg, but the tiny one seems to be part of our life already.’

Erik sighed. ‘It’s not silly. I feel exactly the same, I can’t stop hugging myself. And I can sense him or her. I can’t hear their thoughts, but I know that they are there. There is a connection between us.’

Erik snorted suddenly, realising what Marco had said. ‘The tiny one! Did you just refer to the occupant of our egg as the tiny one?’

‘Of course. You will always be my little one. So he or she has to be our tiny one.’

Erik smiled happily, snuggling deeper into Marco’s warm body as he finally drifted off to sleep

Everything would have been perfect, except for one small difficulty that still had to be resolved. Marco gave them three days to deal with it themselves before intervening. He waited until after their evening flight before sending an urgent message to Robert. It was a matter of seconds before his first mate shimmered into sight in their cave.

‘What’s wrong? Is Erik alright? You said he needed me.’ Robert sounded frantic with worry.

‘If I didn’t know better, I would be jealous. All I have do is say that Erik needs you and you come running to him. Nothing is wrong with Erik, but you two need to talk.’ Marco sounded more amused than annoyed.

Robert and Erik just looked at each other without saying anything for a long moment.

Marco gave up at this point. ‘Alright, I’ll say what you need to say for you.

Erik, you long to share your happiness about our tiny one with Robert. But you are holding back, worried that it might not be tactful, that you might upset Robert.

Robert, you are longing to share our joy every bit as much as Erik wants you to. But you fear that you might be intruding into our relationship too much now we are going to be parents. So you are holding back as well.

Both of you need to stop this, however well meant it is. We are a family. And we are about to become a bigger family, so we need each other more than ever now.’

Erik traced patterns in the sand with his talons for a bit while he thought about what to say. ‘Marco is right. I miss you and I need you. It’s just that I am so excited that it is hard for me not to let the joy bubble over and I … ’

Erik didn’t need to finish what he was trying to say as Robert came over to him, nudging him with his snout. ‘Oh Erik. I’m overjoyed for you and Marco. I am honoured to be part of your family. And I can’t wait to meet my little niece or nephew.’

And that was the last of Erik’s worries dealt with. He curled up to sleep that night with Marco’s body wrapped protectively around him, quite sure that he was the happiest dragon alive.

***

The next few months passed in a blur of happiness and contentment. Some negotiation was required since, as was only to be expected, Marco was extremely protective - some might even say over-protective! - of his little one and their tiny one nestled inside him. Erik had to point out several times that he was a dragon and close to indestructible, that there was nowhere in the world that their egg would be safer and more secure than with him. And anyway, Erik would do anything in his power to protect their little dragon, but not to the extent of spending the next few months sitting about in their lair doing nothing.

So they agreed that Erik would fly until the last weeks of ‘expecting an egg’, when he would be too big and uncomfortable and far too broody to take flight comfortably anyway, but never alone. And the compromise was that Erik would take part in Dragonball training for as long as he could, but he wouldn’t play again until after their egg hatched. That seemed to work, even if Erik did have the distinct impression that Marco had threatened their teammates with terrible retribution if they came anywhere near him in training. He remembered how over-protective Pierre had been of Matthias and Marco wasn’t _that_ much worse.

And they were so happy that Erik couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed. He loved carrying their tiny one everywhere with him, being able to sense him or her, to talk to them and tell them how much they were loved and wanted. It took about a month for Erik’s belly to begin to swell with their growing egg and he loved that too, as did Marco. Nothing made Marco happier than to lie curled up round Erik, tenderly stroking over the swelling curve of his belly with a loving talon, or sleeping with a massive forearm wound protectively round him.

They had shared their news with their friends from the very beginning. Erik was so excited that there was no way he would have been able to keep it to himself even for a day. They had waited to tell little Oscar though, but as Erik got bigger and bigger, as he started to waddle slightly as he walked, there was no way to hide the fact that something was going on from the small dragon.

Erik and Matthias were spending the afternoon together while Pierre and Marco were off doing stuff. Marco was just about willing to accept that Erik was safe in their lair with Matthias.

Erik scooped Oscar onto his lap, holding him close. ‘I have something to tell you. You know how you came into your papa and daddy’s lives and made them very happy. Well Uncle Erik and Uncle Marco are going to have a little dragon of their own. That’s why my belly is all big and starting to sticking out, because there’s a baby dragon growing inside me, just like you grew inside your papa.’

Oscar regarded him with interest. ‘How did the baby dragon get in there?’

‘By magic,’ laughed Erik. That was actually the truth, even if it wasn’t the entire truth. But the rest could wait until Oscar was much, much older.

His answer seemed to satisfy Oscar, but the small dragon looked worried. Erik suspected he knew what was wrong. So he squeezed Oscar tight. ‘Even though we are having our own baby dragon, I will always love you and you will always be my favourite nephew, nothing can ever change that. And Marco and I will be relying on you to be the best big cousin in the world to our baby dragon.’

That cheered Oscar up and the three of them played happily for the rest of the afternoon, even if Erik couldn’t scamper about after his nephew as quickly as usual.

One of Erik’s last long journeys was to see the ice dragons when they came to visit that December and after that he was content to stay closer to home, to let their friends and family come and visit him. Erik was getting really big by the time Robert and Marco’s anniversary came round again. He didn’t have long to go before he would lay their egg in the warm sands of the cavern to incubate for the last weeks before it hatched and somehow he seemed even bigger in the form he took in their dreamworld.

He knew that Marco was concerned but waited for him to say what he had on his mind. ‘Erik, it’s different this year because well … well because of … ’ Marco gestured to Erik’s protruding belly with one of his talons, ‘ … so neither Robert or I would mind if you didn’t feel like celebrating our anniversary this year.’

Erik just looked at Marco with love in his eyes. ‘It’s more important to me than ever now. We’re a family. It will be even more special this year.’

And it was a special, magical night for the three of them. Erik lay down to sleep between two massive dragons. And they refused to let him move once they awoke in their dreamworld, clasping their hands tightly together across the swelling mound of his stomach, holding him close and secure between them through the night. Erik felt warm, safe and loved, just like he hoped the now not-so-tiny one sleeping inside him felt.

On the rare occasions when Marco could be persuaded to leave him, it was Robert who stayed with Erik during the last few days when he was too huge and broody to contemplate leaving the cavern, when Marco really had to fly or risk driving himself and Erik crazy with his fussing and hyperactivity. This was the first time Erik and Robert had really spent time alone together and Robert made himself more solid, letting Erik lean against him, resting his weary limbs with a contented sigh, as they talked until Marco came back. These hourse alone were precious to Robert and Erik and the bond that was growing between them was deeper than ever before.

Erik was getting anxious though. He had loved carrying their egg, but now he was longing to meet their baby dragon. And he had to confess to being apprehensive about how their egg was going to get out. He knew how the magic worked by now and he had the distinct impression that laying their egg  wasn’t going to be nearly as much fun as creating it had been.

He couldn’t settle one night, going over to a patch of sand near the enchanted lake. At first he simply turned round in circles, creating an indentation in the sand with his tail. Then he lay down in the hollow he had made and started to dig with his claws.

Marco was by his side, reassuring and comforting him. ‘Everything is alright, little one. It’s time. It’s time for you to lay our egg. I love you so much, Erik.’

Erik had been right. It wasn’t very pleasant. He might have said some not very nice things to Marco, who just kept calm and stroked and nuzzled him throughout. But then it was over and he and Marco were gazing at their beautiful, shimmering, glittering, perfect egg in rapt wonder. Marco helped him to very gently cover their egg with warm sand and Erik lay down next to it. Now he had laid their egg, he didn’t know how he was going to be able to bring himself to leave their tiny one’s side until he or she hatched and he could hold them in his arms.


	12. Papa ... daddy ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unashamed baby dragon fluff.

Erik could hardly bear to be apart from their egg. He hated the thought of their tiny one being alone and he wanted to watch over him or her until they hatched, to protect them with every last breath in his dragon body. Marco felt exactly the same, but it was harder for Erik as he had carried their egg everywhere with him for so long, able to sense and feel their beloved child growing within him. But now everything was different. He began to better understand how Marco had felt during those months, why he had been so fiercely protective of his mate and their egg.

Erik slept on the patch of sand next to where their egg was resting every night, Marco curled tightly round him, holding him close through the night. And he would have stayed there all day if he could. He knew that he had to look after himself. He knew that he needed to be fit and healthy to welcome their precious tiny one into the world, so he ate and slept, but leaving the cavern was almost too physically painful for him, even if dragons did need to fly.

This went on for a week, with Erik refusing to be parted from their egg for more than a few minutes. He was lying on the warm sand one afternoon, gazing longingly at the spot where the egg was buried, when suddenly he sat up bold upright, his attention attracted by the realisation that Matthias was unexpectedly landing outside. And then a small, brown blur ran into the cavern, cannoning into Erik and jumping up into his arms. Erik hugged him tightly, delighted to see Oscar. He had missed his nephew so much.

Matthias trotted in at a more sedate pace. After they had spent some time catching up, Erik’s best friend finally admitted the real reason for their visit.

‘Marco promised Oscar that he would be able to fly with Uncle Erik today. He’s been so excited about it.’ Oscar was already wearing his flying harness and he jumped up and down happily, obviously looking forward to his big adventure.

Erik looked at Marco darkly. ‘That’s not fair. You know that I can’t say no to Oscar, that I can’t disappoint him.’

Marco just looked at him with an expression of false innocence on his face.

‘You know that it’s for the best, Erik. You need to stay strong and healthy. You’ll need all your energy once the egg hatches,’ Matthias chided him. But then his expression softened. ‘I know exactly how you feel, how hard it is to leave your egg like this. I remember it well. That was partly why I brought Oscar. We can’t fly very far with him, we won’t go far from your lair. And it will be fun.’

He was right, Erik knew that. And some fresh air and exercise would do him good. So he placed a last loving kiss against the patch of sand under which their tiny one lay sleeping, before nuzzling Marco’s snout in tender farewell. ‘Look after him or her,’ he told his mate, ‘and thank you, you did the right thing. You know me so well.’

‘I love you, little one. Have fun. We’ll both be waiting for you when you come back.’ Marco lay down beside their egg, guarding it every bit as jealously as his mate would have.

Oscar trotted proudly beside Erik as they left the cavern. And it felt good to fly again, he’d missed this so much Erik realised as they took off together, flying round and round the lair in increasingly large circles, little Oscar flying happily between his papa and his uncle.

They came back to find Pierre and Marco sitting talking. This had all been a set-up, but Erik couldn’t bring himself to even pretend to be annoyed as Oscar rushed headlong towards his daddy, desperate to tell him that he had flown further on his own than he ever had before. He wanted to be able to fly like a big dragon so that he could be the perfect older cousin to the new baby dragon when he or she arrived.

The small dragon looked at Erik with those big, clear blue eyes of his, obviously wanting to say something. ‘Can I stay with you and Uncle Marco and ‘egg watch’ for a bit?’ he asked hesitantly.

Erik bent down to nuzzle him with his snout. ‘Of course you can. But why don’t I get us some pancakes first? We used up a lot of energy on our flight.’

Little Oscar’s eyes lit up at Erik’s suggestion and they grew wide as sparkling saucers as he saw the big stacks of pancakes that his uncle had magicked up. Their strength restored, he curled up between Erik’s forelegs, regarding the egg every bit as intently as its parents.

‘What’s your egg like?’ he asked interestedly.

‘It’s beautiful,’ sighed Erik, ‘all golden and shining and shimmering.’

Oscar sighed too. ‘And was my egg beautiful too?’ The prospect of meeting his baby cousin had made him much more curious about how he had come into the world.

‘Oh your egg was truly beautiful,’ Pierre answered, ‘golden-brown and shiny like the stars.’ Oscar sighed even more heavily, contentedly settling himself down to snooze between his uncle’s protective claws.

Matthias and Oscar came to visit every other day after that, knowing that they could always persuade Uncle Erik to fly with them, not to mention the fact that there was usually cake or pancakes afterwards. And so the final week or so of Erik’s impatient wait to greet their tiny one passed pleasantly.

Finally the big day came. Erik had felt restless all day, the very air of the cavern seemed to be filled with magical expectation. The sand where their egg was buried glowed hot and golden, tremors rippling across its surface. They gently freed the precious egg from the sand surrounding it, giving their tiny one space to hatch. And then they waited, their eyes fixed on their egg.

Their egg glowed bright like molten gold and it started to move and shake. Or rather something inside it was moving and shaking it. Erik could hardly breathe as he saw cracks appear in the hard shell. And then the first shards of golden eggshell fell away and he saw two nostrils. The most perfect miniature snout came peeking out of the egg, exploring the world outside for the very first time. Erik couldn’t help himself from inching forward and Marco did the same beside him, completely entranced by the sight of their tiny one hatching.

There was a sudden noise, almost like a big sneeze, and a head popped out. Erik looked his baby dragon in the eyes for the first time and he was in love, even if love seemed too small a word for the overwhelming, all-consuming emotions that flooded through him.

Their son was perfect, simply perfect. Now his head was out, he eased the rest of his body through the gaping hole in the egg that had sheltered him for so long, shaking the last shards of shell from his tiny scales. He took his first wobbly step towards his parents, who heard his first ever thoughts clearly in their minds.

Their little dragonling looked at Erik with gemstone eyes that glittered green, his beautiful eyes sparkling in the light that shone from the cavern walls, which seemed to gleam even brighter on this very special evening. Erik felt his heart melt as his son looked up at him with those beautiful shining eyes for the first time and thought the word ‘papa’. He looked at Marco next and they heard him say ‘daddy’. And then he told them his own name: Smaragd. Their son was called Smaragd. And that was the most perfect name imaginable for their little hatchling.

Erik couldn’t restrain himself any longer and he swept their son up into his arms, cradling him close, kissing the top of his tiny head over and over again, nestling him against his belly, wanting and needing Smaragd to feel safe and warm, above all to feel loved, now that he was finally in the arms of his papa. He had longed for this day just so much and it was even more magical and wonderful than he could ever have imagined.

He looked up at Marco, seeing the love and wonder shining out of his eyes, love for his beloved mate and their perfect son.

‘I’m sorry, Marco. I should let you hold him too. But I can’t bring myself to let go of him yet.’

Marco nuzzled him tenderly with his snout, ‘There’s no need to apologise, little one. Just seeing the two of you together makes me happy. And it makes sense. You carried him everywhere with you for months. He recognises your thoughts, he knows the sound of the beating of your heart. He needs to be in your arms right now, every bit as much as you need to hold him close.’

Erik sighed in sheer bliss and little Smaragd seemed to sigh happily too as they lay down together, Marco curling up behind them, holding his little one and their tiny one tight in his loving embrace.

They cuddled like that for a few minutes, just enjoying these first precious moments of being a new family. But after a while Smaragd started to make small meeping noises and began to suck at one of Erik’s talons.

‘I think he’s hungry,’ smiled Erik, sitting up and handing their son to his mate to hold. He stopped for a moment to look at them, his heart so swollen with love that it was almost painful. He trotted the few steps to the enchanted lake before hesitating.

‘What is it Erik?’

‘I don’t know what he’ll eat.’ Erik was suddenly unexpectedly confused.

‘You’ve fed Oscar hundreds of times by now, since he was a hatchling too.’

‘I know, but this is different.’ Erik waved a claw in the air distractedly. ‘This is our son and I want to do everything right.’

‘And you will. We will. I promise. It is the magic that will nourish him, you know that. So we may as well be traditional and try him on milk. If he doesn’t like it, we’ll find something else.’

Erik came back with the flask of warm, sweet milk, brimming full of enough magic to feed a newly hatched dragon and give him the strength to explore the exciting new world he found himself in. He hesitated again. Maybe Marco wanted to be the first to feed Smaragd? But Marco just looked at him, understanding exactly how he felt.

‘Make yourself comfortable, little one.’

Erik settled himself down and Marco gently laid Smaragd in his lap. He brought the flask of milk up to their tiny dragon’s adorable little snout and watched him start to suck greedily at it, his tongue flicking out to lap up every stray drop of milk that escaped.

‘I think he likes it,’ smiled Marco, bringing a second flask of milk over to them.

After he had demolished the second flask of milk, Smaragd let out a huge milky burp that billowed out of his nostrils and promptly fell fast asleep. Erik held Smaragd while Marco caressed him softly with one of his talons, stroking over his perfectly-formed eye ridges and gently scratching him behind his horns as their tiny one snored and snoozed.

Smaragd slept for an hour or so before opening those brilliant eyes to look up at his papa and his daddy. Erik felt as if he could spend an eternity just looking at his perfect son. But Smaragd seemed to have ideas of his own and he wriggled out of his papa’s arms to stand slightly wobbily on the sand. He stretched luxuriantly, easing the last of the hatching stiffness from his limbs and unfurling his wings for the very first time, displaying himself to his proud parents.

Their son was not only the cutest baby dragon the world had ever seen, but he was also magnificent. Erik was willing to admit that he might be slightly biased, but he stood by his judgement. Smaragd shimmered in brilliant emerald green from snout to claw, each and every scale shining like a glittering jewel. And his delicate but strong wings looked like the leaves of their beloved Pfälzer Wald sculpted out of gemstones. But this glorious creature was also their beloved tiny one and, once he had finished admiring himself to his complete satisfaction, he let out an adorable squeaking sound and nestled himself back into Erik’s arms.

There was only one thing that could make Erik’s joy more complete. The thought had barely crossed his mind when a huge, black dragon materialised in their cavern. He should have known it. Marco had just been waiting for him to think of Robert.

‘Oh he is perfect, just perfect. I am so happy for you.’ Erik could hear the awe in Robert’s voice, his sapphire eyes swirling in love and wonder.

‘When I was expecting the egg, you told me that you could make yourself more solid here in the cavern, on special occasions. Is this a special occasion?’ Erik asked.

Robert’s eyes glowed and danced even brighter as his semi-transparent body became solid enough to hold a baby dragon safely.

‘He’s called Smaragd,’ Erik told him as he settled his son down in Robert’s arms.

Robert rocked the small dragon cradled in his arms. ‘Hello Smaragd. I’m your Uncle Robert. And I’ve been looking forward to meeting you so much. You are going to be the happiest and the most loved small dragon ever.’

Smaragd just gurgled happily, seemingly unfazed by the fact that he was being held by a dragon whom he could not yet see. He was too young to sense Robert, his telepathic powers still undeveloped.

Robert stayed for Smaragd’s first ever bath time, as they washed the last traces of his hatching from his emerald scales. He seemed to shine even brighter afterwards. But he was sleepy, his eyelids were drooping. Those brilliant eyes needed to close for the night.

Erik hesitated. They had prepared a cosy bed for their tiny one, but he didn’t want to let go of him even to sleep. Not yet. Not one his first night in the world.

It was Robert who put his mind at rest. ‘Erik, you’re a dragon. He may be small, but he is still a dragon. No harm can come to him here in the cavern. Lie down with Marco.’

Erik followed Robert’s instructions, curling up in Marco’s arms, just like he did almost every night. And then Robert gently lifted little Smaragd up, snuggling him down on top of Erik’s side.

Robert stood there for a moment, marvelling at how perfect the three of them looked together.

‘Goodnight. Sleep tight,’ he said quietly before dissolving into the darkness, leaving the new family to spend their first night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Erik's tiny one is called Emerald in German. The first time I came across the word, my immediate thought was 'That would be the perfect name for a dragon!'


	13. Smaragd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no apologies for this being an unashamedly cute baby dragon chapter about the first six months of Smaragd's life.

Erik woke up, confused for a moment. Something was different. But what? And then he remembered what had happened yesterday. The most perfect, tiny, emerald-green dragonling was snoring contentedly on him, sprawled across his papa’s hip bone.

Marco was awake as well and he leaned back slightly, letting Erik roll over and cuddle Smaragd against his belly. The two of them lay there blissfully happy, just watching their son sleep, entranced by the slight snuffling noises he made, by his tiny little snout, by the way his little dragon body rose and fell as he breathed, by his miniature talons that rested on Erik’s chest.

And then Smaragd woke up, yawning and stretching before looking at his parents with those brilliant emerald eyes. ‘Papa. Daddy. Smaragd hungry.’

They had to smile. Their son was perfect, simply perfect. And his telepathic vocabulary was limited for now, but he seemed to have no difficulties in making himself understood. Marco unrolled himself from around Erik’s body, lifting Smaragd off his belly to allow Erik to get up.

Marco kissed Erik tenderly on the tip of his snout, ‘Good morning, little one.’ And then he planted the gentlest possible kiss on Smaragd’s snout, ‘Good morning, tiny one.’

Erik shook his head in amusement at his mate’s behaviour, but secretly he thought it was adorable, even if there was a high chance that Marco would still be doing this when Smaragd was as big as his parents.

The huge golden dragon carried their tiny emerald son to the banks of the enchanted lake for Erik to magick up a baby dragon breakfast. Smaragd sucked down two flasks of milk before burping loudly and settling down for a power nap.

‘I suppose we are waiting for the others before we have breakfast,’ Marco observed.

‘Of course we are. I’m surprised Matthias has been able to restrain Oscar for so long, he was threatening to make them get up at daybreak to fly up here. They won’t have been able to get him to eat much this morning and they’ll be ready for a second breakfast by the time they arrive, not to mention the fact that Oscar can always find room for pancakes.’

They didn’t have to wait too long before Smaragd blinked his eyes open again, woken by the sound of dragons landing outside. He looked around interestedly as Erik held on tightly to him.

Oscar came bounding in, although he slowed down as he came close to the new arrival, his blue eyes huge with wonder. His parents followed him at a more sedate pace.

‘Oh he’s perfect, Uncle Erik. Can I … can I touch him?’

‘We think so too, Oscar. Come closer and meet your little cousin. He’s called Smaragd.’

Oscar crept closer, hesitantly lifting up a talon to stroke Smaragd, ‘Hello Smaragd. I’m Oscar, your big cousin. I’m pleased to meet you.’ The tiny dragon gurgled happily, reaching out to grasp his cousin’s talon with a claw.

‘I think they’re in love,’ Matthias laughed, reaching out to take Smaragd from Erik’s arms, settling down to cuddle with his son and his brand new nephew.

The sound of mighty dragon wings was heard outside again about half an hour later and Mario and Nuri came hurrying excitedly in.

‘Oh he is wonderful, truly wonderful.’ Mario seemed completely enthralled by little Smaragd.

Erik looked at him appraisingly. Mario and Nuri had always been very affectionate, rubbing their snouts together and intertwining their necks lovingly at every available opportunity. But they seemed even more loved-up today than usual. He tilted his head questioningly.

‘We weren’t going to say anything today, today is your day, yours and Smaragd’s. But well … we’re expecting an egg of our own. I know that it is too soon, that we haven’t been mated very long. But it just kind of happened. We saw how happy you and Marco were and … ’ Mario stopped speaking as Erik came over to congratulate them, followed by the others.

‘That’s wonderful news. We’re so happy for you. And it couldn’t be better timing, they’ll be close enough in age that he or she will be able to grow up with Oscar and Smaragd. The three of them will have so much fun together. Now how about a celebratory second breakfast for us all? You must have left home early this morning.’

There was only one possible breakfast for such a special morning, so Erik conjured up stacks of pancakes with mountains of berries, rivers of syrup and fluffy clouds of cream, as well as more milk for Smaragd. Since this was a very special day indeed, there was even chocolate hazelnut spread for Smaragd and some of the adult dragons might have indulged themselves as well. There was plenty of licking of chocolatey remnants from snouts by long dragon tongues going on when they thought nobody was looking.

Oscar ate so many pancakes that he started to hiccup. He hiccupped so hard and so long that small jets of fire started to shoot out of his nostrils. Erik had never seen him do this before.

‘Yes, he’s really beginning to grow up now. We’ll need to start training him in flame control soon. The lair is pretty much fire proof, but we don’t want to run the risk of him starting a forest fire by accident.’ Pierre looked fondly at his son, who was looking slightly embarrassed.

Smaragd’s eyelids were drooping again after his second breakfast, but he was far too excited to fall asleep, basking in all the attention. Erik saw Oscar bringing something over to them. It was his special pillow that he used when he visited his uncles. He was getting a bit big to need naptimes, but he still liked to snuggle down on it sometimes, especially when he had eaten too much.

‘I thought that maybe Smaragd would like to sleep with me on my nap pillow.’

‘I think he’d like that every much.’ There was enough room for Oscar to lay his head on the pillow with Smaragd curled up beside him. They snoozed happily together, while Erik stroked them both reassuringly with a talon from time to time as the adult dragons relaxed and enjoyed their time together. Little Oscar was reluctant to say goodbye to his tiny cousin, but he was reassured that he could come back to play soon and that Uncles Erik and Marco would bring Smaragd to visit him as soon as they were able to fly with him.

Erik and Marco settled into a routine with their beloved tiny one, even if every day felt like a new adventure. They stayed in the lair for the first couple of weeks, flying one by one when they needed to. But finally the day came when they had to take the plunge and take Smaragd for his first flight, safely tucked into his flight carrier. Marco went to automatically lift it onto Erik’s back, but his mate stopped him.

‘No, he should fly with you for his first flight.’ He saw how happy that made Marco, saw the golden sparks of joy glowing in his eyes.

Their first flight as a family was wonderful. It was dusk and the lights of the isolated villages and houses hidden deep in the forest twinkled below them and the stars were just beginning to peek out in the sky above. They swooshed low over the treetops, the sound of their mighty wings beating in unison filling the night air, before climbing high again, loving the joyous, excited noises Smaragd made on Marco’s back as they swooped and glided over the forest.

He was too young to take it all in yet, but they introduced him to the rock formations and castles that surrounded their lair, showing their home off to their son. And Smaragd clearly loved flying with his parents. He was gurgling happily and glowing bright emerald green as they lifted him from Marco’s back.

‘He gets that from you,’ remarked Marco, ‘it’s his version of how adorably you blush pink.’

‘Actually I think he takes after you, you glow even more golden when you are happy or excited.’

So they agreed that Smaragd took after both of them and focused instead on the difficult task of settling an over-excited baby dragon down for the night, which involved family bath time in the enchanted lake, lots of warm milk with honey and even more cuddles.

It took decades, centuries even, for dragons to grow to full maturity but baby dragons developed quickly. The lair had already been thoroughly baby dragon proofed for little Oscar and the magical protection dome around it was strong, so no harm could come to their tiny one here.

Soon after their first flight, Smaragd began tottering about the lair on wobbly legs. He fell over quite a lot at first, but the warm sand gave him a soft landing and he got up shaking sand off his snout to try again every time, until eventually one of his parents scooped him up for a cuddle or tickled his belly with a talon until he giggled. They had been able to read Smaragd’s emotions from the very beginning and he could express important things like ‘hunger’ and ‘happy’ without any problem, but it would take time for his telepathic powers to fully develop and then they would need to train his magic.

Oscar and Smaragd had play dates two or three times a week. The tiny emerald-green dragon learned quickly from his big cousin, copied everything he did and wanted to be able to do everything that Oscar could. While Marco and Erik adored their tiny one and part of them would have liked to keep him a baby dragon for as long as possible, they were proud of how quickly he was developing.

Smaragd was three months old when they took him to watch Dragonball training for the first time. It was a long flight with a baby dragon on board, but Smaragd loved flying and Erik was keen to get back into training again. And Oscar would be there too to look after to him, even if Uncle Mario was officially in charge since he was ruled out of training due to egg carrying responsibilities.

There were so many young dragons in the family now that the plan was to start parallel Dragonball training for the juniors soon and some of the dragons had volunteered to act as youth coaches. They could let the girl and the boy dragons train together while they were still young, before they had to separate them to protect the boy dragons from being bitten too often or kicked too hard by the girls.

Smaragd loved watching training and he loved his first Dragonball game a couple of months later even more. They had to win, Marco and Erik couldn’t bear for Smaragd to be disappointed at the end of his first match so they gave everything they could, winning by one Dragongoal in the end. But that was enough for them to be able to celebrate. And of course it was Marco who scored the winning goal especially for his little dragonling.

This time it was not just Oscar who came sprinting onto the arena floor to jump up into Pierre’s arms to congratulate him for his goal, for he was closely followed in hot pursuit by a smaller, emerald-green dragon in search of his own goal-scoring daddy, a small dragon who seemed to be able to run disturbingly fast for his age. He and Oscar had obviously been practicing sprint training when nobody was paying close enough attention to them.

Mario came trotting behind them, apologetically pointing at his egg as an explanation for him not being able to stop the two small dragons from escaping. But their parents just shrugged, certain that they would have had no more success in stopping them either. So instead they celebrated with their overjoyed sons, who were soon joined on the field by the other young dragons.

A growing dragon was always a hungry dragon and Smaragd had had a huge appetite since the day he was born. It wasn’t long before several flasks of milk a day were no longer enough to satisfy him and Erik had to become very creative about how to feed their tiny one. He loved porridge with berries, just like Oscar had when he was little, but they saw the longing looks he gave what the others were eating, especially when they had pancakes or cake.

So it shouldn’t have been a surprise when Smaragd’s big dragon teeth started coming in early. They quickly learned that this was one of the things the magic chose not to make easy. It didn’t take long, only a few days, but poor Smaragd suffered terribly and Erik and Marco suffered with him, cuddling him and trying to soothe and comfort him as he cried through sleepless night after sleepless night.

After three days and nights of this, Erik was starting to feel sick and dizzy from lack of sleep. Since he had come to live in the cavern with Marco, he had slept peacefully every night in Marco’s arms, awaking refreshed and rejuvenated every morning. But now he felt simply terrible. He sat up, groggy and confused, with no idea where he was for a moment or two. He must have fallen asleep where he was sitting. Marco was sleeping too, obviously completely exhausted. But where was Smaragd? And the most worrying thing was that he couldn’t hear him, the lair was completely silent except for the sound of Marco’s sleepy breathing.

Now Erik was really concerned, so he stood up to search the cavern. Smaragd couldn’t have gone far, he couldn’t even leave their lair to go outside without setting off a magical alarm. But Erik hated the thought of him being alone and miserable, unhappy and hurting. If he had stopped even crying for his parents, he must feel so abandoned. Erik felt awful.

He found Smaragd quickly. He was sitting happily on the sand chewing on something. Erik was horrified when he saw what it was. It was the precious string of sapphires that had protected Erik while he was still human, made from the tears Robert had shed the first time Marco had told him he loved him.

Erik rushed forward, trying to take the sapphires from Smaragd. ‘I’m so sorry we left you alone, darling, but those are really important to daddy. I don’t know how you got hold of them. Give them to me and we’ll find something else to make you feel better, I promise.’

‘But Uncle Robert gave them to me. He said they were his.’ Smaragd’s little snout trembled slightly as he spoke.

Erik began to wonder if he was imagining things due to sleep deprivation. ‘Uncle Robert?’

‘Yes, Uncle Robert has been looking after me while you and daddy sleep. He said you needed to sleep and he had something that could make me feel better.’

‘You know who Uncle Robert is?’ Erik was starting to feel really stupid, but Smaragd was too young to be able to see Robert. He and Marco had been discussing how to explain him to their son when the time came.

‘Of course.’ Rather worryingly Smaragd seemed to have already developed that ‘why don’t my parents understand the simplest things’ tone of voice and he was only six months old.

Erik had to sit down, his tail thumping into the sand. His head was hurting by now. And now his eyes were more or less open and he was sure he wasn’t hallucinating, he could indeed see Robert sitting opposite Smaragd.

‘He can see you, Robert?’

‘Of course he can. He’s your son and Marco’s. He was born here in my cavern. And he is a very, very clever young dragon indeed.’

Smaragd was grinning at being praised like this by Uncle Robert and the impressive black dragon seemed to be beaming like a proud uncle. Erik’s head was spinning, so Robert took pity on him.

‘Go and sleep, Erik,’ he said kindly, ‘you need to sleep. And you and Marco need time together. Smaragd and I can entertain one other.’

Erik knew that he should argue, he thought about arguing, but the thought of sleep was far, far too enticing. And Robert was Smaragd’s uncle after all. So he crawled back to where Marco was lying, his mate half-awake by now, and curled up in front of him, gratefully sinking back into the golden dragon’s embrace.

‘Am I a terrible parent? Leaving our beloved son in the care of your slightly-transparent, not-quite-living-in-the-same-reality-as-us first mate?’

‘No. We need to sleep to be good parents again in the morning. And Robert loves Smaragd. He’ll look after him.’

Erik sighed happily, his eyes already drooping shut. And when they woke in the morning after a good night’s sleep, the lair was quiet and peaceful and Smaragd was sleeping happily on top of his parents, still chewing contentedly on the sapphire necklace clutched between his claws.


	14. A revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so their story goes on. We get to properly meet little Lila and find out why she, Erik and Smaragd are just so very special.

It was not long before Smaragd’s first birthday and they were settling him into his flight carrier for the journey northwards. They’d promised their little emerald-green dragonling that he could begin flight training after his birthday, Oscar would come and help too. And now their small band of baby dragons was complete, since the birth of Mario and Nuri’s daughter.

Lila was adorable, a perfect, delicately-featured little princess of a dragon who’d had her fathers wrapped round her tiny talons since the first minute after she had hatched, looking up at her papa and her daddy with huge, deep brown eyes. But she was already showing signs of being tough and determined, not wanting to be left behind by her bigger cousins. Her scales shimmered the most beautiful shade of lilac anyone had ever seen, unique for a dragon in living memory. Erik was always taken aback when he saw her and Smaragd side by side, their emerald and lilac scales complementing and contrasting each another perfectly as the sun glinted off them.

Today was a special day as the three young dragons would be attending their first Dragonball training together. Lila was finally old enough for her parents to take her on the long flight from their lair. The six new fathers had agreed to draw up a dragonling-sitting rota until the three little ones could begin junior Dragonball training and Mario had bravely volunteered to be the first to look after the three extremely energetic, rather over-excited little dragons.

As it turned out, none of them got to train that afternoon. Smaragd started behaving strangely as soon as they came in to land, wriggling and squirming as Erik took him out of his flight carrier on Marco’s back, refusing to sit quietly in his arms as he carried him over to where the others were waiting. And he became even more agitated once he saw Lila, this time tearing free from Erik’s grasp to run over to the lilac baby dragon.

The two small dragons just looked at each other, gazing deep into one another’s eyes and it seemed as if there was some kind of connection between them. If he hadn’t known it was impossible, Erik would have sworn that there were strands of magic sparking between the two tiny dragonlings. And then it dawned on Erik that his mate and their friends had very strange expressions on their faces.

It was Nuri who finally broke the silence. ‘Would you mind looking after the little ones for a bit, Matthias and Pierre? We need to talk. And I think that Miroslav is visiting us today. Maybe he should join us? He is the oldest and wisest of us all.’

Erik had so many questions he wanted to ask as they withdrew to a more secluded spot, but he held back, concerned by the serious looks on the faces of the others. Nobody really spoke, waiting for Miroslav, tracing patterns on the ground with their claws as they avoided looking at one another.

They didn’t have to wait long before Miroslav came hurrying over. ‘What’s wrong?’ he asked straight away, ‘Is everything alright with the dragonlings?’

Nobody wanted to be first to speak until Mario finally gave in under the elder dragon’s penetrating gaze. ‘Nothing is wrong. It’s just … it’s just … that we think that Smaragd and Lila might be predestined mates. They … well they connected.’

‘Aaaaaaah,’ was all that Miroslav said.

And that was the point at which Erik lost patience.

‘WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!’ Erik knew that he was shouting, but he didn’t care anymore.

‘You know that no dragonborn have mated since the end of the dragon wars. The day that that finally happens will be an important milestone for dragonkind and for the healing of our magic. We all thought and hoped that it would be Joshua and Julian; they did too. It would have had a certain symmetry to it, a pair of dragons born into the two great families coming together to heal the rift in the magic. But it appears as if Smaragd and Lila are the chosen ones.’ There was a note of awe and wonder in Miroslav’s voice.

‘Smaragd! Lila! Mates!’ Erik was trying really hard not to shout again. ‘But they’re just babies! And how do you know?’

‘No dragon has seen this for centuries. Only a very few dragons still living have ever witnessed it. But when the dragonborn are soulmated, there is a connection between them, a special bond created by the magic flowing between then. And we think that is what happened between Smaragd and Lila. It normally only happens once dragons reach maturity. But I suppose that the renewal of bonding magic is a special case.

Lila’s telepathic abilities are developed enough by now for her to be able to connect with Smaragd. But this doesn’t change anything. They would always have been close since their parents are friends and they're almost the same age. We let them grow up. We love them. And if it is meant to be, then when they are young adults it will be their decision.’ Marco tried to soothe Erik, but Erik was having none of it.

‘And you know that Smaragd is full of Robert’s magic, especially since he was born so soon after you transformed, Erik. It all makes sense. Both Mario and Robert have complex family backgrounds, they carry the magical bloodlines of both great families in them, so the mingling of that magical inheritance in Lila and Smaragd would be very powerful magic indeed.’ Nuri was trying to make things better, but he stopped speaking when he saw the look on Erik’s face.

Erik sat down hard, his tail thumping angrily against the ground, over and over again, so hard that the branches on the trees shook. He was angry, breathing out fire and smoke, his scales flashing pink in warning, making the others take a step back from him. He was really, really angry, angrier than he had ever been in his entire life.

He knew that maybe he was being unreasonable. He had a mate whom he loved with all his heart. And their beautiful, perfect son. But that was exactly the problem. This was his family, his precious family that he’d longed for so much. He’d embraced everything about this magical world without question. He’d accepted and even come to love Robert as Marco’s first mate.

But he wanted his family to be a family, their son to be their son. Not some vehicle for passing on Robert’s magic. Not some mystical fulfilment of a magical prophecy. Just their beloved little tiny one, who hadn’t yet celebrated his first birthday. And he was already mated for life! Why hadn’t the magic chosen Julian and Joshua, who were young but adult dragons, who clearly wanted to be together? He’d been looking forward to making his son pancakes for breakfast on his birthday. To teaching him how to fly. And now things would never be the same again.

There was a loud rushing sound, a noise like hundreds of voices talking in unison. The myriad voices swirled round Erik like a beautiful, magical, colourful whirlwind.

 _Erik! Erik!_ the voices called.

‘It’s the magic. It’s speaking to us. To Erik,’ breathed Miroslav. ‘This hasn’t happened to a living dragon since before the dragon wars.’

_Oh Erik. You have nothing to fear. You are right. We hoped that Marco would be able to pass on Robert’s magic one day, that his broken heart would heal, that he would fall in love and find a new mate. That was why we fought so hard to keep him from following his mate into the magic. His strength of spirit and the love of his friends kept him anchored to the world of the living._

_But we could never have dreamed that someone like you would find their way to Marco. We saw that right from the first moment the two of you met. You were so pure and noble and true, putting the needs of your village and your family before your own safety, willing to sacrifice yourself for them. You fell in love with Marco there and then. No human has bonded with their dragon so quickly and without question as you did. You remember that you slept in Marco’s arms from that very first night? You remember that you shared your dreamworlds right from the start?_

Erik did. He was starting to calm down now. He remembered how strong the connection had been between him and Marco from the very beginning. And he knew now how rare that was. He remembered how Felix and his beloved human had agonised about their future together. Above all he remembered Robert telling him how hard it had been for Marco to accept his love for him for a long time, how Robert had even had to let Marco go allow him to find his way back.

He felt his mate gently nuzzling at him with his snout and he let himself be comforted by it, by the soft caress of their mental bond, by Marco’s mind brushing lovingly against his.

_Smaragd is your son, Erik, yours and Marco’s. He is the child of your love and that is what makes him unique and special. We hope that he and Lila will be the ones, that they will grow up to love each other the way you and Marco love each other, the way Mario and Nuri love each other. But that will be their choice. Marco was right. You will bring your beloved dragonlings up in a world full of love and leave the rest to them._

_It is your strength and goodness, the power of your love that makes this possible, Erik. There is nothing to fear. Love should be celebrated. And the renewal of the magic is important, not just for dragonkind but for the whole world. Dragon magic is part of the foundation of our world, inbuilt and intertwined with it._

Erik was blushing pink by now, slightly embarrassed at what the magic was saying about him, and he could feel Marco close to him, could sense his love and pride for his mate flooding out of him.

The magic spoke more quietly now, what the voices said intended only for Marco and Erik to hear.

_And Erik, your own magic is so beautiful and so special and so precious to us as well. So in the fullness of the time, you and Marco will be blessed with another dragonling, who will be full of your wonderful magic and your love, ensuring that they will be preserved for dragonkind for eternity._

Erik couldn’t believe what he was hearing, this was more than he could ever have hoped for, could ever have dreamed of.

There was a rushing sound as the magic faded away, whispering _farewell_ in a multitude of voices. And there was another sound rushing towards them, the sound of tiny dragon claws as Smaragd and Lila ran towards their parents, closely followed by Oscar, then Pierre, with Matthias bringing up the rear.

Smaragd jumped up into Erik’s arms, burying himself into his papa’s body, Marco held them both close. Lila did exactly the same with Mario, Nuri too holding his family tight. Oscar was big enough now to pretend not to need cuddles, but he too needed comfort, knowing that something big was going on, so he climbed up into Matthias’s arms for his parents to nestle him close as well.

Miroslav looked at the nine dragons in front of him, his eyes strangely misty. ‘Sometimes, in my weakest moments, I doubted that I had made the right decision to stay with my dragonkind, to live with the pain and the hurt of what happened in the dragon wars, rather than fade painlessly into the magic. But now, looking at the six of you and your three perfect little dragonlings, seeing the love that has made you friends and family for life, I know that it was all worth it.

I think that the nine of you need to be together tonight. The elder dragons of your family and I have enough power between us to raise a temporary protection dome over you. There will be sufficient magic to provide everything that you need. I know that Erik is always very concerned about how you are going to eat.’

Erik could have sworn that Miroslav winked as he uttered that last sentence, but he couldn’t really argue with the elder dragon.

After dinner, the six dragons and their three little ones snuggled down for the night. But Erik knew that there was something he had to say to Mario and Nuri first, making sure that the dragonlings couldn’t hear him.

‘I’m sorry, Mario and Nuri. It’s not that I have any problem with Smaragd and Lila being together. Quite the opposite. If they fall in love once they are grown up, nothing would make me happier. It was just that they are still so young, all that magical destiny and them being predestined to be mates, the fulfilling of a prophecy, was too much to deal with.’

‘It’s perfectly alright, Erik. We feel exactly the same. We would love for our families to be united like this, for them to be happy together. But for now we just need to let them be themselves, to love them and enjoy being parents.’

That was exactly what they decided to do. And soon the night air was filled with the sounds of nine gently snoring dragons, curled up under the shimmering arc of a magical protection dome.


	15. Smaragd's first birthday and Erik and Marco do ... stuff ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter to take the narrative forwards. You'll guess what the next chapter is about by the time you get to the end!

It was Smaragd’s first birthday, a year since the day that had changed Erik and Marco’s lives forever and made them happier than they could ever have imagined. Their friends would be coming to celebrate with them later. There was no way that Smaragd would ever have wanted a birthday party without Oscar or Lila, not to mention Uncle Robert, as well as his all other uncles.

There would be an extra guest as well this time. Smaragd had rather shyly asked if Uncle Miroslav would like to come to his party. Marco and Erik hadn’t been sure and had warned him that the elder dragon had many weighty responsibilities and might be too busy, but Miroslav had accepted the invitation excitedly, delighted to be able to spend time with the three small dragons and not averse to sampling Erik’s famous cakes as well. Everyone was sure that he would summon up something very special for his beloved dragonling’s first birthday.

But before that they would spend the morning together, just the three of them as a family. Erik woke up first, twisting round to nuzzle Marco good morning with his snout. And then he got up to trot over to where Smaragd was snoring happily to wish him a happy birthday.

Smaragd had slept with them for the first few months of his life. Marco and Erik had been too entranced with being new parents, too occupied with looking after Smaragd and making sure that he had everything he needed to be concerned about time alone in their dreamworld. Once his big dragon teeth had come in, once his telepathy was developed enough that he could communicate with them in their sleep if he needed to, they had settled Smaragd into his own little bed close to them.

They had almost forgotten how much they treasured this time together, their intimate closeness in their dreamworld. They had been unsure what to do when Robert and Marco’s anniversary came round, but they had simply explained that this was an important day for Uncle Robert, a bit like a birthday, and that he always spent the night with them.

Smaragd had accepted this and the four of them spent the evening together, Marco and Erik amused by the sight of a huge, semi-transparent black dragon chasing a tiny, emerald-green one round and round their lair to the sound of delighted dragonling giggles. And then they had settled Smaragd in his bed, before the three mates curled up to enjoy their very special night together, their family complete.

Now that their tiny one was a year old, Erik’s mind was beginning to turn to other things, wondering when he would rise to mate with Marco again. Smaragd would have a sleepover with Oscar, just like Oscar spent the night with them when his parents needed ‘personal time’. Matthias and Pierre even had a special pillow ready and waiting for him.

But the most important thing right now was Smaragd’s birthday. Erik stood and just watched his son sleep for a moment, marvelling at how adorable and how perfect he was lying there. He had grown in the past year, but he was still their baby dragon, slumbering peacefully, sucking on a talon. Erik bent down to gently shake him awake, gently tickling his tummy until Smaragd sneezed and shook himself awake, looking up at his papa with big, green emerald eyes.

‘Happy birthday, Smaragd. Are you ready to have fun?’ Erik greeted his son.

He picked the little dragon up, carrying him over to Marco. Marco kissed Erik tenderly on the snout, ‘Good morning, little one.’ And then he kissed their son on the snout, ‘Good morning, tiny one. Happy birthday!’ Erik had to smile as Smaragd gurgled happily at his daddy.

There were pancakes for breakfast and Smaragd gobbled them down with a blissed-out expression on his face, snuggled up next to his fathers. And then it was time to get everything ready. Smaragd needed a birthday bath to make sure that his scales were shiny and gleaming, especially since Lila would be coming to visit.

Since it would be a little close in the cavern with so many dragons, they were planning to spend the afternoon in the open air for a dragon barbeque. It was early spring and would be warm enough, especially with a roaring fire burning. There would be enough powerful dragons present, especially with Miroslav’s strong elder dragon magic, to reinforce the magical protection dome enough for Robert to be able to materialise outside the lair.

They were waiting outside as their friends came in to land, Smaragd was quite literally jumping up and down in excitement like a dragon bouncy ball. He rushed forward to greet first Oscar and then Lila, the three of them dancing around happily. And all three of them were delighted to see Uncle Miroslav as the elder dragon swooped in gracefully.

‘Thank you very much for the invitation, Smaragd. It is an honour to be able to celebrate your first birthday with you.’ Miroslav’s voice was serious but there was a twinkle in his eye. ‘Now, I think that there is a guest missing.’ There was a sudden flash of magic and a few minutes later Robert came strolling out of the cavern. He looked … well he looked interesting in the daylight, with the sun glinting off his partially-transparent ebony scales.

‘I think we might have to start explaining things about Uncle Robert soon,’ Erik whispered to Marco.

But today was a day for relaxing and celebrating in the company of friends and family, not for difficult conversations. The young dragons loved their first barbeque together and Oscar showed off a tiny little bit by being able to cook his vegetable kebabs with his very own flames, although the adult dragons preferred to use the fire as it was much less effort.

Miroslav and the little dragons played together after lunch, rolling and tumbling on the grass, the oldest and youngest members of dragonkind gambolling happily together. When he judged that Uncle Miroslav might finally have finally have enough fun for one day, Marco beckoned Smaragd over.

‘You’ve been doing your wing strengthening exercises so well recently. So would you like to try your wings out for the first time for your birthday? Oscar will help you. It is easier for him to help you to take off as he is closer in size to you.’

Smaragd’s eyes were huge. ‘Really daddy! Can I really?’

The adult dragons made a big semi-circle with Smaragd and Oscar in the centre. Mario had to hold on tight to Lila, who watched her big cousins with shining eyes, having promised her that she would get to test out her wings on her birthday _if_ she worked hard at her exercises.

They all had to suppress their amused grins at how seriously Oscar took his duties, carefully showing Smaragd how to extend his wings and use them to propel himself into the air. They cheered him on as he took off a little unsteadily for the first time, rising a few centimetres into the air with Oscar hovering supportively beside him. He fell over tail over snout as he landed, struggling to keep his balance, but Oscar encouraged him to try again and again, until he was able to fly in a slightly lopsided circle a few metres above the watching dragons.

Tired and exhilarated, he ran to his parents afterwards to be cuddled and congratulated and told how proud they were of him. Then it was time to go inside for the birthday cake. Erik had really outdone himself this time, letting his imagination and the magic run wild. The cake was huge, twelve different layers, every one a different flavor. It sparkled emerald green, just like Smaragd. The top was decorated three sugar paste dragon figures, green, lilac and golden brown, looking suspiciously like three small dragons they all knew and loved very well. And the cake tasted even better than it looked!

Smaragd swore he was too excited to go to sleep that night, even though his eyelids were drooping shut. So Erik didn’t even try to make him go to bed, just held him until he was fast asleep and snoring, before he carried him over to his little bed and tucked him in.

He stooped to kiss him goodnight, stroking his snout with a claw. ‘Goodnight, tiny one. I hope you had a wonderful birthday and that there will be many more to come. I am so glad that you are part of our lives. I love you so much.’

It was still early, but Smaragd’s parents were tired out from the day’s fun as well, so Erik leaned gratefully back into Marco’s embrace, drifting off into the blissful intimacy of their dreamworld.

***

Marco came to Erik with a strange look in his eyes a couple of weeks later. ‘I think that you should take Smaragd for his sleepover with Oscar today. I think we’re … we’re going to need some privacy.’

‘W-w-w-what?’ stammered Erik in surprise. ‘Why? I mean, I’m not … ’ But then he looked closer at Marco, saw the golden pulsing of his scales, the glowing, swirling light in his eyes and he realised what was happening. ‘Oh!’ was all he could say.

‘Yes, little one. I’m going to fly for you. So hurry back.’

Erik carefully packed Smaragd into his flight carrier. Fortunately their dragonling was too excited about the prospect of a sleepover with Oscar to ask too many questions and Erik promised to come and pick him up after breakfast tomorrow. He managed not to blush too much at the knowing looks Matthias and Pierre gave him as he dropped Smaragd off.

By the time he got back to their lair, Marco was gleaming like molten gold, pacing round and round the cavern distractedly. It was time.

Erik watched Marco take off, completely awestruck. He had never seen his beloved golden dragon during their mating flight, but now he saw him in all his glory, shining like a shooting star as he flew high above the Pfälzer Wald. And the fire burning in his veins called to him, called to him to follow the dragon who was part of his very being, mated to him heart, body and soul.

He flew after Marco, matching the intricate and increasingly complicated patterns his mate flew. Marco was displaying himself for him, enticing him, drawing him in and Erik followed gladly, mesmerised by the glorious sight of his magnificent mate. Finally he could wait no longer, swooping down to capture his prey, carrying him on one final, triumphant circuit of their home before bearing him off to their lair.

Erik didn’t know how he knew what to do, he was driven by sheer instinct and the purest love and devotion for his mate. Marco’s red-hot scales hissed and steamed as the waters of the enchanted lake ebbed and flowed around them, as did Erik’s. Every time they had done this was special and unique and meaningful, but Erik knew that he would never forget the first time Marco flew for him. They were one, burning together in the heat of their passion, their love like molten fire as the world exploded into flaming scarlet and crimson shards around them.

They lay together on the shores of the lake afterwards, Erik’s body curled tightly and protectively round his mate’s, sensing how completely loved Marco felt, how perfectly and utterly satiated he was as he bathed in the warmth of Erik’s love for him.

‘Thank you, Erik,’ Marco finally said, ‘the first time I flew for you was truly wonderful. I feel … I feel somehow healed, whole and complete.’

Erik knew exactly what his mate meant. Marco had last done this for Robert, centuries ago now. He had needed this. But he said nothing, simply nuzzling his mate with his snout.

Eventually they were able to stand up, shake the sand from their scales and make their way over to their sleeping place, even though they were still floating deep in the warm afterglow of their mating. This time Erik insisted on holding his mate close through the night.

They snuggled for a bit, enjoying their closeness.

‘Tonight was perfect, but I miss our tiny one. The lair seems empty without him,’ sighed Erik.

‘Me too,’ Marco answered. ‘And don’t worry, Erik. I love flying for you, but you will carry our second egg. I know you crave to. And somehow it seems right and fitting.’

Erik flushed slightly. ‘How did you know? Of course I want to, but I didn’t want to be selfish about it.’

‘I knew because you are my beloved mate and I love you. And the thought of you carrying our second egg fills me with joy, even if I can’t promise that I’ll be any less over-protective and fussy the second time around!’

But the second egg lay centuries in their future, even if Erik sometimes hugged the knowledge of it to himself. For now all that mattered was being the best parents possible for Smaragd, enjoying every minute of their lives together. And that gave Erik an idea. Maybe it was time to mention his plan for them to visit the ice dragons and go on a family quest to find the water dragons. Smaragd was old enough to travel long distances now and enjoy the adventure, but still small enough for Marco and Erik to be able to carry him comfortably.

And with that thought, Erik drifted off to sleep. It had been an eventful day.


	16. The quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is especially dedicated to everyone who wanted to see Marco, Erik and Smaragd go on a quest to find the water dragons. And the ice dragons are in there for a lover of snow and ice. There is a glossary in the end notes of who everyone is and where they are to be found.

The great day finally arrived. Time to begin their quest. Marco’s eyes had been big and shining like huge gold doubloons as Erik explained his plan. He had tried not to be too excited, tried to be reasonable. After all they were parents now, they had responsibilities. But Erik had been able to persuade him. Being parents didn’t mean the end of adventures, it meant going on brand new adventures with their tiny one, making new memories as a family. And even dragons need hopes and dreams, legends to believe in!

Besides the timing was perfect. Erik had passed his ‘fire safety exam’ with flying colours and was deemed safe to visit the kingdom of the ice dragons. Smaragd was too young to be a threat to the ice dragons, old enough to enjoy an adventure but still small enough for his parents to be able to carry him comfortably over long distances.

Lila and Oscar came to see Smaragd off on his big adventure, hopping up and down enthusiastically as Erik tucked the little emerald-green dragon safely into his flight carrier along with a supply of snacks for the journey. Their parents had promised the three little dragons that they would all go on an expedition together once Smaragd and Lila were able to fly on their own. Lila was almost overcome with excitement at the prospect of trying out her wings for the first time on her upcoming birthday.

Smaragd waved to his best friends as he took off, feeling like the king of the world as he flew over their forest home perched high on his daddy’s back. The three of them had flown north together many, many times before, but this time they weren’t flying to their family’s arena as usual, but much further north, to the land of snow and ice.

This was the first time that Smaragd, not to mention Erik, had seen the sea and they glided a little lower, watching the ships crisscrossing the blue-grey waters like mighty sea monsters. Smaragd oohed and aahed in wonder at his first glimpse of the ocean and Erik wasn’t much better. The sea crossing was short this time - the journey to the land where the water dragons were reputed to dwell would be much longer - and they were soon flying over dry land again.

But the landscape they were flying over was nothing like their homeland. The coastline was rugged, with jagged inlets and studded with small islands. The ground sparkled white with snow and ice as they flew inland, following the river to the white cliffs where the ice dragon family had made their home.

Steffen and their friends were waiting to meet them. Smaragd wriggled impatiently as Erik tried to free him, running over to the waiting ice dragons, excitedly greeting them all, saying hello to Torbjørn and Espen, Rafik and Vegard and all the others.

Erik and Marco followed a little more sedately, even though they were every bit as excited as their son. The ice dragons were even more spectacular seen here in their natural environment, the icy walls of their caves making them shimmer and sparkle as bright as the stars in the night sky over the Pfälzer Wald. And their jewel shades were clearer and more vibrant against the backdrop of snow, shining like pale ice emeralds and sapphires. The little emerald-green fire dragon looked truly magnificent standing next to his jewelled ice relatives.

And there were new friends to play with. Smaragd was especially keen to meet the small ice dragons, who were too young to make the journey south, where it was too warm to be safe for them until their magic was fully mature. They invited him to join their game of Dragonball and Erik and Marco smiled contentedly as he skidded away happily, taking a few minutes to get used to the feel of his claws on snow and ice.

The ice dragons’ arena was carpeted with a thick blanket of soft snow and Smaragd soon adapted to it. Now Erik and Marco looked on proudly as their son got involved in the game, chasing after the clear crystal ball as if he had been playing ice Dragonball all his life. Marco jumped up and cheered perhaps a bit too loudly when Smaragd scored, sitting down looking a little embarrassed afterwards, but none of the ice dragons minded. In fact, Erik had the slight suspicion that their friends thought it was rather cute.

There was a big feast in honour of the guests from the south later that night. The ice dragons ate fish, which both Erik and Smaragd rather enjoyed. But it was clear that Marco didn’t, his snout wrinkling in disgust even though he tried hard to be polite.

‘I don’t think daddy likes fish,’ whispered Smaragd.

‘I think you might be right,’ giggled Erik.

But there were lots of other lovely things to eat and Marco wolfed down a mountain of rye bread with potato salad. And Smaragd’s eyes were glowing green with bliss as he saw the desserts, fluffy cloudberry cake and huge pancakes with mountains of bilberries.

The small emerald-green dragon was half asleep, worn out by all the excitement, his little belly full from the feast as Erik carried him to the special sleeping cave the ice dragons had prepared for their visitors. It sparkled and shone like the ice caves, but was reinforced with magic to be safe for a fire dragon to spend the night in.

Even though Smaragd’s eyes were drooping shut with exhaustion, he was still able to coo happily at the sparkly cave they would spend the night in. He cuddled up in Erik’s arms, covering his papa with sleepy snout kisses before the three of them fell sound asleep.

They stayed with the ice dragons for several days, enjoying their hospitality. Smaragd loved playing Dragonball with the other young dragons and his parents decided that it was good training for him. Marco and Erik enjoyed spending time with their icy friends as well, but finally the day came that they needed to continue their quest.

Fortified by a hearty breakfast, they set off for the long flight over the sea, flying westwards for what seemed like hour after hour over an endless sheet of water. Finally they spied the coast, the landscape becoming more rugged and rocky as they flew inland. Their goal was a huge lake, long and deep. There were persistent rumours of a large, mysterious creature living in the dark waters of the lake, believed by many to be the last of the water dragons.

It was shortly before dusk when they landed. Erik and Marco briefly considered finding a safe place to overnight – they would have to sleep in shifts, one of them staying awake to watch over their camp – but Smaragd wanted to go searching for the fabled water dragon straight away.

‘Ple-e-e-e-e-e-ease,’ he begged, ‘I promise to go to sleep straight away afterwards. I’ll be good, really good. I promise. I just want to try first. Ple-e-e-e-e-e-ase!’

His enthusiasm was infectious and sundown might indeed be a good time to go water dragon hunting.

The three of them settled down by the shores of the lake, Smaragd snuggled up between their legs, shielded by their wings. The sunset was breathtaking, painting the hills around them brilliant with crimson and scarlet.

‘You know that we might not find anything,’ Erik had to warn Smaragd, not wanting him to be too disappointed.

‘But we need to believe, papa. We need to believe. You believe in the water dragons. And so does daddy. And so do I!’

Before they could stop him, Smaragd stood up and walked to the water’s edge, standing tall and proud, a gleaming emerald in the last rays of the ruby sunset.

‘I believe in water dragons. I believe in water dragons. I BELIEVE IN WATER DRAGONS,’ shouted Smaragd. His telepathic voice was loud and clear, calling out across the lake. Any magical being in a radius of several kilometres would be able to hear him.

Erik realised that he was holding his breath, desperately hoping that someone would answer Smaragd’s call. At first he thought that he was imagining it, but the waters of the lake really were rippling and stirring, almost as if something was swimming towards them. Then he saw a hump cresting the water, a hump crowned with spikes just like the spines on a dragon’s tail.

A huge head emerged from the lake, dripping water and plant life all over the watching dragons. But the eyes were kindly, as if full of ancient knowledge and sadness.

‘And who are you, little one?’ the new arrival asked.

The emerald-green dragon showed no fear. ‘I am Smaragd. I’m a fire dragon. Are you … are you a water dragon?’

‘Yes, little Smaragd. I came because you called for me. Nobody has called for me for centuries. I feared that nobody believed in me anymore. My name is Bernd.’

‘I believe. I’ve always believed. My daddy and my papa told me all about water dragons. They believe in you. They are the best dragons in the whole world and they brought me on a quest to find you. I am one and a half by the way.’

The water dragon smiled. Erik and Marco had come over to stand protectively beside their son as soon as the water dragon appeared, even though they were sure that the mysterious creature meant no harm to them. They could sense it.

And now they could take a good look at the magnificent water dragon. He shimmered blue-green, almost as if he was made out of solid water. His head was delicate, topped with two black, wing-like horns and his snout was pointed with two large nostrils. His body was long and solid, crested with spines on his two distinctive humps. And, most striking of all, he had no wings.

Marco was entranced. ‘I always believed that water dragons were real, that the legends are true. But I never dreamed that I would meet one. Are you … are you the only one of your kind?’

Bend sighed. ‘I had a mate. We were happy. But then … ’ He paused, not able to continue.

‘I understand. Erik here is my second mate. I was alone for a long, long time as well.’

Erik nuzzled his mate lovingly, showing him that he understood too, that he was there for him.

‘I have been alone for centuries now,’ Bernd went on, ‘so alone. Sometimes I have felt like just giving up. But I always hoped that someone would come and call for me. And then you did.’

‘Papa! Daddy! We need to do something to help Bernd. We came on a quest to find him so we are the ones who are meant to help him.’

Erik couldn’t help feeling that Smaragd might be right. He and their son seemed to have been involved in a lot of curious magical happenings recently and he had the suspicion that it was no accident that they had been the ones to find the water dragon, that Bernd had responded to Smaragd’s call.

‘Can we do anything for you, Bernd? We could find some local dragons to come and visit you. If they knew you were here, I am sure that they would.

Or, I know this is your home, but we could perhaps find a comfortable lake for you near where we live. We have a huge family who would love to meet you, including Smaragd’s cousins. It would be a challenge to fly you all that distance, but our friends would help, I’m sure of that.’

‘You would do that for me?’

‘Of course,’ answered Erik. ‘Anything we can do to help. And this means a lot to me. Marco had no mate before I came into his life, but he had his family and his friends. I can’t imagine how he would have survived if he was all alone for so long.’

Bernd looked at the two fire dragons appraisingly. ‘And you really think that you could carry me?’

‘I think so,’ replied Marco, ‘our wings are strong and the magic will help. A group of fire dragons could easily support your weight. And I’m sure that Miroslav, one of our elders, could find a way to transport you with enough water to keep you safe. He has powerful magic, the most powerful of us all.’

Bernd’s eyes were shining and they could have sworn that they saw huge tears splashing into the lake, but they were polite enough not to mention it.

‘I believe that there are others of my kind still living, around the islands off the western coast of our land. But I am trapped alone in this lake. Maybe … if it isn’t too much trouble, you could see if you could find them for me?’

‘And then you could go and live with them, be happy, maybe even find another mate just like my daddy did,’ squealed Smaragd excitedly. Erik calmed him down, although he was thinking and hoping exactly the same thing.

The group of dragons talked for a while, Erik, Marco and Smaragd telling their new friend all about their lives. Smaragd tried hard to stay awake, but he couldn’t help yawning.

‘Why don’t you sleep?’ urged Bernd. ‘I’ll watch over you during the rest of the night.’

Erik and Marco weren’t sure, but they needed to sleep and they had another big adventure ahead of them tomorrow. And somehow they trusted their new friend, so the three of them settled down to snooze by the shores of the loch.

They awoke a few hours later to find that Bernd was keeping watching over them. Erik had the suspicion that the water dragon had barely taken his eyes off them all night.

Now that the sun had risen again, they could see how breathtaking Bernd’s homeland was, a landscape of blue, grey and green, punctuated by the most beautiful shades of purple that reminded Smaragd of Lila. That made the tiny dragon sigh sadly. As beautiful as Bernd’s home was, he was still alone. He really hoped that they would be able to find the other water dragons. And then his tummy rumbled loudly.

‘Ooooops!’ he said embarrassedly.

‘Sounds like someone is hungry,’ laughed Marco. ‘Erik has strong food magic and he conjures up amazing things to eat from the enchanted lake in our lair.’

‘The waters of my lake are magic too,’ said Bernd, ‘so maybe if Erik joins his magic to mine we can make breakfast together?’

It took a few minutes of experimentation until – to Smaragd’s great delight – Erik and Bernd were able to magick up pile after pile of pancakes topped with bright red strawberries and vibrant raspberries. Even Bernd tucked in, licking berry juice contentedly from his snout.

Fuelled for the next stage of their quest, the three fire dragons bade a temporary farewell to their watery relative and took off to look for his family. They flew westwards across his island country until they saw the coastline, fractured into a complex network of islands, inlets and peninsulas that reminded them of the northern homeland of the ice dragons.

It took some time to identify the island Bernd had described to them. They landed on a sandy beach in the shade of a steep rocky cliff and settled down to wait for dusk, hoping that Smaragd’s water dragon summoning magic would work this time as well.

The sun was just beginning to set, blushing the water rose pink, when Smaragd stood up and strode confidently to the tideline.

‘I believe in water dragons. I believe in water dragons. I BELIEVE IN WATER DRAGONS,’ he repeated the call that had summoned Bernd but this time he added an additional message, ‘and me, my daddy and papa have found a lonely water dragon who needs to find his friends and family. Please help us to help him. PLEASE!’

This time they all held their breath, eyes scanning the waters, looking for telltale ripples and waves. And then then they saw them. Two water dragons were swimming towards them. And there was a baby water dragon following in their wake. Smaragd could hardly contain his enthusiasm, jumping up and down on the sand.

‘Oh thank you, thank you. I’m so happy you came. I’m Smaragd. I believe in water dragons. And me and my Daddy Marco and Papa Erik found one in a lake far east of here. We went on a quest to find him. His name is Bernd. And he is all alone. He has no mate. So we promised him that we would find the other water dragons for him. And daddy and papa can bring him to you. I know that they can. Their wings are strong enough.’ Smaragd was almost hyperventilating with all the excitement and he flopped down exhausted on the sand.

The two water dragons beamed at Smaragd. ‘Hallo little Smaragd. My name is Paul and this is my mate, Murdo,’ one of them introduced themselves, ‘And this is our son, Henrik. Why don’t the two of you go and play on the water’s edge and we can discuss everything with your papa and your daddy and plan how to rescue our brother and bring him to us.’

Smaragd nodded happily and scampered into the shallow water to play with Henrik. He was used to being in the waters of the enchanted lake and was safe paddling about in the sea as long as he didn’t venture in too deep. And of course Erik kept one eye trained on their precious tiny one, making sure that he was alright.

It didn’t take long to hatch a plan and then the dragons settled down to exchange news and learn about one other’s families. There were only ten water dragons left in the clan, little Henrik was the only baby water dragon to have been born for centuries, so news of another water dragon was most welcome.

Since the water dragons couldn’t fly, it was harder for them to find each other if they became separated or isolate from their kind. Erik and Marco promised to do everything they could to help and were sure that all their friends and family would too. But bringing Bernd to the island was the priority. The water dragons lived in huge underwater caves under the island, coming out to swim in the open sea at dusk, and there would be plenty of room for him to make a home here.

It took two weeks to make all the necessary arrangements, but at last the big day came. Pierre and Matthias had volunteered to come with them to transport Bernd. Two fire dragons might have been enough to bear the weight of one adult water dragon, but four would be safer. Miroslav was coming as well. They needed his magic to help keep Bernd safe and the elder dragon was also the official emissary from the fire dragons to their watery cousins.

Mario and Nuri were going to look after the little dragons, who had been promised a trip to visit the water dragons as soon as they were big enough to fly the long distance over the ocean. Smaragd was trying hard not to look disappointed, he knew that bringing Bernd to his kind was the most important thing. But Miroslav saw how much he wanted to be part of the rescue mission.

‘We wouldn’t have found the water dragons without Smaragd. So, if it is alright with him and his parents, Smaragd could come with us and I could carry him while we are transporting Bernd.’

Smaragd tried not to look too hopeful, he so longed to see the lonely water dragon reunited with the others. But he knew that his papa and his daddy worried about him, wanted to keep him safe and he didn’t know if they would let him fly on anyone else’s back.

Marco looked thoughtful for a moment, before he and Erik nodded their agreement. ‘Thank you, Miroslav. Smaragd deserves to be there. It was his belief that summoned the water dragons. And I trust you with our son.’

The flight of dragons took off to fly to Bernd’s lake, arriving just before dusk. Smaragd scrambled out of his flight carrier, running to the lake shore crying ‘Bernd! Bernd! We’re here! We came back!’

The lake waters parted as the water dragon swam towards Smaragd, his legs acting as mighty flippers propelling him though the water.

Miroslav let out a huge ‘Oooooooooh’ of wonder as he saw Bernd. ‘I have lived for millennia now and I never dreamed that I would see such a wonder. It is a pleasure to meet you.’

Pierre and Matthias were no less amazed.

They talked for a while, before the fire dragons settled down to rest. They would need all their strength for the next day.

Everything went as planned with operation ‘dragonlift Bernd’ the next afternoon. Erik & Marco, Pierre & Matthias each took the weight of part of the water dragon’s body, flying in formation supporting his head, middle and tail. Miroslav magicked up a shimmering sphere of lake water to safely surround Bernd during his transport before following them, Smaragd safely strapped to his back.

They lowered Bernd into the waters of his new home as the sun was setting later that day, settling down on the beach to wait for the water dragons to come to greet him. They didn’t have long to wait before their jaws dropped open in astonishment as they saw ten mighty water dragons, nine adults and one baby, gliding into the cove.

There might have been some tears of happiness shed all round as Bernd greeted his new family. And Erik couldn’t help noticing that one water dragon seemed especially interested in the new arrival: Thomas, the only one of the clan not to have a mate. Maybe it was the incurable romantic in him, but Erik couldn’t help hoping that maybe Bernd would find happiness with Thomas just as Marco had found new joy with him.

Smaragd and Henrik played happily together, it was good for the little water dragon to have a friend to play with and he couldn’t wait to meet Oscar and Lila. They would have so much fun together splashing about in the sea. They had already started working out the rules for water Dragonball.

Erik and Marco promised to come back and visit soon, as did the others. And Miroslav formally pledged friendship and kinship on behalf of all fire dragons. Now that they had found their water dragon cousins, they would never lose contact again. Friends for life had been made that day. And maybe even more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ice dragons are Odds Ballklubb, Steffen is their captain, and they live in Skien in Norway. 
> 
> The water dragon clan live in Scotland. Bernd lived in Loch Ness and the rest of the family live in caves under the Isle of Skye.
> 
> The identities of the water dragons were requests. Blue_Night asked for the lonely dragon to be Bernd Schneider and his mate to be Thomas Hitzlsperger. We will visit them again, I promise!
> 
> The heads of the water dragon clan was a request from my best friend in Scotland, with whom I first dreamed up what became 'Lonely Dragon: A Love Story'. Paul Lambert and Murdo MacLeod are two of the few Scottish players to have played in the Bundesliga and both played for Borussia Dortmund, winning the Champions League and the DFB Pokal respectively. Both played for Scotland and spent the longest and most successful years of their careers at Glasgow Celtic, so their son is Henrik Larsson.


	17. The sick egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the dragons are back! About five years have passed since the last chapter and this chapter takes place after the events described in 'The Best Birthday Present Ever', which tells the story of how Fechtar the small, orange dragonet came to live with Oscar.
> 
> If you have any particular dragon requests, please do let me know. The timeline for the next few chapters is set by the three young dragons growing up but I am quite open as to how many chapters there will be before Smaragd and Lila are finally old enough to fulfil their destiny.

It was a beautiful sunny day and the dragons were having a picnic outside Erik and Marco’s lair. Mario and Nuri had brought Lila to visit and of course Matthias and Oscar had come to join them. Fechtar, the very first of the dragonets to return to dragonkind was there too, sitting on her preferred perch on Oscar’s shoulder.

Other dragonets had been found and hatched since their three little dragonlings had discovered the mysterious, abandoned, glowing egg from which the small, orange dragonet had finally emerged and it was hard to imagine life without the dragonets now. Most dragon families had adopted – or more accurately been adopted by – at least one of the miniature dragons. And it turned out that dragonets loved Dragonball. No game or even training session was complete without a small flock of dragonet cheerleaders. Fechtar loved Dragonball and flew elaborate somersaults every time her Black and Gold family scored a Dragongoal.

Erik sometimes pondered what Miroslav had told them, that the return of the dragonets was another sign that the magical fabric of their world torn apart by the Dragon Wars was finally starting to heal. He was somehow part of this, as was his family, especially Smaragd and Lila. But most of the time he pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind, simply enjoying his wonderful life with his beloved mate Marco and their perfect little baby dragon. Smaragd and Lila were still young, even though they were clearly devoted to one another, and they had years, decades even, to enjoy being a family, to enjoy time with their friends, before thinking about the young dragons becoming mates as they were apparently destined to be.

So Erik concentrated on the important things in life: love, family and friendship, not to mention feeding the ones he loved. ‘Does anyone still have room for pancakes?’ he asked.

‘Oh yes,’ cried Fechtar, turning somersaults. ‘And … and … will there be chocolate spread?’ she asked hopefully.

‘There will always be chocolate spread for you, little Fechtar,’ laughed Erik.

The young dragons were just as keen. And the adult dragons liked the idea every bit as much, even if they pretended that pancakes with chocolate spread were just for the children.

‘If we’re going inside, maybe Uncle Robert can join us?’ Smaragd asked.

Erik kissed his son lovingly on the snout. ‘If I know Robert, he’s already heard us talking about pancakes and is impatiently waiting for us!’

And of course Erik was right. A huge, black, slightly-transparent dragon was shimmering in their lair as the troupe of dragons piled inside.

Erik magicked up stack after stack of huge, fluffy pancakes, each one as big as a human dinner plate and therefore exactly the right size for a dragon snack. He’d made the mistake of offering to make smaller ones for Fechtar once, only to be met with a very hard stare indeed. So he’d never made that error again and the little orange dragonet munched her way through almost as many pancakes as Mario, which was very impressive indeed. There was chocolate spread. And whipped cream. Syrup. Raspberry sauce. Plus lots of berries as a concession to a healthy dragon diet.

Robert conjured up his own pile of magic pancake and silence reigned for the next half an hour or so. The only sounds to be heard were the noise of pancakes being chomped down and the licking of sticky claws and snouts. After a post-pancake wash in the Enchanted Lake, the young dragons and Fechtar went outside again to run off some of their pancake energy. The adults stayed inside to talk as the little ones were quite safe under the magical protection dome. Well they said talk, but an afternoon nap was on the agenda for most of them, at least until they were woken by the sound of excitable young dragons stampeding into the lair.

‘What is it?’ asked Marco, still half-asleep but worried something was wrong.

‘Look daddy! We’ve found another dragonet egg. This one is a lot bigger than Fechtar’s as well.’ Smaragd laid the weakly glowing egg gently in the warm sand of the cavern. Nine dragons looked at it in concern. And Fechtar looked really worried. The egg was indeed big and it was glowing as if it wanted to hatch, but it looked sick, as if there was something wrong with it.

Robert trotted over and felt the egg with his snout. The look on his face said it all.

Smaragd looked crestfallen. ‘Can’t you save it? Please.’

‘The egg is very sick, Smaragd. The magic energy might be too weak for the dragonet to hatch.’ But then Robert caught sight of just how heartbroken the three young dragons looked. ‘But I promise you that we’ll do everything we can.’ He buried the egg in the sand with a transparent claw, sitting on it in the hope that his powerful and unusual magic might help the little egg to survive.

Nobody said anything. Nobody dared to hope. Fechtar was distraught and hopped onto Oscar’s shoulder where he stroked her spine with a claw to try and comfort her.

After a while of waiting in silence, Robert gently uncovered the egg. It did indeed look a little bit healthier.

Oscar had an idea. ‘It was Uncle Miroslav who helped us last time. What if we were able to transport the egg to his lair? He is an elder dragon and the magic in his cavern is even stronger than it is here.’

‘That’s a really good suggestion,’ Matthias said, ‘but I’m not sure that the egg can survive the flight, even if we bury in a basket of sand from the cavern.’

Now it was Oscar’s turn to look heartbroken. But Robert looked more confident. ‘I think you’re onto something, Oscar. Your papa is right, the egg probably wouldn’t survive the flight. But Miroslav is an elder dragon so I can apparate direct into his lair if he allows me. Why don’t you all fly ahead and ask him and I’ll wait here with the egg?’

Everybody agreed that that was a good plan. Robert sent a brief message to Miroslav to expect incoming dragons, although the whole story was far too complicated to explain telepathically over such a long distance. Marco had such a strong link with Robert, as did Erik, that it would be easy for them to communicate with him from Miroslav’s lair. The precious egg was carefully packed into sand for Robert to be able to transport it while the other dragons made ready to leave, Smaragd and Lila snuggled into their flight carriers on their papas’ backs. Oscar was big enough to fly to Uncle Miroslav’s himself now. Fechtar flew with him, although she had special dragonet reins that were attached to his claws to keep her safe, just like Oscar himself had had when he was learning to fly on his own.

The kind-looking elder dragon was waiting outside his lair as a flurry of dragons came into land, obviously curious about what was going on.

Oscar was able to break free first and run up to him, trying to explain what had happened, even though he was breathless from the flight. ‘Uncle Miroslav … Uncle Miroslav … can Robert visit? … He has a very important egg and it’s sick. We’re worried it won’t be able to hatch.’

Miroslav still wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, but he had worked out that this was clearly a matter of life and death and that there wasn’t any time to waste. ‘Of course. Marco, will you tell him?’

Marco nodded as Miroslav made his way into his lair, a pack of small dragons on his heels as Lila, Smaragd and Fechtar had by now disentangled themselves from their travelling arrangements. They weren’t long inside before Robert shimmered into view, the egg carefully surrounded by sand from Erik and Marco’s cavern. He laid it down carefully. Maybe it was their imagination, but the little egg seemed to glow a tiny bit more brightly now that it was in Miroslav’s lair.

‘Well, well, well,’ the ancient dragon remarked, regarding the egg with interest. ‘I think that we have something very special here. If I’m not mistaken, I think that there are twin dragonets in this egg.’

‘Twins!’ squeaked Smaragd, Lila, Oscar and Fechtar almost in unison. This was very exciting.

‘Will they … will they be alright?’ Lila asked, trying to keep her snout from trembling.

‘Yes, I think so. You found them just in time and you did exactly the right thing bringing them here. The magic in this cavern is very old and very strong.’

All of the small dragons preened themselves proudly, especially Oscar since it had been his idea.

‘Let’s bury the egg in the sand here. And then we’ll make a circle round it. Yes, all of us. You young ones and Fechtar too. And we all need to concentrate our magic and think happy thoughts about the egg hatching safely.’

The small dragons puffed out their chests as they thought very, very hard about the little egg hatching. This was their first time doing real, proper, grown-up dragon magic and it was for a very important cause indeed.

The sand above the egg began to glow orange. And then the surface of the cavern floor started to ripple as the little egg shook, gradually forcing itself out of the nest Miroslav had dug for it. Everybody held their breath as cracks appeared in the surface of the eggshell. And then there was a puff of magic, the shell cracked in half and two perfect, miniature dragons hopped out and headed straight for Miroslav.

‘Hallo. I’m Noah,’ said one of them. ‘I’m Luan,’ announced the other, ‘can we come and live with you?’ Dragonets were nothing but direct.

‘I don’t see why not,’ replied Miroslav, stretching out a foreleg to let the dragonets climb up and perch on his shoulder. Fechtar chirped happily to the new arrivals. They were almost identical, with tiny, shimmering, chocolate-brown scales.

‘Now Erik. I know it won’t be as good as you can do at home. But today is Noah and Luan’s first birthday and birthdays demand cake. So why don’t you see what that special food magic of yours can conjure up here?’

Erik obliged and it had to be chocolate cake in honour of Noah and Luan. He managed to produce two chocolate cakes: one light and fluffy with fudgy chocolate icing; the other dark and rich with a shiny chocolate glaze. Even though they’d all stuffed themselves silly with pancakes just a few hours ago, the worry and the excitement seemed to have given everyone their appetites back. And the new little dragonets soon had their snouts covered in cake crumbs and icing.

Finally it was time to go home. Miroslav didn’t get up to see them out as he had a small dragonet curled up snoozing on each shoulder. They all said goodbye outside Miroslav’s lair. Matthias, Oscar and Fechtar flew off to the Schwarzwald. Mario, Nuri and Lila headed off for their much longer flight home, while Robert apparated off to wherever he spent his time when he wasn’t with Erik, Marco and Smaragd.

Smaragd was yawning sleepily by the time they arrived back at their lair perched high above the Pfälzer Wald. There was just time for a quick wash of his snout and claws before Erik tucked him in for the night.

‘You aren’t disappointed that the twins stayed with Uncle Miroslav?’ Erik asked. ‘We wondered if you were hoping that they would stay with us, since you’d found the egg here.’

‘No, I’m just glad that we were able to help them and that they are alright. And they belong with Uncle Miroslav. He’s one of the oldest dragons alive and he’s been on his own for so long without anyone to love him like Noah and Luan will. So I’m glad that he has them to keep him company now. I have you and daddy. And Oscar and Lila. And Uncle Robert. And all my other uncles. And I get to play with Fechtar whenever I want. So it would be greedy of me to want my own dragonets when there are dragons who live all alone. Night-night, papa!’

And with that, Smaragd dropped off to sleep. Erik stayed watching him for a minute or two, listening to the sweet little snoring dragon noises he made. Smaragd was right. They really were very lucky. Sometimes Erik couldn’t believe how much love and joy his life as a dragon had brought him. And then he trotted off to where his mate was lying waiting for him, curling up for the night in the embrace of the amazing golden dragon he loved with all his heart.


	18. A very exciting day for small dragons (and their parents)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't inspired to write a Valentine's Day fic this year, so there are dragons instead. I think I much prefer dragons! And since yesterday was Pancake Day, there might be some pancakes hiding in here as well.

There was a lot of excitement in the lair today. Tomorrow Smaragd and Lila would be taking part in junior Dragonball training for the very first time. Oscar was already a seasoned young Dragonball player. So tonight they were all having a big sleepover and Oscar and Lila would be arriving later with their parents. They’d all stay here the night after training as well, since otherwise it would be a very long day travelling for little Lila on top of her first training session.

There was enough room, but it was always a tight squeeze when so many dragons spent the night. And that was why Erik and Marco were busy making sure that everything was clean and tidy, that the warm sand on the cavern floor was raked smooth so that there would be a comfy spot for everyone to sleep in.

Erik noted that Smaragd didn’t look as excited as they had expected, though. So he took a moment out from the cleaning to sit down beside the small emerald-green dragon.

‘Is everything alright, Smaragd? I thought you’d be looking forward to a sleepover with Oscar and Lila?’ he asked.

‘I am,’ sighed Smaragd, blowing a small plume of smoke out of his nostrils, tracing patterns in the sand with his claws. ‘It’s just … well what if I’m not any good at Dragonball? You and Daddy are both really good. And Oscar. And I’m sure that Lila will be good at Dragonball as well.’

Erik turned to look at his son. ‘I’m going to ask you a very important question, Smaragd. And you can answer me truthfully, I promise. Do you really want to play Dragonball? You’re not going to training just because you think that it will make me and Daddy happy? Or because your friends play Dragonball?’

‘No. I mean, yes of course I want to play with my friends. But that’s not the only reason. I love Dragonball so much. I love watching you and Daddy play. All my uncles as well. The rest of the family. But what if I’m not very good and I let all of you down and you’re disappointed in me?’

Smaragd looked so upset and worried that Erik’s heart clenched in pain at his son’s self-doubt.

‘You’re getting big now, but I guess that you’re not too big for a hug?’

Smaragd nodded gratefully, clambering onto his Papa’s lap. Marco came trotting over to sit down beside them, alerted by Erik that his presence was required.

‘As long as you want to play, that’s all that matters right now,’ explained Erik. ‘Junior Dragonball is all about having fun and becoming a big, strong dragon. It will help you with developing your wing strength and flexibility, for example. That is what the junior trainers will work on. And a lot of the training is about playing games and having fun.’

‘And if in a few years, you decide that you don’t want to go on playing Dragonball, then it doesn’t matter and we’ll find something else that you like doing. And you can still come and watch us play and support us,’ Marco added.

Smaragd looked a little happier, but still a bit unsure.

‘I had no idea that there was even such a game as Dragonball when I met your Daddy, never mind that I would play it one day. Although I will never forget the first time I saw him play and how magnificent he was.’ Erik turned to kiss Marco softly on the snout. ‘But do you really think that Daddy would have stopped loving me if I hadn’t been any good at Dragonball?’

‘No,’ sighed Smaragd, finally convinced, snuggling up against Erik. ‘Can you tell me the story of how you first started playing Dragonball again?’

‘Of course,’ smiled Erik. So he and Marco told Smaragd the story of how Erik had gone to watch Marco play Dragonball and had only started training himself because Uncle Matthias was expecting Oscar and was too big to play and some of the other dragons were out injured. And that Erik’s first match had been a very important one against their biggest rivals, just after Oscar had been born. Smaragd’s eyes were shining as they told him the story of that thrilling game, of how it had gone down to penalties and how the penalties had gone on and on until finally it was Erik’s turn as the tenth penalty taker.

‘And you won the match for us! And Oscar broke free and ran onto the pitch and sat on Papa’s head!’ Smaragd cried excitedly, finishing the story for them.

‘Yes, he did!’ smiled Marco. ‘But it would have been OK even if Papa’s penalty hadn’t gone in, although Papa would have been really, really sad. None of the rest of the family would have blamed him and you know why, Smaragd?’

Smaragd shook his head.

‘Because he tried his hardest. Because he did his very best. And that’s all you can ever ask someone to do, in Dragonball or in life,’ explained Marco.

The three of them hugged for a moment.

‘The others have nearly reached the edge of our forest. Why don’t we fly out and meet them?’ suggested Erik.

‘Can we?’ Smaragd’s eyes were big and sparkly at the thought.

‘Of course! You’re getting really good at flying on your own. We need to start flying longer distances as a family now.’

Smaragd was up and out of the lair, jumping up and down in preparation for take-off before either of his parents could catch him. Marco followed in hot pursuit, followed by Erik, who paused for a moment to let Matthias know that a welcoming committee would be flying out to meet them.

Marco took off first and Erik couldn’t help marvelling at how glorious his Marco was, at all that majestic power and grace propelling him into the air. He had seen this hundreds, even thousands, of times by now, but he would never tire of it. Marco flew on a little, before turning back to hover above their lair in wait for Smaragd, huge golden wings beating strongly and holding him in position.

Smaragd was a little wobbly on take-off, wings beating hard as he fought to gain altitude and to stabilise himself, but then he was off, following Marco across the treetops of their forest home. Erik was so proud of their son as he took off in pursuit, slotting into formation a little behind his mate and their little dragon.

He couldn’t help smiling at the excited greetings Oscar and Smaragd exchanged when they were in sight of the small flight of five dragons coming towards them. The two young dragons flew in circles round one another, playing in the air.

‘Can we fly on a little, Uncle Erik?’ Oscar asked, ‘I promise we’ll be good. And Fechtar is with us. She’ll make sure that we don’t get into any trouble.’

‘Alright, Oscar. But make sure that you stay in sight of us. Don’t get too far ahead.’

‘We promise!’ cried Oscar as he and Smaragd flew off together with Fechtar.

Erik fell back a little to greet Lila, who was still trapped in the flight carrier on Nuri’s back. She was still too small to fly long distances and it would be far too dangerous to try and let her out midflight.

‘I’m so sorry, Lila. You’ll be free soon. And after a few months of Dragonball training, you’ll be strong enough to fly as far and as fast as Oscar.’

Lila looked grumpy, but still found a smile for her Uncle Erik. ‘I know Daddy and Papa just want me to be safe, but it’s really annoying sometimes.’

‘I know exactly how you feel, Lila. Marco was so worried about something bad happening to me that he wouldn’t let me fly far from our lair the first few weeks I was a dragon.’

‘Really!’ said Lila in surprise. ‘And what did you do about it?’

Erik smiled conspiratorially at her. ‘Well, I understood that it was because he loved me so much. I worked really hard at all my exercises to make him see that I was strong enough to fly safely on my own.  And I promised to always obey his instructions and never to do anything silly when I was still new to flying.’

‘Do you think that will work for me with Daddy and Papa?’

‘I’m sure of it. Now Smaragd and Oscar have already landed. Shall we ask your daddy to fly on ahead as well so that we can let you out to play with them?’

It was just a few moments later that Nuri and Erik landed outside the lair. Erik freed Lila as quickly as he could, lifting her down so that she could scamper off to play with her friends and the little orange dragonet. Marco, Mario and Matthias followed them in at a more sedate pace, swooping in to land elegantly and gracefully.

The adult dragons settled down to catch up, while the younger ones played, hopefully working off enough energy that they would be able to sleep tonight despite all the excitement and anticipation. As dusk fell, it was time for a dragon barbeque, with big heaps of tasty grilled vegetables. And claws make extremely good skewers for toasting marshmallows on. Fechtar impressed all of them by eating more marshmallows than should have been physically possible for a dragonet of her small stature.

Finally the adults declared that it was bedtime, despite the young dragons protesting that they were far too excited to be able to sleep. But an hour or so later, the three of them (plus Fechtar of course) were curled up in a gently snoring pile of dragons. Erik could hardly keep his own eyes open as he trotted over to where Marco was lying waiting for him. He snuggled up into his mate’s embrace, sighing contentedly as Marco tenderly wrapped his tail round him.

‘This is perfect, all of us here together like this. But It’s not very romantic,’ joked Marco.

‘It is perfect. And … well … I don’t think it will be too long before we will have to ask Matthias to look after Smaragd for a bit.’

‘What! You mean!’

‘Yes, I have the feeling that I am going to fly for you again in a week or so.’

‘Oh, little one.’ Marco caressed Erik’s neck with his, softly stroking his mate’s scales with his snout. ‘I mean, I love our family life together. But I love … well … that too. Especially how beautiful and resplendent you always are in our mating flight.’

‘Me too,’ sighed Erik, ‘I am so looking forward to it. But first I am worried about tomorrow, about Smaragd’s first Dragonball training.’

‘I know, little one. I am as well. But we need to sleep now.’

Somehow they all got a decent night’s sleep before the exciting day that lay ahead of them. Of course there were pancakes for breakfast, lots and lots of pancakes in fact. There might even have been chocolate sauce in honour of the special day. Once everyone was stuffed full of pancakes, there was time for a quick snout and claw wash before they all took off for the flight north to their family’s arena.

Smaragd always got excited at the first sight of the mighty arena, at the black and gold banners fluttering in the breeze. But this time he was even more excited as today would be his first ever day playing Dragonball. Yesterday’s nerves seemed to have been forgotten as he scampered off with Lila, leaving Marco and Erik gazing after him in concern, Mario and Nuri by their sides. The adults had promised to let the young ones have their first training session in private, only coming to watch for the last few minutes.

Fechtar flew up to perch on Erik’s shoulder. ‘Don’t worry, Erik. I’ll keep a good eye on them.’

‘Thank you, Fechtar. I know that I can rely on you.’

With that, the small, orange dragonet flew off to where the junior Dragonball training was taking place, the adults heading off to their own training session.

Erik couldn’t help being distracted at first, wondering how Smaragd was getting on. His teammates were all very sympathetic though. The soft-hearted dragon whom he still couldn’t help thinking of as the ‘grumpy-looking Greek dragon’ came up to him and bumped shoulders.

‘It is hard. We want them to grow up and be independent. But we miss them too. And we’ll always worry about them, even when they are five hundred years old and living in their own lairs!’

Erik smiled, feeling reassured that he wasn’t the only one feeling this way. And he soon forgot about his worries as he concentrated on his own training session. He was almost surprised when Marco came up to him with Mario and Nuri in tow to tell him it was time to go over to the junior training session.

A training match was in progress as they trotted quietly over to the training pitch, trying not to disturb anyone. Erik’s heart almost exploded with pride as he saw Smaragd playing for the first time.

‘He looks so happy,’ Marco said, obviously every bit as proud.

‘And he’s playing well, especially since this is his first time!’ Erik couldn’t help noticing. ‘Lila is really good as well,’ he said to Mario and Nuri, who were every bit as delighted as him and Marco.

The training session came to an end and Erik waved a claw at Smaragd, who came running over to his parents at lightning speed, jumping up and down with excitement.

‘Did you see me? Did you see me play?’

‘Yes, we did. And you were absolutely awesome. So was Lila,’ Marco assured him. ‘Did you have fun?’

‘Oh yes, I had so much fun. I can’t wait for the next training session. We played games and did lots of exercises. I’m sure that my wings are stronger than they were this morning.’

‘I’m sure that they are,’ laughed Erik. ‘Come on, let’s get you bathed and then it's time to go home. There might even be celebration cake for later.’

The three small dragons ran ahead, their energy still seemingly boundless, Fechtar flying behind them to make sure that they didn’t get into mischief. All of the dragons, young and old, bathed in the warm waters of the lake next to the arena, relaxing comfortably in the water, soaking tired muscles and cleaning the dust from their scales. Erik and Marco checked Smaragd over extremely carefully, making sure that he was alright after his training session. After sunbathing themselves dry, it was time to say goodbye to all of their other friends and set off on the flight back to the lair.

The three small dragons were still running around excitedly, pronouncing themselves far too excited to ever be able to go to sleep, even if their parents had strong suspicions that all that excitement would soon catch up with them. So it was time to eat. And, just like Erik had promised, there were two kinds of celebration cake for afterwards.

Even though they tried hard to stay awake, Erik could see that Oscar and Lila were yawning, their eyelids drooping shut. Oscar was clearly tired as well. So the grown up dragons just sat there, talking quietly until all three of the little ones were fast asleep. Fechtar was nodding off as well.

‘Come on, Fechtar,’ whispered Erik, as he gently picked up a sweetly snoring Smaragd and carried him over to a warm, cosy patch of sand. Matthias brought Oscar and Nuri carried little Lila. They settled all three little dragons down for the night, Fechtar guarding over them. They could wash the cake crumbs from their claws and snouts tomorrow, for today had been a very big day indeed.

The adult dragons all settled down to sleep as well. Erik squirmed happily in Marco’s embrace, kissing his mate on the snout. ‘Today was a good day, wasn’t it?’

‘Yes, one of the best, little one. I love you so much.’

‘I love you too, my magnificent golden dragon. I love you more every day we spend together. I will love you for the rest of the eternity we will spend together.’


	19. Home alone

Erik and Marco had been worried about telling Smaragd that he was going to have to stay with Oscar so soon after his first Dragonball training session, but they needn’t have worried. Fechtar had recently learned a brand new game that Uncle Miroslav had invented for the dragonets and she’d promised to teach Oscar and Smaragd how to play the next time the emerald-green dragon came to visit. So Smaragd had been only too delighted at the prospect of a trip to the lair hidden away in the deepest, darkest Schwarzwald. After a quick goodbye snout kiss from his parents, he’d run off happily to play with Oscar and the small, orange dragonet.

Erik couldn’t help having mixed feelings as he and Marco landed outside their lair. He missed Smaragd and their home seemed so much quieter without him, but he was looking forward to spending some time alone with his beloved mate, above all to flying for him.

‘I feel exactly the same way, little one,’ Marco assured him, winding his neck round him lovingly. ‘I miss him too. But he’s having fun and Matthias will bring him back to us in three days. Until then, it is just you and me.’

Marco was right. And the time together would do him and Marco good, which was why he’d agreed to let his best friend bring Smaragd home to them. Matthias was the only person apart from Marco or Robert that Erik would ever entrust his precious little dragonling with.

‘Do you believe Smaragd knows that he has to have sleepovers with Oscar so that his parents can do … well … stuff?’ Erik could feel the tips of his scales blushing pink as he spoke.

‘Fortunately he’s too young to know about the existence of ‘stuff’ yet. I suppose that’s a conversation we’ll have to have with him one day, but not for a very long time I hope.’

‘Do you ever think about the prophecy, that Smaragd and Lila are bonded soulmates, destined to be together, the first dragonborn to mate since the Dragon Wars?’ Erik had to ask as he’d been thinking about it a lot over the past few days.

Marco sighed. ‘Sometimes, yes. It’s hard not to when you see how close they are.’

Erik nodded. ‘Me too. I couldn’t help watching them together at Dragonball training. They look so perfect together, like sparkling little jewels, tiny amethyst and emerald dragons happily playing side by side. And I could see that everyone else noticed it too.’

‘I suppose us being the first dragons the magic has spoken directly to in centuries kind of means that it must be true. And we saw the instantaneous connection between them the first time they met before our own eyes.’ Marco shrugged his powerful shoulders almost helplessly. ‘But we’re doing things the right way, bringing them up as friends, leaving it up to them to decide if they love each other when the time is right. And I think it’s good that they are together with Oscar and Fechtar so much, that it isn’t just the two of them.’

Erik leaned his head against Marco. ‘You’re right. And if we didn’t already know about them being the mythical children of destiny, we’d probably be wondering about it ourselves having seen how they are with one another. I mean, I’m sure that Lila is going to grow up into exactly the kind of dragon we’d be hoping Smaragd would fall in love with one day.’

Marco kissed his mate lovingly on the snout. ‘I’m sure that you’re right too. And now, let’s just enjoy our time together.’

They headed off into the lair for a romantic evening, just the two of them.

‘Would you like to join me for a bath?’ Marco asked invitingly.

‘Always!’

The waters of the Enchanted Lake were pleasantly warm and deep enough in the middle for even a mighty dragon to be able to relax comfortably in. Erik felt blissfully at ease, floating side by side with Marco, their tails brushing companionably as they turned in the water, exchanging sweet snout kisses every so often. Marco looked so magnificent like this, droplets of water and the soft light of the cavern walls glinting magically against his golden scales and Erik felt his heart swell with love for his beloved mate.

Once all the tension had drained out of their powerful limbs, they retreated to the shallower waters, helping one another to wash. Erik had always loved this precious, intimate moment of their day, ever since the very first night he’d spent with his Marco. If he was truly honest, he would have to admit that he’d missed this over the past few years. Bath time with Smaragd was usually either a quick, sleepy sticky snout and claw wash or a riotous playtime for all three of them. But now he and Marco took time for each other, bathing together until their scales were shining and shimmering.

Marco loved having the sensitive spots behind his horns and above his eye ridges scratched as much as ever and soon he was purring so loudly that the water was rippling with the loud vibrations of the satisfied noises he was making. Erik used the ridged top of his head and his snout to rub the underside of Marco’s chin and the blissed-out purring rumbling sounds Marco was letting out reverberated even more loudly against the cavern walls. The golden dragon turned onto his back, displaying his vulnerable throat and belly to his mate, inviting the caresses of tender, loving claws. Erik understood for himself now how much this was a symbol of Marco’s unconditional love and trust for him, for dragons never, ever exposed their less heavily-armoured fronts to anyone except their mates or their dragonlings.

The very waters of the lake seemed to share in their happiness, lapping over them in gentle, caressing waves, pulsing and fizzing with bright, vivid fronds of magic. Tomorrow they would renew their eternal bond here in the lake that was the source of their magic, burning in a furnace of ecstasy, but tonight was gentler and quieter, lying here together, letting themselves be soothed and comforted by the warmth of their love and the touch of their magic. The magic that belonged to their cavern had a personality of its own as Erik had come to realise over the years; it was a part of them and they were a part of it.

They lay there, cosseted by the magic, united in body and soul, heart and mind. Their minds were totally open to one another, letting each other see their joy and deep contentment, holding nothing back. Their bond was as strong as it ever was, if anything stronger because of all that they had shared over the decades, the life that they had built together. That life was perfect, more than Erik could ever have dreamed of – friends, family, home, their wonderful little dragonling – but for now he cherished being able to just live in the moment with his magnificent golden dragon, to be able to focus on him and him alone. This was truly magical, in the most literal sense of the word.

He looked deep into his dragon’s eyes. He supposed that he had fallen in love with Marco the first time he looked into those beautiful eyes, those swirling kaleidoscopes of green, gold and amber, gleaming like gemstones. And Marco’s eyes were shining bright and soft with love as he looked back at him, those jewelled depths reflecting the green and brown facets of Erik’s own eyes. There was an eternity of love in the eyes of the golden dragon, the sadness and loneliness that had been there the first time they met washed away forever.

Finally they roused themselves, standing up and shaking the water from their scales. A warm gust of wind rose from the waters of the lake, blowing them dry.

‘Thank you!’ thought Erik and the surface of the lake rippled in response.

‘Dinner?’ asked Marco.

‘You set the table and I’ll cook,’ joked Erik.

But somewhat to Erik’s surprise, Marco actually did have something special in mind for their dinner à deux. He’d dimmed the lights of the cavern except for a circle of glowing lights hovering above their eating place, shining a golden, pearly light on the warm sand.

‘Oh, that’s so beautiful,’ breathed Erik in wonder.

‘You always magic up such wonderful meals for us that I wanted to give you the perfect romantic setting.’

Erik kissed Marco on the tip of his snout in thanks, before the two of them settled down to enjoy their evening meal.

This really was romantic. So many things had surprised Erik about his life as a dragon, so having a romantic dragon-lit dinner with his golden mate shouldn’t seem unusual, but somehow it did.

‘What are you thinking?’ Marco queried, obviously noticing the smile on Erik’s face.

‘I was just thinking about how much about our life together has surprised me, in a good way I mean. Just how much love and romance and affection there is between us. Especially since the very first time we met, I was quite convinced that you were going to eat me.’

‘I’d never have harmed a hair on your beautiful head, little one,’ Marco smiled back at him, ‘but I’ve been thinking about our first days together too. It must be something about being alone together like this. I was remembering the first time I saw you. How brave and noble you were, much braver than all those silly knights who didn’t even have the sense to be scared of a dragon. The first time we bathed together … Your first meal in the cavern … ’

‘ … That first night when I slept safe and warm between your forearms,’ sighed Erik, coming round to snuggle up against his mate. ‘The first night we shared our dreamworld.’

‘The first time I saw you blush that perfect shade of pink that I love so much. I’m so glad that your scales do it now.’ added Marco.

‘And you kept magicking my clothes off me, to the point where I gave up even trying to wear them!’

‘Well can you blame me, you were so delicious all pink and soft and naked! I loved you from the first moment I saw you, but I have to confess that I think I love you most as my mighty dragon mate. You are a truly glorious dragon, little one, and I’ll always be so grateful that you chose this life with me.’

Erik nudged Marco softly with his snout. ‘I’ve never regretted it, and not just because it means that Smaragd is part of our lives. I’ll never forget the first time I rode on your back. Or our first flight together. That was just so magical.’

‘For me too. Shall we fly together tomorrow? Just the two of us, like before, high above our forest home?’

‘Oh yes,’ exclaimed Erik, eyes shining with delight. ‘Flying with you always makes me feel strong and powerful like a dragon should be.’

‘Which is exactly what you are, little one. Now shall we go to bed?’

Erik could feel his scales instantaneously blushing pink.

‘Now what are you thinking, little one?’ Marco asked. Erik could have sworn that one glittering golden eye winked at him.

‘ … um … well all this reminiscing about the past has got me thinking about our dreamworld. I mean we still share it and it is as wonderful as ever being so close to you, but … well … we don’t do … um … stuff in it as much as we once did, not since Smaragd was born.’

‘I know, Erik. Even though our dreamworld is private to us, it was hard when he was very little. He needed us so much more and somehow it felt as if we were never really alone. I had been thinking, now Smaragd is getting bigger, going to Dragonball training and able to fly on his own, maybe it is time to make him his own part of the cavern, somewhere where he can have some privacy too?’

‘I think he’d like that,’ Erik said thoughtfully.

‘And you? I was worried that you might feel a little melancholy, now that he is growing up and he’s not our tiny one anymore?’

‘Sometimes, yes. But we’ll always have the memories of that precious time together and he needs to grow up and become independent. That’s our responsibility as his parents. And there are so many wonderful things to look forward to, like playing Dragonball with him. And in a year or so he’ll be strong enough to fly long distances with us and we can have more adventures. Maybe we can go back and visit the water dragons again next year and Smaragd will be able to fly there on his own?’

‘I think that is a very good plan,’ Marco answered, ‘but now, the rest of the night is ours, little one.’

Erik lay down first that night. He usually slept with Marco wrapped round him, but thinking about their past together had reminded him of the years Marco had spent alone as a dragon, longing to sleep snuggled up against the belly of his dragon mate once again, nestled under the comforting embrace of a loved one’s wing.

He could sense that Marco knew exactly what Erik was thinking and how happy this made his golden dragon. Marco felt warm and solid curled up against him and Erik ever so carefully curled his tail round Marco’s body, holding him close between his forearms and hindlegs, before unfurling a wing to rest over his beloved mate, watching over him during the night.

‘Goodnight, my golden dragon. I love you so much.’

‘Goodnight, my little one. I love you too.’

And Marco was there waiting for him in their dreamworld, as beautiful, shining, sparkling and golden as ever. The sight of him took Erik’s breath away each and every time. He stretched out a finger to trace over the elaborate patterns etched onto Marco’s arm. The patterns had grown and been added to over their years together, as had the ones on Erik’s own arm, changing to reflect their lives and experiences.

Erik was no longer sure if the Marco of their shared dreamworld was human or dragon, or both. In their dreamworld they were the truest, purest essence of themselves, no longer restricted to or defined by the confines of their physical bodies. But they could still feel sensation, in fact they could feel one another even more intensely and passionately than they could in their waking hours. Only the burning passion of their mating flight was more intense than this. When Marco touched him in their dreamworld, stroking over him reverently and lovingly, he was caressing Erik’s naked self, each caress sending waves of overwhelming pleasure coursing through Erik’s body. And Erik gave himself to his golden Marco, completely and utterly, holding nothing back.


	20. Renewing

A blissed-out, contented feeling still suffused his body when he awoke the next morning. He was far too comfortable to even think about getting up, so instead he snuggled up closer to his mate, nosing lovingly at the back of Marco’s head with his snout. It seemed as if Marco felt exactly the same way, burrowing deeper into Erik’s embrace. They lay there with their bodies entwined as closely as was physically possible, two mighty dragons in perfect harmony, enjoying the peace and quiet of a lazy morning in the cavern.

‘It’s probably just as well that our son isn’t here to ask us why we both have stupid, self-satisfied grins on our faces,’ Erik finally said, ‘as that might be hard to explain.’

He heard Marco laugh. ‘Yes. Saying that we had a nice dream might not be a good enough explanation.’

They snuggled for a while longer until Marco’s stomach finally let out a gigantic rumbling sound. Erik couldn’t help giggling. The noise of a hungry dragon’s stomach rumbling really was quite something.’

‘I guess you want breakfast then. You know, just because none of the dragonlings are here, doesn’t mean that we can’t have pancakes?’

‘With chocolate spread?’ Marco asked hopefully.

‘If you want. Just don’t tell Fechtar. She might never forgive me.’

The lure of pancakes for breakfast finally tempted them out of their warm, cosy nest.

And since they were alone, they didn’t have to show restraint or set a good example in pancake eating. The sight of Marco with chocolate spread smeared all over his snout, licking it off with his long, flexible tongue made Erik feel giddy with happiness.

The golden dragon looked at him with narrowed eyes. ‘What is it, Erik?’

‘It’s just I can’t help thinking about how much I love you, no matter what you are doing. Sometimes you are the most magnificent sight imaginable, playing Dragonball or soaring high above the forest. But then I love you like this too, eating contentedly, covered in chocolate, looking like a cheeky little dragon. And … erm … well … I can never forget that you conjured up pancakes with chocolate spread for me as breakfast the morning after the first time we were properly intimate in our dreamworld.’

‘Neither can I, little one. Even though your food magic is far better than mine ever was.’

Erik leaned over to kiss his golden mate on the snout, not caring about the chocolate. After all there was nobody there to see them.

After the evidence of their pancake breakfast had been cleared away, Marco had a suggestion. ‘Shall we fly over the forest together? I mean, since you are going to fly for me later, maybe I should remind you that I’m an awesome, magnificent dragon rather than looking like Smaragd with chocolate all over my face!’

‘You’ll always be my magnificent golden dragon,’ Erik reassured him, rubbing him lovingly with his snout, ‘but it will be fun to fly on our own, high above our forest home, without having to watch out for Smaragd.’

Erik had meant every word that he said, his breath taken away once more by the sight of Marco taking off, at the sheer power of his mate as he climbed steadily higher, his wings beating strongly. Marco’s scales gleamed in the midday sun, glittering gold against the brilliant blue sky. Erik watched him for as long as he could, his eyes drinking in this incredible sight, before he launched himself into the air in pursuit of his golden dragon, transferring the strength and power from his haunches into the beating force of his wings as he spiralled higher and higher following his mate.

They always flew high up when they took to the air during daylight hours, as much to avoid startling their human neighbours as for their own safety. But Erik’s keen dragon-sight meant that he was still able to pick out the landmarks of their forest home, the hills, rock and castles he had come to know and love. They flew west, cresting over the Wegelnburg, the highest castle in the Pfälzer Wald, flying fast, free and careless.

Erik’s heart was beating hard, the blood coursing in his veins, thrilling with the sheer, unalloyed joy of gliding side by side with his mate like this, flying in perfect formation so that their wingtips were almost but not quite touching. They were dragons, strong, powerful and utterly magnificent, and Erik felt that from the tip of his snout to the end of his tail, in every claw and every scale of his body. Marco’s mind was open to his and they shared their thoughts, thoughts of joy, freedom and love.

He could have flown all day like this, lost in the glorious beauty of flying with his mate, however Erik was beginning to feel a telltale restlessness in his limbs. Marco could sense it too and, without even having to consciously discuss it, they turned for home. His body was still buzzing with adrenalin as they landed, but Marco shepherded him inside their lair, gently urging him inside.

‘You need to rest, little one, conserve your energy,’ Marco soothed him, cocooning Erik in a physical and mental blanket of loving caresses.

Erik relaxed into his mate’s embrace, feeling Marco’s mind brush against his, soothing and calming him, assuring him that he was loved and desired. Despite all the adrenalin and excitement, he was able to rest for a couple of hours, until the familiar fire burning in his blood began to take over.

Marco watched and waited with him as Erik paced the floor of their lair in restless anticipation, digging his claws deep into the sand, his mighty tail swishing and thumping as he walked. He knew it was time once his scales began to pulse and glow a deep, dark pink hue, making his way outside into the early evening air.

The breeze seemed to hiss and sizzle against his over-heated scales as he took off. He felt invincible, powerful. This was glorious. He was a fire dragon flying for his mate, loved and desired above all things.

Erik flew elaborate patterns above their forest home, tracing corkscrews of blazing coral, fuchsia and rose into the evening sky, showing off his skill and his strength, tempting and teasing Marco with the beauty of his flight and the sight of his mighty wingspan. He could feel his mate behind him, sense his mind enveloping his with the overwhelming burning force of his love. Marco followed him, matching and mirroring his movements, the golden dragon matching every beat of his wings as if they were one in their aerial courtship dance. Just as the sensations began to threaten to overwhelm him, Marco swooped forward to catch him in his claws, bearing his beloved prey back to their lair in triumph, the two of them lighting up the night sky over the forest in a fuchsia and gold firework display.

He loved how strong his golden dragon was, that he could carry him in their mating flight as easily as if Erik was no bigger and heavier than their dragonling. He needed to feel close to Marco so very badly, losing no time in wading into the waters of the Enchanted Lake.

The magic welcomed them, celebrating the renewal of their mating bond even as the surface of its waters hissed and steamed when it came into contact with their red hot scales, surrounding them in a billowing white cloud of magical energy. All Erik could think about was Marco and how blissful it felt as they became one being. Only that could quench the burning inferno inside him. Everything else had been consumed by the fire of his need for his mate. But first the flame of their desire burned higher and higher as befitted the union of two mighty fire dragons, until at last their bodies were no longer able to contain the intensity of their passion, exploding in a blinding flash of light, red and white, coral and gold, reflecting off the walls of the cavern and the waters of the Enchanted Lake.

The magical waters of their home supported them gently through the blissful afterglow as they stayed bound together, until they finally found the energy to crawl to the water’s edge, droplets of water evaporating from their still hot scales. They snuggled close, lying there snout to snout, still enveloped in the closeness of their mating bond.

‘You were magnificent, little one’ Marco finally said, gently kissing his mate on the tip of snout.

‘As were you, my golden dragon. As magnificent as ever. I just can’t believe how lucky we are. We get to have all of this glorious, awesome, incredible, magical dragon stuff and our perfect little dragonling as well.’

‘Well, this is kind of how we got him,’ Marco answered, the amusement audible in his voice, ‘but know exactly what you mean. I never believed that I could have that I could have everything that I ever dreamed of and that it would all be so wonderful. You. Smaragd. Even Robert. Thank you so much for loving me, Erik. It’s more than I ever deserved.’

‘I was incapable of doing anything else but loving you from the very first moment I saw you,’ was Erik’s truthful reply.

They slowly made their way over to their sleeping place, curling up together, utterly happy and contented. Although Erik might still have had enough desire running through his veins to want to make love to the beautiful golden Marco who was waiting for him in their dreamworld that night.

He was 100% sure that there was an even stupider, even more self-satisfied smile on his face as he awoke in Marco’s embrace the next morning.

‘I miss Smaragd and I’m looking forward to seeing him again tomorrow, but I’m glad that we have today alone together as well. I guess that Matthias knew what he was doing after all.’

Erik had tried to argue with Matthias when his best friend said that Smaragd would stay with Oscar for the full three nights, but Matthias had been adamant. And he had been right, Erik knew that now.

The day was spent quietly together, relaxing in the sleepy, languid aftermath of their mating, staying close to one another, not wanting to be separated more than was strictly necessary. They used much of the time for curling up snoozing or talking, exchanging soft snout kisses and gentle, affectionate rubs on the nose and face, reinforcing the closeness of their connection that had been so powerfully renewed in their mating.

Later they bathed together, preening and cleaning themselves until their scales shone. And then it was time for bed. An early bedtime since a whole horde of hungry dragons would be descending on them for breakfast, plunging them straight back into the heart of life with their family and friends. Erik wouldn’t have it any other way. But before that there was another night of blissful aloneness with his Marco and Erik intended to take full advantage of that opportunity as well.


	21. Together again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dragons aren't going away, but it will probably take a while for their adventures to be updated as their human scribe is incredibly busy at work until at least the end of April, including a two week work trip with no laptop/internet, and has two stories that they have to write.
> 
> But they will be back! As reluctant as I am to let the dragonlings grow up, at some point this fic will have to make a big leap into the future and let us see them as adult dragons. So if there is anything you would like to see before then, please let me/them know. I already have two requests that will make up the next two chapters.

Erik felt strangely disorientated when he opened his eyes the next morning. And what he saw just confused him further. A pair of sapphire blue eyes were looking down at him, eyes that belonged to a huge, black, slightly-transparent dragon who was attempting to cough discretely, at least as much as that was possible for a dragon.

Robert looked relieved when he saw that Erik was awake, he’d obviously been working up to trying to poke him with a claw or shake him awake with his snout.

Erik jumped up, jolting Marco awake in the process. ‘It’s time to get up, Marco. We’ve overslept. If Robert has arrived for breakfast that must mean that Smaragd and the others will be here soon!’

Now it was Marco’s turn to stand up rapidly, almost falling over his tail in the process.

‘It’s alright,’ Robert reassured them, ‘I’m a few minutes early. I wanted to make sure that you … that you … um … had everything ready.’

Erik felt the tips of his scales blushing rosebud pink as he thanked Robert.

‘We’ve missed you over the past three days as well. And I’m sure that Smaragd can’t wait to see you as well,’ said Marco. It was rare for the four of them to be completely apart for so long.

‘I can’t wait to see him as well. But I enjoyed my holiday as well. I spent most of the time hanging out on the island with Jakub, sunning my scales. And we played some good tricks on the silly knights that you banished to the island as well. It keeps them on their toes. And we had fun with the interesting one you sent to the island, the one that didn’t really deserve to be cooped up with all those vain, posturing knights.’

‘I remember him,’ sighed Marco. ‘I felt bad about it, but I didn’t know what else to do with him. I’m just so glad that Erik found me and that those days of knights coming to try to slay me are finally over.’

‘You don’t need to worry about him; Marco. He likes the island, a lot better than his village. And Jakub and I look after him.’

Luckily it seemed to have taken Matthias longer than anticipated to make it out of his lair with two young dragons and a small dragonet in tow, so he would be a few minutes late. That gave Erik and Marco just enough time to tidy up the cavern and rake the sand smooth and tidy. They were standing outside the entrance to their lair, trying to look as innocent as they could, scanning the sky for the first sign of their little dragonling coming home.

Erik’s heart leapt as he caught sight of Matthias with Smaragd on his back. Marco twined his neck round his in a tender, loving embrace. ‘I feel exactly the same, little one. Our time together was perfect, but I can’t wait for Smaragd to be home with us as well. And in any case, I’m sure that he’ll make no objections to having another sleepover with Oscar sometime soon.’ Erik could have sworn that Marco winked at him.

But there was no time to think about that as the air above them was suddenly full with a flurry of wings. Oscar landed first with Fechtar, closely followed by Matthias. Erik hurried forward to release Smaragd from his flight carrier, holding on tightly to his son, reminding himself of how he felt and smelled as he held him in his arms. Smaragd was obviously as happy to see him, hugging his papa in greeting.

After a minute or two, Erik lowered him to the ground, smiling as Smaragd ran straight towards his daddy, headbutting him in the stomach until Marco picked him up. Robert tickled the happily giggling dragonling under the chin with a claw in greeting. It was good to have his family all together, not to mention his closest dragon friend and his beloved Oscar. Not forgetting Fechtar of course.

Erik addressed the assembled dragons, saying the one thing guaranteed to get their attention. ‘Shall we go inside for breakfast?’

They all followed him into the lair. Fechtar was hopping hopefully beside him. Erik knew exactly what she wanted to ask, so he put her out of her misery. ‘Of course there will be pancakes, little Fechtar. And there might even be chocolate spread as well!’ The small, orange dragonet flapped her wings excitedly as she thanked him.

Today was a special day so there was everything that a dragon could possibly want for breakfast. Oscar and Smaragd were eager to tell Erik, Marco and Robert about all the fun things they had done together – they would show them Fechtar’s new game after breakfast.

Erik and Marco were a bit vague in responding to Smaragd’s questions about how they had spent their time, apart from telling him that they had gone for a long flight together and done a lot of lazing about. Luckily Robert was on hand to rescue Erik’s blushes and divert the younger ones with tales from the island and how he and Jakub had played tricks on the silly knights.

It took some time before all of them had managed to eat enough breakfast, but finally they were all full. Even Fechtar! After taking half an hour or so post-breakfast rest to aid their digestion, they all went outside again so that Oscar and Smaragd could show them the new game they’d learned.

Uncle Miroslav had invented it for Noah and Luan. The dragonets were too small to play Dragonball, but he’d wanted to find a fun way for them to practice flying, to train their wing strength, flexibility and mobility, and so he had created Dragonjewel. It was also a game of skill and strategy and could be played by one dragon alone or two together. Fechtar loved playing Dragonjewel. Oscar and Smaragd were still small enough to be able to play with her as long as they laid the pieces out a little further apart.

Erik, Marco and Robert watched in fascination as thirty-six sparkling jewels were laid out in a cross-shaped pattern, leaving a hole in the middle. The aim was to ‘capture’ a jewel by flying over it and landing in a vacant slot while holding another in your claws, and you won by having only one jewel left in the centre circle. The idea was so simple, but they could see how much fun Oscar and Smaragd were having playing it together and it really was a very good training exercise in precision flying.

Erik and Marco promised to find Smaragd his own set of Dragonjewel pieces, which would be an easy task since there were piles of precious stones heaped up in the corners of their lair. But first they had a surprise for Smaragd. His very own Dragonball so that he could practice at home! It was smaller and lighter than the one the adult dragons usually played with, but they could play with him as long as they were careful.

‘We had been going to wait until you were older, but you had such fun at your first Dragonball practice that we thought you should have it now,’ Erik explained.

Smaragd’s eyes were huge as he thanked his parents. ‘Can I … ? Can we … ?’ He asked.

‘Of course!’ answered Erik.

They all joined in the impromptu game of Dragonball on the grassy lawn in front of the lair. Even Robert was able to take part. And they had Fechtar as their own personal Dragonball cheerleader. The adult dragons promised to take them to a larger field nearby the next time, when Lila was there too, so that they could have a proper Dragonball practice game.

Matthias, Oscar and Fechtar stayed for lunch as well, as did Robert, and they all spent a pleasant afternoon together. The sun was just beginning to go down by the time they took off for the flight. Soon afterwards Robert kissed Smaragd goodbye on the tip of his snout before vanishing into thin air, leaving Erik and Marco together with their little dragonling.

Smaragd was sitting close to his parents, leaning up against them and Erik wrapped a forearm around him. ‘We’re really happy that you enjoyed your holiday with Oscar so much, but we’re glad that you’re home now.’

‘So am I,’ sighed Smaragd, snuggling closer.

‘Papa and I were talking about something while you were away. Now you are getting bigger, maybe you’d like it if we made a bit of the cavern just for you? Somewhere you can sleep and a place for you and Oscar when he comes to stay? It’s not that we don’t want you with us, but you need your privacy as well.’

‘I’d like that. A lot. But … ’ There was obviously something troubling Smaragd.

‘What is it? You can tell us.’

‘Wil you and papa still put me to bed? Tuck me in at night?’

‘Of course,’ Erik reassured him. ‘For as long as you want us to.’

‘And you’d better take that seriously,’ smiled Marco, ‘otherwise your papa will still be tucking you in for the night when you are a hundred years old!’

Erik made a face at him, but he couldn’t argue too much. So instead he spoke to Smaragd. ‘So why don’t we get you ready for bed now? And daddy and I will both put you to bed tonight because we’ve missed you so much. And tomorrow we’ll speak to the magic and see exactly how we can alter the cavern to make a perfect sleeping place for you.’

Smaragd yawned. ‘Yes please. I’m getting sleepy now.’

Half an hour later both Erik and Marco were standing looking down at their gently snoring dragonling, their hearts filled with love and happiness.

Marco nudged Erik gently. ‘It’s been a busy day. Shall we go to sleep too?’

‘That’s a very good idea. And … um … well I know that we did a lot of … stuff … when Smaragd was away. But if tonight … in our dreamworld … well I wouldn’t mind if we did more, even though he’s back home.’ This was one of the many times when Erik really wished that his scales didn’t betray him by flushing pink.

But Marco just rubbed him lovingly with his snout. ‘I’d like that too, little one. Very much indeed.’


	22. A curious encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story arc is inspired by a request from a very special and greatly-valued reader. Thank you!!!!! I hope you like it!!!!!!
> 
> If anyone has any more requests, especially for the young dragons, please do let me know. Otherwise in about four chapters the little dragons are going to be all grown up. It will break my heart to say goodbye to them, but there is a story to get on with!

The little dragons were growing up quickly. Dragons took a very long time to reach full maturity, but Smaragd’s snout could reach all the way to the top of his papa’s long legs by now. And he and Lila weren’t the youngest members of the Black and Gold family any more.

Łukasz and his mate had hatched a beautiful little boy dragon. He was still a little wobbly on his legs, but he’d come along to watch his daddy at Dragonball training for the very first time last week. Smaragd and Lila had been very proud to be allowed to look after him while all the little dragons watched their papas and daddies training. Patryk had been really excited to see his daddy playing Dragonball and Łukasz hadn’t come over to check on him too many times.

So Marco and Erik and decided that it was time to give Smaragd a little bit more freedom. He and Oscar were allowed to fly together on their own, as long as they promised to stay close to the lair. And after the first half a dozen times, Erik had finally given up wearing circles in the sand of the cavern from pacing up and down worrying about Smaragd and was able to relax and enjoy a moment’s peace and quiet. Obviously it wasn’t long until Lila got wind of what was going on and clamoured to join them. So the adult dragons often gathered for cake or a snooze in the sunshine while the little ones flew about happily.

Now Smaragd had his own Dragonball and was big enough for his parents to be able to play with him, they often flew off to a quiet spot where they could practice. Of course Matthias, Nuri, Mario, Lila and Oscar usually joined them, but sometimes it was nice to spend time together as a family, just the three of them.

They started spending more time outside the lair as well, exploring their forest home and the surrounding countryside, often landing for an impromptu barbecue or picnic. Their magic couldn’t shield them as well as it could in the lair, so they had been unwilling to spend much time outside its walls while their dragonling was still little and his magic undeveloped, but Smaragd was growing up and had to be introduced to the world outside.

Their favourite picnic spot was a small, sheltered glade near Burg Falkenstein. Smaragd always clamoured to be allowed to land there when they wanted to stop for a break. He loved exploring the surrounding area and Erik and Marco gave him the freedom to do so. Smaragd always came back exactly when he’d promised to and everything seemed normal, but Erik just had the sneaking suspicion that something was going on. There was a look on Smaragd’s face that he couldn’t quite read. And the whiff of a scent about him that didn’t belong to their dragonling. Smaragd was always a little evasive about what he did when he was off exploring but Erik took the decision to trust him and give him his freedom. Smaragd knew the rules and Erik trusted him to obey them.

It was a warm sunny afternoon and Erik and Marco were half snoozing in the shade of the small glade. All of a sudden they started bolt upright. Something … someone … was coming. And it wasn’t Smaragd. All of Erik’s instincts came to the fore and he stood beside his mate, alert and ready either to defend them from what was coming or to use their magic to shield them. He was worried about Smaragd as well, but they would have to deal with what was racing towards them first.

Something burst through the trees and skidded to a halt in front of them. Erik blinked in surprise. It was a boy. A small boy who didn’t seem to be at all scared at the sight of two massive dragons ready to do battle standing before him.

‘Hallo,’ the boy thought loudly and clearly, obviously trying hard to make himself heard. ‘I know who you are. You’re Erik and Marco, Smaragd’s papa and daddy. And I know that you can hear me. I’m Smaragd’s friend. He needs help. He’s stuck in a tree and he can’t use his magic. He can’t get down and he couldn’t speak to you either because of that. So I came to find you. You need to come and rescue him. Quick!’ ordered the boy before turning to leave, obviously expecting the dragons to follow him.

Marco looked at Erik helplessly, shrugging his shoulders before setting off in the small boy’s footsteps. At least they tried to, for two fully-grown dragons had much more difficulty squeezing through the narrow paths between the trees and bushes as a little boy and his young dragon friend. Finally they emerged into a small clearing to see that Smaragd was indeed stuck up a tree.

Relieved to see that the small green dragon was alright, Erik felt heart sorry for his son. Smaragd looked absolutely miserable, torn between being worried about being stuck up a tree and scared of his parents’ reactions. He reached out with his mind to comfort his little dragonling but the small boy had been right, he felt … nothing. Now Erik was really concerned. They had to rescue Smaragd as quickly as possible. Not least since a small human child was jumping up and down next to them demanding that they rescue his friend and quickly!

Marco trotted up to the tree with a questioning look on his face, reaching out a claw to tap enquiringly against the bark. He pulled his foreleg back hastily as if burnt.

‘There’s something odd about this tree, Erik. It seems to be able to suppress our magic. We’ll need to be careful.’

Erik looked upwards. There was just enough room to manoeuver if he was very cautious. All those hours of flying practice were about to come in very handy. He launched himself into the air as gently as possible, which still drew a loud ‘ooooooooh’ of surprise from the watching small boy. He beat his wings as slowly as possible, positioning himself above Smaragd, careful not to let any part of his body touch the mysterious tree.

Despite his unhappiness, Smaragd seemed to have worked out what his papa was trying to do, climbing up as high as possible, trying to get his body as clear of the tree as he could. Erik focused hard for a moment before sweeping down to grasp hold of Smaragd with his claws, gliding down to the ground with his dragonling. He’d nearly made it to safety when one wing tip brushed against the tree, sending both of them tumbling to the forest floor.

They didn’t have far to fall, but Erik crumpled inelegantly to the ground, sending Smaragd cartwheeling head over heels. Marco hurried to their son, picking him up and carefully checking him over, looking for damage before setting him back down. Erik had recovered his breath and trotted over to join them. Much to their surprise, the little boy ran forward, flinging his arms sound Smaragd’s neck, obviously relieved to see that his friend was alright.

‘How on earth did you end up in that tree, Smaragd?’ Erik asked.

Smaragd said nothing, looking down at the ground, carefully inspecting his claws.

‘It was all my fault!’ the small boy exclaimed, obviously not wanting his friend to get into trouble on his account. ‘I climbed up into the tree and caught my shirt on a branch. I couldn’t get down so Smaragd flew up to free me. He managed to release me, but the tree did something to him and then he was stuck, unable to fly down. I knew it must be something to do with his magic since I couldn’t talk to him, so I came to find you. And now my parents are going to be cross with me since I’ve ruined my clothes.’ He looked at his shirt sadly.

Erik couldn’t bear to see the small boy upset, not when he could do something about it. So he trotted over to the small boy, breathing magic on the big tear in his shirt, mending it instantly.

‘OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Thank you so much!’ the little boy’s eyes were shining.

Marco turned his attention to Smaragd. ‘We understand that you wanted to rescue your friend. But you were taking a big risk, Smaragd.’

The little dragonling’s snout wobbled. ‘I’m sorry, daddy. I didn’t mean to do anything bad. But Hannes and I are friends now.’

Erik snorted, releasing a small plume of smoke. ‘Our son is right, Marco. There wasn’t any rule about not making friends with a human child.’

‘Only because it never crossed our minds that he would do such a thing,’ Marco snorted back. But the mood was softening. ‘Do you think your food magic is strong enough to run to magicking up some pancakes in the wild, Erik? I think our son and his friend could do with some sugar. And we should get to know the human our son has befriended.’

With Marco’s help, Erik’s magic was strong enough to conjure up four stacks of pancakes. He and Marco had had a terrible shock as well and pancakes would help them recover. He even had enough spare magic for some chocolate spread to go with the healthy berries for on top of the pancakes.

If Hannes’ eyes had been as big as saucers before, the sight of a dragon magicking up pancakes nearly made them burst out of his head.

Marco had to smile at the sight of the two friends with pancakes and chocolate all over their faces. ‘I think now we know why Smaragd and Hannes were kindred spirits, but that doesn’t explain everything.’

Between bites of pancake, Hannes explained that he lived in a small cottage in the woods. His father was a forester, responsible for taking care of the trees and the wildlife for the lord of the castle. Hannes was happy and loved his mother and father, but he was an only child and no other children lived in this part of the forest. It was a long walk to the village where he would go to school and so he was lonely. Until he’d met Smaragd that was.

‘I tried to hide myself from him, daddy and papa. Honestly I did,’ Smaragd explained. ‘But Hannes could see me straight away. And he wasn’t afraid, not one little bit. He knew I was a dragon. And he talked to me right from the very beginning, just like I was a human boy. We have fun together. Please say that we can see each other again. Please!’

There was a pleading note in Smaragd’s voice that made Erik’s heart ache. He hated the idea of disappointing his son. And Hannes too, who seemed like a very nice and very sensible boy. He couldn’t ignore how Hannes hadn’t run away and had come straight to them when Smaragd had needed help. And he hadn’t wanted Smaragd to take the blame. But this was about more than just them. This was about the safety of Dragonkind. So he decided to be honest, facing the young dragon and his small friend, looking at them with a serious expression on his face.

‘You did nothing wrong, Smaragd. And we won’t stop you and Hannes from being friends for no good reason. I promise you that. But the two of you have to promise us something in return. We need to find out more about what is going on here. So until then, you both have to promise not to say anything to anyone. We’ll come back here in exactly a week. And if you’re very good, there will be pancakes again.’ He had to offer the little ones some hope, even if he wasn’t sure how things would work out himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Łukasz's mate isn't Kuba in this universe, but his lovely wife. The Black and Gold family was based on the 2016-17 team and will stay that way, even though so heartbreakingly many of them have left already and more will go this summer. That won't make any difference to this fic, although some dragons simply won't appear any more (like my beloved grumpy Greek dragon - sob!) Others I am of course keeping (like my beloved Matthias - sob!) There might be a bit more Łukasz dragon, not just because I adore him, but because I will start running out of dragons!


	23. Let's ask Uncle Miroslav

Smaragd was being very brave, trying hard to keep his promise. But his parents saw how his eyes lit up when they suggested that they fly straight to Uncle Miroslav’s lair to tell the elder dragon what had happened. Erik sent a quick message to Robert, asking him to tell Miroslav that they had to speak to him urgently.

Robert was already waiting for them alongside Miroslav when they landed outside the home of the wise old elder dragon. He was obviously taking this very seriously as well. Miro’s twin dragonets, Noah and Luan flew over to greet them, fluttering round Smaragd and perching on his shoulder, obviously aware that the little dragon needed cheering up.

They all settled down as comfortably as they could, Robert and Miroslav sensing that there was a story to be told.

‘Go on, Smaragd,’ Marco urged, ‘tell Uncle Miroslav everything that has happened. You’ve done nothing wrong. Nobody is angry with you. But you need to tell him and Uncle Robert absolutely everything.’

Encouraged by his daddy’s words, Smaragd told his story. And to everyone’s surprise, Miro was nodding and smiling as he spoke, clearly delighted to hear what he had to say. They had asked Hannes to wrap up one of the leaves from the mysterious tree so that they could transport it safely. Miro carefully poked the leaf with a claw, inspecting it carefully before incinerating it with a blast of fire.

‘It’s a long time since I’ve seen one of these leaves. They are very, very rare - from the Dragonbane Tree. They were planted in the old days, during the Dragon Wars, to protect humans from the effects of dragon magic. The one you got stuck in, Smaragd, must have been planted to protect the castle. Very few of them survive and humankind has lost the knowledge of the purpose of their leaves. We keep a list of them to warn dragons to avoid them. I will add the one you found to the list. Well done!’

‘Thank you. I’m glad I could help. But what about Hannes?’ Smaragd asked in a small voice.

‘Well, I always knew you were a very special dragon, little Smaragd, ever since you were an egg. You and your friends have had lots of amazing adventures. And this is another one. You see, way back in the mists of time, in the days before the Dragon Wars, dragons and humans lived in harmony, lived alongside each other and helped one another. We didn’t have to hide ourselves away. And yes, small boys and small dragons were indeed friends. I had a human friend myself when I was your age.’

‘Really?’ breathed Smaragd, his eyes as big as Hannes’ had been when he’d seen Erik make the pancakes.

‘Yes. My friend was called Max.’ There was a wistful smile on Miro’s face at the happy memories. ‘And maybe, just maybe, your friendship with Hannes is another sign that the rift in the magic is healing. It might take centuries, but maybe there is hope that humans and dragons can live together again in the future, maybe even be friends.’ The ancient dragon’s eyes twinkled.

Smaragd hardly dared to believe that such a thing was possible. ‘Do I have to wait centuries, though?’ he asked.

‘No, of course not. Hannes sounds like a very sensible boy from the way you described him. I think I need to come with you when you meet next week and talk to him.’

Smaragd couldn’t help himself from jumping up and down excitedly, his tail thumping on the ground.

‘And since this is a very special day, I think we should celebrate. Maybe Erik would do us the honour of conjuring up some cake. Noah and Luan keep asking for his chocolate cake. The cake I magic up is never as good as Erik’s.’

Of course Erik produced chocolate cake covered with delicious frosting, deciding to ignore the fact that Smaragd had already had pancakes with chocolate sauce that day. It was worth it when he saw Smaragd, Noah and Luan digging their snouts into the cake before romping around the cavern together.

Marco nudged him gently with his snout, speaking words intended only for him to hear. _I know you hated the idea of disappointing our son. But we did the right thing. And I’m sure that everything will turn out alright._

Erik hoped so, but he couldn’t felt nervous as they flew to the meeting with Hannes the next week, Miroslav joining them part way. They landed in the clearing as usual, the three dragons looking expectantly at Smaragd.

‘The first time we met was by accident. But we have a prearranged signal,’ he explained, trotting off to summon the small human.

Hannes’ eyes were huge when he saw that there were three mighty dragons waiting for him in the clearing, but he showed no signs of fear. And he was utterly entranced by the two small dragonets who had insisted on accompanying Miroslav.

‘Hallo, Hannes. I may call you Hannes, mayn’t I?’ Miroslav asked. The small boy nodded his agreement.

Miroslav explained who he was and why he’d accompanied Erik, Marco and Smaragd today. Hannes was taking all of this very seriously.

‘You really are a very special boy, Hannes. You weren’t afraid of Smaragd. Nor are you afraid of Erik, Marco or me. And Smaragd told me how you didn’t hesitate to face up to two scary, unknown dragons when he needed help.’

‘But why would I be afraid. You are absolutely magnificent. My father told me tales and legends about dragons ever since I was very little. I’ve always wanted to meet one. And I knew that I didn’t have to be afraid of Smaragd. Nor of his parents. Nor you. You’re not … well you’re not those kinds of dragons.’

Miroslav nodded. ‘Just as I thought. A very sensible, very special boy. Now I think it is a good thing for you and Smaragd to be friends, but there have to be rules. Rules for both of you.’

Both Smaragd and Hannes nodded enthusiastically.

Miroslav briefly explained some of the background of the history of human-dragon relations.

‘I don’t want you to have to tell any lies, Hannes, especially not to your parents. But you can’t tell anyone about Smaragd, no matter how big the temptation is. The world isn’t ready for a human-dragon friendship yet. Either people won’t believe you and life could get very difficult for you. Or they will believe you and they might try to hurt Smaragd or his family. And you need to be very careful who knows about Hannes as well, Smaragd.’

Both of the small friends solemnly promised to be very careful indeed. Miroslav gave Hannes a special pendant, one that was actually a precious, magical dragon jewel but which looked like a carved piece of wood that might well belong to a forester’s son. He explained that it would allow Hannes and Smaragd to communicate when they were apart and that the powerful dragon magic would shield and protect both of them when they were playing together in the woods. As long as they stayed away from the Dragonbane Tree that was!

‘And now, I think Erik promised us some pancakes,’ Miroslav proclaimed. He was able to boost Erik and Marco’s magic sufficiently to allow Erik to conjure up enough pancakes to feel a whole horde of hungry dragons, dragonets and one small human. Noah and Luan were able to eat almost as many pancakes as Fechtar, which was a very impressive feat indeed, and Smaragd and Hannes had an even bigger appetite than last week, now that they knew they could stay friends.

And they did stay friends. Erik and Marco brought Smaragd to the clearing in the woods once a week. They trusted their dragonling and his little friend to play safely in the woods together, especially since they were protected by powerful dragon magic. But still they liked to be close by, sunning themselves in the clearing.

Winter would make things more difficult, but they would deal with that problem when it came. They knew that Smaragd longed to show Hannes his home and it was possible. The flight only took a few minutes and Hannes’ parents were happy to let him explore the forest once his duties round the cottage were done. There were advantages to him being an only child left alone to amuse himself much of the time. As a father himself, Erik really wished that he could ask Hannes’ parents for permission first, but he would take care of Hannes as if he was his own son.

Matters came to a head much earlier than expected, however. Oscar and Lila had come to visit and Erik noticed that Oscar was not looking his usual happy self. He made a point of taking him aside to speak to him.

Oscar didn’t say what was wrong at first, just scratching patterns in the sand on the cavern floor with his claw. Fechtar was sitting on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

‘It’s Smaragd,’ he finally said. ‘I feel silly. I don’t want to be selfish or jealous. But he’s my best friend. We’ve been friends pretty much since the day he hatched. And now I know that he has another friend. Don’t ask me how I know. I just _know_. And I think he might like being with his other friend more than me. We’ve been friends for years and his new friend is all new, shiny and exciting. I can’t compete with that.’ Oscar looked so upset that Erik’s heart was breaking for him.

‘Oh Oscar,’ Erik sat down beside his much-loved nephew. ‘You and Smaragd have always been best friends and I believe that you always will be, whatever life brings our way. Just like your father is my best friend. But there is room for lots and lots of different friends in our lives. Both of you are friends with Lila. And you have Fechtar as well.’

‘I know. But that’s different. With Lila, well the three of us are friends. And Fechtar loves Smaragd and having fun with him as well. They aren’t a secret.’

Erik sighed. Oscar had a point. ‘I can’t promise anything, but let us speak to your father and to Miroslav and we’ll see what we can do.’ He’d have to speak to Smaragd as well, but he knew his son well enough to be pretty sure that he’d want to introduce Hannes to his other friends if it was at all possible.

A few day later the young dragons were sent out to fly on their own while all the adults held a council of war. Mario and Nuri were there as well as it wouldn’t be fair to let Oscar meet Hannes and exclude Lila. And of course Robert had joined their council of war.

Miroslav opened the discussion by explaining how Hannes and Smaragd had met and why it was so significant.

‘Smaragd is so close to Oscar and Lila that it wasn’t fair to ask him to keep Hannes a secret from them. The three of them have shared almost everything from the day they hatched.’ Erik continued. ‘So, if you agree, we’d like to bring Hannes to the lair to show him where Smaragd lives and invite Oscar and Lila as well. They are both sensible and mature enough to understand why this has to be handled carefully. There are dangers in bringing a human child into a dragon’s lair and exposing him to that much magic, but Miroslav believes that it is important and a risk worth taking.’

The three dragons looked at Erik and Marco, obviously intrigued by what they had heard. It was Matthias who said what he thought.

‘This is all a bit of a shock. But we knew that things were changing in the magic and our three little dragonlings seem to be at the heart of it for some reason. If this is important to Smaragd, then it is important for Oscar and Lila as well. And I trust Miroslav. If he thinks this is a risk worth taking, then it is.’

Nuri and Mario nodded their agreement. So Erik went outside to summon Smaragd back to the lair.

The small, green dragon landed outside the cavern, curious about why his papa had called him back early from their flight. Erik quickly put him out of his misery, telling him that Miroslav had agreed that they could invite Hannes to the lair.

Smaragd jumped up and down in excitement, but there was a hint of sadness in his joy. ‘Thank you so much. I can’t wait to show Hannes our home. But … ’

‘But what, Smaragd?’

The little dragon tried to look cheerful. ‘It’s just … well I don’t want to be ungrateful and I know how lucky I am in being allowed to stay friends with Hannes. But I just wish that Oscar and Lila could meet him as well. I don’t like having to keep secrets from them.’

Erik bent down to kiss his son on the top of his head. ‘I was completely sure that you’d feel like that. And guess what, Oscar and Lila are invited too. Shall we tell them the good news?’


	24. In which the dragons hold a very important party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of the story of the beginning of the friendship between Smaragd and Hannes. Hannes will be back though! As will the dragons after a short break!

Smaragd had been jumping up and down excitedly when Oscar and Lila came in to land, followed by little Fechtar. He managed to contain his excitement until they made it inside and Erik had supplied them with cake to sustain them though the discussion to come.

They’d agreed that Smaragd should have the privilege of explaining what had happened to his friends. He told them how he had met Hannes and about the fateful day that led to him getting stuck in the tree and his human friend having to go and find Erik and Marco to rescue him.

‘I’m really sorry that I had to keep Hannes a secret from you. But I had to promise and I couldn’t break my promise. I’m really happy that you will get to meet him and I hope that you like him.’

‘Of course you had to keep your promise, Smaragd,’ Oscar reassured him. ‘You couldn’t tell us anything about your new friend. We’re just glad that we can get to know him too. Hannes sounds lots of fun and very brave indeed. It must have been very scary for a small human to have to go and look for your papa and daddy. But he did it because you needed help. So of course we are going to like him.’

The three little dragons danced about happily, Fechtar flying in circles above their heads, their parents looking at them fondly.

The big day arrived two weeks later. Smaragd had been up very early that morning, wanting to make sure that the lair looked perfect for Hannes. Erik and Marco couldn’t help smiling at their son’s sudden interest in cleaning and tidying up.

They’d agreed that Marco would stay in the lair to make sure that everything was in order, while Erik and Smaragd would go to collect Hannes. After a few adaptations, Smaragd’s old flight carrier would be ideal for transporting a small human. This was the first time Erik would have a human on his back and he was a little nervous, but he’d entrusted his own family to Marco many times before and he had to do this for Smaragd.

Hannes was already waiting for them when they landed, hopping from foot to foot with excitement. He scrambled up onto Erik’s back without hesitation, securing himself in the flight carrier. Erik took off as smoothly and as carefully as he could and Hannes let out a loud squeal of delight. Erik couldn’t help feeling pleased at how much the small human was enjoying his flight, remembering his first time flying with Marco when he was still in human form. And he was even prouder of his son, who flew beside Hannes all the way, making sure that his friend was alright on dragon back. Erik could sense Hannes’ thoughts through his connection with Smaragd, which were all joyful with not a trace of fear.

He heard Smaragd telling Hannes that they were approaching the lair. There was a bright flash of magic as they penetrated the security dome with their guest and then Erik concentrated on landing smoothly. Hannes squealed happily as they landed, freeing himself from the security straps, clambering out and sliding down Erik’s leg.

Hannes just stood there for a moment, obviously suddenly nervous. But Smaragd took charge, taking him inside. ‘Come on. I can’t wait for you to see my home. Daddy has been getting everything ready for you. And you have to meet Uncle Robert.’

The small human was suitably impressed with everything. With the warm golden sand of the cavern floor. The shimmering walls of the lair. The piles of gold and jewels. Erik had forgotten how impressive those were for humans. And above all with the Enchanted Lake rippling with powerful, ancient dragon magic.

‘It’s beautiful. Just beautiful,’ breathed Hannes.

‘Just wait and see how good papa’s food magic is here in our own lair,’ Smaragd said proudly. ‘If you though his pancakes were good … ’

Erik really hoped that he could live up to Smaragd and Hannes’ expectations. But luckily there was a distraction as Robert shimmered into view. Hannes seemed to accept a semi-transparent black dragon materialising in front of him just as readily as he accepted Smaragd’s explanation that Uncle Robert was daddy’s first mate who still lived with them some of the time. Erik and Marco had wondered if Robert was maybe a step too far for Hannes’ first visit, but Smaragd had been insistent that they couldn’t have a party without Uncle Robert and it seemed as if he had been right.

They went outside to see the others arrive. They’d agreed staggered arrival times so that Hannes wouldn’t be too overwhelmed by so many dragons all at once. Matthias and Oscar came into land first and the small human’s eyes were huge and shining as he fixed his gaze on the majestic dragons gliding in. Any doubts they might have had about Hannes getting along with Smaragd’s dragon friends vanished straight away as the small boy rushed forward to greet Oscar.

‘Hallo, Oscar. I’m so happy to be able to finally meet you. Smaragd has told me all about you. I really hope that we can be friends too.’

And it seemed as if he would get his wish. Soon the party was complete when Mario and Nuri arrived with Lila. They decided to leave the young ones to play for a while together as they would be completely safe under the protection dome. Hannes was absolutely entranced by little Fechtar, who did him the honour of sitting on his shoulder. And Mario and Nuri had brought a special, lighter Dragonball with them, light enough for the four of them to be able to play together. The dragons were stronger and maybe even faster, but Hannes was much more agile so it was a surprisingly fair contest as it turned out.

The adult dragons relaxed inside for the next hour or so, musing on just how amazing and special their beloved little dragonlings were. But then it was time to eat and Uncle Miroslav would be joining them for the feast with Noah and Luan. Hannes was completed unfazed by the arrival of yet another massive dragon, although he greeted Miroslav warmly. And Noah and Luan were all too eager to join in the fun.

 _It’s alright, little one. The food will be wonderful. As always. And I’ll help you as much as possible._ Marco rubbed his neck against Erik’s encouragingly, knowing how much his mate wanted everything to be perfect for Smaragd and their guests.

Everyone seemed happy. There were too many dragons for them to fit comfortably in the cavern, so they were having a barbecue outside. They’d explained to Hannes that they preferred not to eat meat and the small boy seemed to be enjoying the vegetarian food. There were baked potatoes with soft, fluffy interiors and crisp, crunchy skins. Hannes giggled when he saw the dragons eating these whole without having to cut them up. The lightly charred corn on the cobs were especially delicious. And Smaragd used his dragon fire to cook Hannes’ skewered vegetables for him, making him squeal in delight.

The food was lovely but this was Erik’s food magic so everyone made sure to save room for dessert. The others had seen Erik magic up cake before, but this was all new to Hannes so they invited him inside to see the magic take place. Fechtar came too, sitting on his shoulder, keen to supervise the cake production.

‘Papa can conjure up anything and it will be the best cake you have ever tasted in your entire life,’ Smaragd boasted proudly. ‘Just tell him what you want!’

‘ … um … strawberry gateau?’ Hannes said hopefully.

Erik concentrated hard and the requested cake took shape: layer upon layer of light, fluffy vanilla sponge, mountainous pillows of whipped cream, heaps of huge, bright red, juicy strawberries and shavings of white chocolate.

‘Wow!’ was all that Hannes could say when he saw it.

As it turned out, a small human was quite useful in ferrying out cake to the waiting dragons. A lemon cake topped with meringue, a big berry pie and of course a monumental chocolate cake soon joined the strawberry gateau, each of them big enough for everyone who wanted to have a piece.

All too soon it was time for Hannes to be taken home. He needed to be back before it was dark, those were the rules. Hannes and the young dragonlings said their goodbyes, the small human hugging the little dragons tightly. They would all see each other again in a month, that had already been agreed.

Erik and Smaragd flew Hannes back, waiting until the small human was safely through the trees to his cottage. Then it was time for them to go home as well.

It had been a long day and Erik was relieved that Marco and Robert had cleared away all evidence of their afternoon party. Smaragd was starting to yawn already. He said goodbye to Uncle Robert and then it was time for their pre-bed bath.

Their little green dragonling was almost too tired to splash happily in the waters of the Enchanted Lake that evening, but they still managed a playful bathtime, washing away the traces of the day’s fun. Once he was dry, Smaragd asked for both his papa and daddy to put him to bed tonight.

After kissing him tenderly on the snout, they sat and talked for a bit until Smaragd felt really sleepy.

‘I like spending time with my friends and all my uncles, but I like it when we do things just the three of us as well,’ the small green dragon confessed. ‘Do you think I’m big enough to fly all the way to see the water dragons like you promised by now?’

Erik and Marco exchanged glances.

‘Yes, I think you are,’ Marco answered him, ‘but we’ll need to do some long practice flights first, just to make sure.’

‘And can we go and see the ice dragons too? I’ve been working hard on my fire training!’

‘Yes, we can. But you need to go to sleep now. Growing dragons need lots of sleep.’ Erik replied.

Marco and Erik sat there until Smaragd was sleeping soundly, just watching their son breathe in an out.

‘I may not still be growing, but I could do with some sleep,’ Erik said, barely suppressing a yawn.

‘Me too, little one.’

They curled up together, Marco’s huge golden wings and tail wrapped round his beloved mate, holding him tight and close.

‘I know all parents think this, but our son really is something special, isn’t he?’ Marco asked, ‘His friends as well.’

‘I know,’ sighed Erik. ‘Sometimes I worry about all this healing of the magic that seems to be bound up with them, even though I know that that is a good thing. And now we are exposing Hannes to all this magic, feeding him magical food. I can’t help thinking of my early days with you.’

‘I know, little one. But Hannes is special too. We didn’t seek any of this out. All we can do is be good and responsible parents and guardians and do the best we can.’

‘And love them.’

‘Yes, and love them. I love you too, little one.’

‘I love you, my golden dragon.’

And soon the only sound to be heard in the lair was the peaceful snuffling and snoring of three sleeping dragons.


	25. The water dragons have a new arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been long promised to two faithful readers who are dragon fans. So I really wanted to try and post it before I am away from AO3 for a couple of weeks.
> 
> This is the last chapter in which Smaragd and the others are still young dragons. When the fic resumes - as it will, I promise - the dragonlings will be all grown up and we'll be getting on with the plot.

The friendship between Smaragd and Hannes grew stronger and stronger as the months passed. They usually met once a week, either in the forest near the cottage where Hannes’ parents lived or in the lair. And when Hannes came to the lair, that usually meant that Lila and Oscar came to visit as well. It warmed Erik’s heart to see the small human and the three young dragons playing happily together. And of course Fechtar the dragonet was always in the middle of the action. She was more ‘Hannes-sized’ and sat happily on his shoulder.

Erik couldn’t help feeling guilty sometimes. Guilty that they couldn’t meet Hannes’ parents and reassure them that they would take care of their son as if he were their own. Guilty about all the dragon magic they were exposing Hannes to without any real idea of what effect it would have on him in the long term.

But then Erik remembered what it had been like to meet his magnificent golden dragon for the first time. And, even though the relationship between Hannes and Smaragd was totally different from his and Marco’s, Erik was reasonable enough to recognise that nobody could ever have persuaded him that spending time with his dragon was too dangerous.

However Hannes and Smaragd wouldn’t be seeing each other for a couple of weeks. Hannes was going to visit his grandmother and Smaragd would be going on a very big adventure with his parents. Finally Smaragd was big and strong enough for Erik and Marco to be happy with him flying unaided to visit the water dragons. Smaragd had a very special connection to the water dragons. But before that they would be going to visit their friends the ice dragons.

Smaragd was now a fully-fledged fire dragon and a successful graduate of this year’s fire control training course. Erik and Marco had been there for the graduation ceremony, their chests swelling with pride as they saw Miro pronounce Smaragd fully qualified. This was an important milestone in the life of their little dragonling.

Smaragd had begun to produce fire when he was about five years old but young fire dragons couldn’t control their flames very well and that made them potentially dangerous for a few years. They had to be very careful taking him into the forest in summer, for example. And of course it was far too dangerous to take him to visit the ice dragons until he had his fire fully under control.

But now he had and he’d flown home that day alongside his parents, blowing out perfect jets of flame to celebrate. They’d had a party in the lair to celebrate and Marco and Erik had watched as Smaragd very carefully toasted all of Lila’s marshmallows for her. Lila was a little bit younger and would have to wait another year to graduate from the fire control training course.

And that meant that they could start planning their big adventure. One the day of the flight north, Erik was woken up by a small dragon jumping up and down excitedly in front of his snout.

‘Wake up, papa! Wake up, daddy! We’re going to see the ice dragons!’

Erik couldn’t held smiling at his son’s enthusiasm. And despite the urgency, Smaragd still found time for a breakfast of pancakes. They had a long flight ahead of them after all. Robert joined them for breakfast and stayed to wave them a goodbye claw, promising to keep an eye on the lair for them. This would be the longest time that either Erik or Smaragd had ever spent away from their home.

The flight north to where the ice dragons lived didn’t take too long. They stopped once just to give Smaragd’s wings a rest, but soon they were gliding in to land in the beautiful icy kingdom of the ice dragons. This was Smaragd’s first landing on ice, but he managed it every well, only sliding a little bit.

A crowd of young ice dragons ran up to welcome him. The adult ice dragons had been to visit Smaragd’s homeland but he hadn’t seen the younger ones for a while now. So there was a warm reunion before the dragonlings all scampered off to place football on the frozen lake.

Marco and Erik were greeted more sedately by the adult ice dragons. Steffen, Torbjørn and Espen were there to meet them. The ice dragons still took Erik’s breath away every time he saw them, looking as if they were sculpted from solid ice and with wings of icy lace. But despite their otherworldly appearance, the ice dragons were warm and friendly and invited them into their network of ice caves for a welcome drink.

The next few days passed pleasantly, even if Marco still couldn’t stomach the fish that the ice dragons liked to eat. But the rest of the food was as good as they remembered, especially the desserts. The ice dragons conjured up fluffy cloudberry cake and huge pancakes with mountains of bilberries because they remembered that that had been Smaragd’s favourite.

Smaragd was getting really rather good at playing Dragonball on ice, Erik couldn’t help noting with parental pride. This extra practice would stand him in good stead once they got home and he went back into normal Dragonball training. But all too soon it was time to say their goodbyes and head off on the next leg of their adventure.

Erik couldn’t help worrying about the long flight over the sea to where the water dragons lived. He was trying not to fuss too much though and Smaragd was being very grown up about everything. He assured his parents that he’d fly close to them and warn them if his wings felt even the tiniest bit tired so that they could help them.

Everything went so smoothly that Erik even managed to stop worrying and enjoy the flight over the sea with his mate by his side and their fast growing up little dragonling between them. In a matter of hours they were flying over the rugged coastline of the water dragons’ homeland, searching for the island with the sandy beach that they could land on safely.

No sooner had they touched down than Smaragd ran to the water’s edge. Smaragd had a very special affinity with the water dragons. It was his unwavering belief in them that had led them to find Bernd who had been living on his own for centuries. And he had helped them to find the other water dragons and reunite them with Bernd.

Since then, the connection between the water dragons and the rest of dragon kind had been re-established. The fire dragons had even helped to find water dragon colonies throughout the whole world and put them in contact with each other, bringing together isolated water dragons. The water dragon population had dwindled almost to the point of extinction, but now they were growing in number again. And it was kind of all thanks to Smaragd, Erik couldn’t help thinking.

The first time Erik, Marco and Smaragd had visited the water dragons, there had been only one water dragonling, little Henrik who was about the same age as Smaragd. But now there was a new addition to the clan, a very special one whom they were all anxious to meet.

And Smaragd was showing no patience at all, jumping down on the shoreline and calling out to the water dragons. HALLO! IT’S SMARAGD HERE! AND HIS PAPA AND DADDY! HALLO MURDO AND PAUL! HALLO HENRIK. HALLO BERND AND THOMAS.

It was nearly dusk so Smaragd didn’t have to wait long until the surface of the sea started to ripple. The whole colony of water dragons was swimming towards them from their underground cave network, their spiny humps breaking the water’s surface. And this time there weren’t ten water dragons like the first time they’d met, but twelve. For the magic really had happened. Bernd and Thomas were mates and now they had their own little water dragonling. This would be the first time that Smaragd got to meet the new little one.

There was a mighty crest of the waves as the water dragons emerged onto the beach. Water dragons spent most of their time in the water and slept in their underground caves, but they were perfectly OK on land for a while, at least as long as they stayed reasonably close to the water and could keep their scales wet.

Paul and Murdo greeted Marco and Erik warmly, renewing the friendship between this water dragon clan and the Black and Gold dragon family. Smaragd and Hendrik butted snouts in greeting, but then all eyes turned to Bernd and Thomas and their little one.

‘Oh he’s adorable,’ exclaimed Erik. ’What’s his name?’

‘He’s called James,’ Bernd answered, the pride and love in his voice audible to all. ‘And this is his first time on land.’

James was indeed adorable, his legs a little wobbly as he stood on sand for the first time. He was built for powerful swimming and diving, not for walking. He had the most perfect miniature humps ridged with dragon scales, tiny little horns and a pointed snout with big nostrils.

‘May I?’ Smaragd asked, his voice hopeful.

‘Of course, little one. I would never have found my mate and we would never have had our beloved little dragonling without you, your belief in the water dragons and your determination to find me a family of my own.’ Bernd said.

Smaragd went closer to the little water dragonling, who lifted up his snout in greeting, clearly interested in the new arrival.

‘You and Henrik are getting all grown up. So I think we can trust you to play with James and keep him very safe while we talk you your papa and daddy,’ Thomas said.

Both Smaragd and Henrik promised solemnly and went off to build sand animals for James on part of the beach, using their snouts and claws to mould the wet sand into shape. Of course Bernd kept a very close eye indeed on the three of them, just to make sure. But he knew that neither Henrik nor Smaragd would ever let anything happen to James.

The adult dragons talked for a while, sharing news from their corners of dragon kind and catching up on all the latest gossip.

After a while, however, Murdo looked a little shifty. ‘There’s something we need to tell you, Erik and Marco. We hope it doesn’t disturb you. It’s just that … well Henrik seems to have found a friend, a human friend. A little boy called Hamish. They met on a beach and we haven’t had the heart to stop them meeting each other, even though we have our concerns.’

Erik and Marco exchanged glances.

‘We understand if you’re not happy being around humans, especially with Smaragd,’ Paul added hastily. ‘We know that it could be dangerous. Hamish could see Henrik, even though humans can only very rarely see water dragons, and even though Henrik used his magic to try and hide himself. He and Hamish understand that they can’t see each other for a few days, even though Hamish doesn’t know why.’

‘No it’s not that at all,’ Erik said equally hastily. He and Marco told the water dragons all about Smaragd and Hannes and how they had had exactly the same thoughts. They also told them what Miro had said about the ancient tales of friendship between humans and dragons, way back when before the Dragon Wars, and that the elder dragon thought that these friendships between young dragons and young humans were another sign that the magic was healing.

‘Well that would explain a lot,’ said Paul. ‘And it reassures us a bit. There are ancient legends about water dragons allowing chosen humans to ride on their backs and carrying them through the water. That might be because we have taken the risk of rescuing shipwrecked seamen from time to time and bearing them to land. But maybe there is something else behind those old stories.’

‘Would you mind if we told Miro about Henrik’s friendship with Hamish? I think he’d be very interested indeed. He might want to come and visit if that’s OK. The healing of the magic lies very close to his heart, which is not unsurprising given what he’s experienced.’

‘Not at all. We’d welcome his advice,’ answered Paul. ‘This is all very interesting.’

‘And I suppose we’d better tell Smaragd and Henrik,’ Erik smiled. ‘We’d asked Smaragd not to mention his human friend just in case you were uneasy about it. He knows that lying is bad but that this is something he has to be very careful about telling other dragons about, that it might not be safe for him or for Hannes.’

They called the young dragons over to explain everything and Henrik and Smaragd’s eyes grew huge as they heard what their parents had to say. The two young dragons were just overjoyed that they could tell their dragon friend all about their human friend.

Then it was time for all of the dragons to take a dip in the sea. The water dragons needed to keep their scales healthily wet and the fire dragons loved having a swim. They were used to the waters of their Enchanted Lake and taking baths after Dragonball. Smaragd was big enough to be confident in the open sea by now and he, James and Henrik played happily in the water. James was much more stable and secure in his own watery environment than he was on land, even at such a young age.

And then it was time for the midnight barbeque on the beach. The water dragons had powerful food magic and Erik could join his to theirs to conjure up a feast. The water dragons were also vegetarian and there was all manner of vegetable dishes. Smaragd’s favourites were the vegetable kebabs and fluffy baked potatoes with crunchy outsides. And of course there was dessert, several specialities from the water dragons’ homeland, which wasn’t known as ‘the land of cakes’ for nothing.

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon when the water dragons said farewell and slipped back into the sea to spend the day sleeping in their watery caves. They would be back at dusk the next evening though.

The fire dragons curled up under a rocky ledge to catch some sleep. They could cast a magical protection dome round themselves that would stop any casual observers from catching a glimpse of them. There was always a bit of disruption to their usual schedule when they visited the water dragons. Water dragons could be outside during the day, but they preferred not to be, especially on land where their scales dried out all too quickly under the sun’s rays. So Erik and Marco were always happy to adapt for a few days to visit their friends. A few late nights wouldn’t do Smaragd that much harm.

Erik was blissfully happy snuggled up against Marco’s belly, his golden mate’s wing curled over him protectively. Smaragd was nestled in his arms, sheltering under his own wing. Their little dragonling was getting too grown up to sleep with his parents, but here on the island was different and Smaragd cuddled close to his papa. That was just one more reason to treasure this precious night on the island with their beloved little dragonling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explanation of who the water and ice dragons are based on is in the End Notes to Chapter 16.
> 
> I've had the name for Bernd and Thomas's dragonling ever since this year's Champions League final. The truly lovely James Robertson was the first Scottish player to play in the final since Paul Lambert in 1997.


	26. Dragons' treasure

The years that followed passed peacefully and happily. Erik and Marco were blissfully happy with their little dragonling, or to be more precise about it, their no longer so little dragonling. For Smaragd, Lila and Oscar were clearly growing up, even if they were still young in dragon terms.

But there was still time for lots of fun, for Dragonball training, sleepovers and barbecues. And the friendship between Hannes and Smaragd grew stronger as the months went past. Miro had indeed been very interested to hear of the friendship between the young water dragon Henrik and the human boy Hamish, flying over to visit the water dragons and find out more.

What he learned there made Miro very happy indeed and he spent long hours sitting round the fire with Smaragd, Hannes, Lila and Oscar, telling them tales of his long ago adventures with his human friend Max. The young dragons’ eyes were huge at the thought of the wise old elder dragon being a young scamp, getting into mischief with his human playmate, climbing trees and going on adventures.

Reports began to trickle in of new dragon-human friendships from the far corners of the earth, adding to the hope that the rift in the ancient magic was finally beginning to heal. The little dragonets grew in number too. The dragonets had started pairing up and baby dragonets were being hatched. Although Fechtar, the first of the dragonets, showed no interest in finding a mate of her own, preferring to stay close to Oscar.

The friendship between Smaragd and Hannes didn’t diminish as Hannes grew to adulthood. But life couldn’t stay the same forever.

Smaragd looked distracted one day, tracing patterns in the sand of the cavern floor with his claw. He obviously wanted to talk about something but didn’t know how to begin. Erik and Marco gave him the time he needed, talking about inconsequential things until Smaragd was ready.

‘It’s Hannes,’ he said finally, ‘he’s met a girl. They’re in love.’

Erik and Marco exchanged glances. They’d known this day would come. Humans grew up so much faster than dragons and had shorter lifespans. But they still didn’t know how to handle it.

‘And how do you feel about that?’ Erik asked.

‘I’m happy for him. Of course I am.’

Erik and Marco exchanged glances again. This was like getting blood out of a stone.

‘And how does Hannes feel? About the friendship between the two of you?’ Marco prompted.

‘That’s the problem. He doesn’t see why our friendship has to end. But he can’t keep me a secret from Katarina. So he wants me to meet her.’ Smaragd hung his head sadly.

‘And don’t you want to?’ Erik was confused by now.

‘Of course I do. He’s told me so much about her. But I can’t, can I? So that means that I can’t see Hannes again.’

‘Oh Smaragd,’ Erik nuzzled his son lovingly with his snout. ‘I don’t think that’s the case. I can’t believe that Hannes would ever fall in love with someone who didn’t like dragons. She just has to get over the fact that you exist first. We need to speak to Uncle Miro first. And you should probably meet outside the lair where there is less magic about. But I can’t see why this won’t work.’

Smaragd’s eyes were shining brilliant emerald. ‘Really! I can meet Katarina! Hannes and I can stay friends! Can we speak to Uncle Miro straight away?’

‘Of course!’ smiled Marco.

And of course Uncle Miro said yes under two conditions. The first was that the meeting took place in the clearing where Hannes and Smaragd had met in the early days of their friendship. The second was that Hannes agreed that they could wipe Katarina’s memory of the meeting if things went badly.

Smaragd was nervous on the morning of the meeting, his wings trembling slightly as he waited in the clearing for Katarina and Hannes. Erik and Marco had flown there with him and waited close by, but they all felt it was best if Katarina was confronted by only one half-grown dragon at first.

But Smaragd needn’t have worried. At first Katarina stood still in awestruck wonder. And then she ran forward to wrap her arms round Smaragd’s neck.

‘I’m so happy to meet you,’ cried Katarina. ‘Hannes told me all about his best friend. At first I thought he must be making things up but he assured me you were real. I always knew that Hannes is very special and so are you. And you’re magnificent, Smaragd. Truly magnificent.’

Smaragd was so shocked that he sat down on the ground with a loud thump.

And from that moment on Smaragd, Hannes and Katarina were the best of friends. Smaragd had been unable to contain his excitement and asked her if she’d like to meet his daddy and papa. Katarina had been a bit taken aback at first at the sight of two full grown dragons, but she soon got over the shock.

They waited a few months before inviting Katarina to the lair to see where Smaragd lived and to meet Oscar and Lila. Erik was still unsure about exposing humans to so much dragon magic, but Katarina had loved the flight on Marco’s back, dismounting pink-cheeked and flushed with excitement. And she was utterly enchanted by the lair. And by Smaragd’s friends. She and Lila were thick as thieves right from the start, which couldn’t help but raise questions in Erik and Marco’s minds.

It was about a year after they’d first met Katarina when Smaragd asked if Hannes could visit on his own.

Smaragd was drawing patterns in the sand with his claws the way he always did when he had something on his mind. Hannes was obviously as much in the dark about what was going on as Erik and Marco were.

The words when they came tumbled out in a rush. ‘Well Hannes and Katarina want to get married and maybe have a baby and they don’t have the money for a new home of their own and then there is what to do about Hannes’ parents as he doesn’t want to leave them on their own with nobody to look after them but … ’ Smaragd stopped at this point but he gave a pointed cough as he nodded a snout at the pile of gold in the corner. And when dragons coughed like that, a big plume of smoke came out.

Now Erik and Marco understood. Hannes had never shown any interest in the piles of gold or jewels in the cavern except for being fascinated by the fact that a dragon’s treasure was in fact his tears.

Erik looked at Marco, seeing the agreement in his mate’s eyes before answering. ‘Of course we can help. Some of the smaller pieces of gold should be small enough for Hannes to take into the city and sell to a trader in precious metals without arousing suspicion. One of us can fly him to just outside the city walls and wait for him.’

‘But no!’ Hannes protested. ‘The gold is precious. It’s Marco’s tears. Some of it is from when … when Robert … you told me so yourself … ’

‘I’m sure that Robert wouldn’t mind, quite the reverse,’ Marco reassured him.

‘Let’s ask him!’ exclaimed Smaragd. And before anyone could say otherwise, Smaragd had summoned his Uncle Robert who shimmered into view in the cavern.

Robert’s expression was soft as Smaragd explained their dilemma. He looked Hannes straight in the eyes as he answered. ‘I appreciate your sensitivity, human, but I cannot imagine a more beautiful use for my mate’s tears than for you to take care of your parents and marry the woman you love.’

‘Thank you,’ breathed Hannes. ‘And if … if we have a boy, may we name him Robert after you?’

‘That would honour me greatly, human.’

One small problem remained. Hannes was worried that his parents would wonder where he’d got the gold from, that they might think that he’d stolen it. If he told him he’d got it from dragons they might worry about his state of mind. And he didn’t want to lie, even if he could possibly think of a credible story. So there was only one solution: Erik and Marco would need to introduce themselves to Hannes’ parents. Erik had to admit that he was secretly pleased. He’d always felt bad about keeping secrets from the boy’s parents, even if that boy was now a fully grown man contemplating marriage.

Hannes had warned his parents as much as he could when he and Katarina brought them into the clearing where Erik and Marco were waiting. But nothing could really prepare them for the sight of two huge dragons waiting for them, no matter how non-threatening they tried to look.

The two humans stood still, seemingly frozen to the spot. Erik politely asked permission to address them directly in their minds before going on.

‘Hello. I’m pleased to finally be able to meet you. I’m Erik and this is my mate Marco. We’re Smaragd’s parents,’ he nodded at the smaller green dragon. ‘Our son and yours have been friends for the last fifteen years or so. I want to assure you that we have looked after Hannes as if he were our own when he has been with us.’

Neither of Hannes’ parents said anything for a long moment and Erik began to worry. But then his father walked forward and sank to his knees in front of him, eyes wide in wonder.

‘So you’re real! Really real! I always believed in dragons. I knew the old tales of the days when dragons and humans walked this earth together as friends and allies. I told them to Hannes myself. I knew that you were good and kind and noble, not the violent beasts that legend had turned you into. And now I get to see you with my own eyes. And you’re even more magnificent than I could have managed.’

This wasn’t the reaction that either Erik or Marco had expected, but it explained a lot of things. So the seven of them sat down to talk. Erik’s food magic was strong enough that he could magick up cake and something nice to drink even in the middle of a forest, much to the delight of their new friends.

Hannes’ parents wanted to know everything. So they told them about their dragon friends and the Black and Gold family. About Dragonball. About how Erik and Marco had met. Hannes’ father had laughed until tears ran down his face at the idea of Marco sending all the knights who were challenged in the armoured trouser department to the island to annoy each other.

It took a bit of persuading but Hannes’ family finally agreed to accept some of the dragons’ gold and Hannes’ father could help them to break it up into smaller lumps that would be easier to sell.

And so it was agreed. Hannes’ parents could move into a bigger cottage, hire someone to help them with their work and let them live in the old cottage. Hannes and Katarina built the best cottage that dragon gold could buy in the Pfälzer Wald.

Of course the whole family visited the dragons in their lair as often as they could. And it was about eighteen months later that a little baby boy lay on the warm sand of the cavern floor, gurgling happily and kicking his legs as he looked up into the brilliant sapphire-blue eyes of the slightly transparent black dragon who was gently tickling his belly with the tip of one claw.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Super!Marco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232942) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)
  * [The Island of Small-Footed Knights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587363) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)




End file.
